I've just seen a face
by redelectricearth
Summary: Un pequeño viaje; desde enterarse de la existencia de alguien, a conocerlo y quizás, darte cuenta de que esta persona es tú existencia...no soy buena con los las descripciones, pero anímense a leer! :     titulo basado en una canción de The beatles
1. Chapter 1

**Hey =) había escrito otra historia, pero no sabía a donde quería llevarla, así que la dejé y la borré del sitio, con esta tengo bastante claridad, al menos con los próximos capítulos, espero la disfruten y dejen reviews, el feedback siempre es bienvenido y como advertencia, no esperen mucha acción entre Brittany y Santana por el momento…esto es sólo una introducción a lo que viene, y como dice el resumen, es un viaje acerca del descubrimiento de tus sentimientos, de los de otra persona, y de la relación que se puede construir; un abrazo, y gracias por leer! :D **

Una morena de aproximadamente 17 años caminaba por un largo callejón, no llevaba prisa aparente, ya que sus pasos eran calmos, una mochila colgaba en su espalda, y unos audífonos se encontraban enchufados en sus oídos, dobló hacía la izquierda mientras se descolgaba la mochila de la espalda y buscaba sus llaves dentro de ella, al encontrarlas, volvió la mochila a su posición original, al mismo tiempo en que daba unos pasos más y se detenía frente a un portón negro, tomó las llaves e introdujo una en ella, abriéndola de inmediato y cerrándola casi al instante, se quitó ambos audífonos de las orejas mientras sonreía al pequeño, pero alborotado cachorro que le daba la bienvenida

"Hey Spike… cómo estuvo tú día pequeño?" dijo la morena acariciando al perro en la cabeza, el cachorro se quedó calmo al sentir la mano de la chica en ella y sólo se movió cuando sintió que esta ya no se encontraba en su posición original, la chica sonrió y volvió a tomar sus llaves, esta vez para cruzar una puerta de madera…al entrar arrojó su bolso en la entrada mientras gritaba

"Llegué!" Santana aguzó el oído y notó que no había nadie en casa, sonrío y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomó un plato mientras se servía algo para comer, calentó el contenido en el microondas y se dirigió a su habitación, sin antes tomar su bolso de la entrada, al llegar a su habitación arrojó su bolso sobre la cama, depositando el plato sobre una mesa al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba los zapatos con rapidez, se sentó sobre su cama y prendió el computador, tomó el plato de la mesa, dio un par de bocados y se conectó a MSN… apenas lo hizo, alguien le habló, hizo click sobre la ventana de conversación, se trataba de su mejor amigo Noah Puckerman.

"**Puck dice:** Hola extraña, casi ni te vi el día de hoy!"  
>"<strong>Tana López dice<strong>: haha, idiota, qué tal?"  
>"<strong>Puck dice:<strong> todo bien López, tú?"  
>"<strong>Tana López dice<strong>: bien, comiendo algo y llegando recién de la práctica, qué tal tú día?"  
>"<strong>Puck dice: <strong>Tana, conocí a una chica preciosa el día de hoy y estoy casi 100% seguro de que juega en tú equipo."

Santana giró los ojos y dio un suspiro, el afán de Puck por encontrarle pareja le estaba comenzando a parecer molesto, no hacía mucho le había confesado de su atracción por las mujeres y para su sorpresa el chico se había emocionado más que ella con su primero beso, y se había propuesto encontrarle pareja antes de fin de año, todo iba bien hasta ahí, hasta que Puck había propuesto un trío, Santana sólo atinó a darle una palmada en la cabeza y a comenzar a sospechar que las intenciones del chico, no eran las más puras…

"***Puck te ha enviado un zumbido*"  
><strong>Santana sacudió la cabeza, dio un bocado a su comida, y volvió su cabeza a la pantalla…no sabía muy bien que contestar, así que optó por lo más obvio, actuar a la defensiva

**"Tana López dice:** primero que nada Puckerman, cómo sabes que esta "hermosísima" (suponiendo que tu y yo alguna vez coincidiésemos en gustos)chica juega para mi equipo? Y segundo, la última vez que me enteré, CREO, estábamos en la misma escuela, por lo que debería saber quién es esta "belleza""  
><strong>"Puck dice:<strong> Woah, López, qué sucede con la mala actitud?"  
>Santana no pude evitar reír ante esto, y espero a responder, al ver que Puck se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje<p>

"**Puck dice**: de todas formas, respondiendo a tus preguntas; es de esas personas UNIVERSALMENTE guapas, Finn y yo quedamos en shock y asumo que juega para tú equipo por que cuando traté de presentarme y hacer una jugada, me rechazó completamente!"  
>Santana río en voz alta mientras escribía<br>"**Tana López dice:** Tú ego me sigue sorprendiendo NOAH…"  
>"<strong>Puck dice:<strong> No me llames así!"  
>"<strong>Tana López dice:<strong> haha, está bien…Noa..Puck ;) … y ahora lo segundo, quién es? Porque debería conocerla si es "HERMOSURA UNIVERSAL" "  
>Santana dio los últimos bocados a su comida, y volvió su vista al computador.<p>

"**Puck dice:** he aquí la magia de la situación…es nueva, la transfirieron y estuvo en mi clase de Inglés, en la que tu no estuviste por estar en Inglés avanzado!, tienes que verla López, de verdad es…increíble!"  
>"<strong>Tana López dice<strong>: haha, si me sigues hablando de ella de esa forma, voy a comenzar a creer que te gusta y no podría hacer nada, en el caso, repito, de que tus gustos efectivamente coincidiesen con los míos….Cómo se llama?"  
>"<strong>Puck dice:<strong> Brittany, no logré memorizar su apellido, pero creo que mañana tengo Historia con ella y creo, sólo creo, que audicionará para las porristas ;), así que atenta, si llega una rubia, llamada Brittany, es ella!"  
><strong>"Tana López:<strong> haha, está bien Puckerman, me iré ahora, debo hacer un ensayo para la clase de literatura avanzada…"  
>"<strong>Puck dice:<strong> Deja de tomar clases avanzadas, al paso que voy, ya ni te veré en la escuela!"  
>Santana sonrío levemente, a veces le sorprendía la dependencia del supuesto "chico rudo" de la escuela frente a ella<p>

"**Tana López dice**: Aw, Puck, fue ese una forma de decir que me extrañaste y me extrañarás en las clases que no tenemos juntos?"  
>"<strong>Puck dice<strong>: Jódete López!"  
>"<strong>Tana López dice<strong>: haha, sí, tú también =)"  
><strong>*Tana López se encuentra ahora sin conexión<strong> *  
>Santana dio un suspiro mientras se estiraba, conectó su iPod a los parlantes que se encontraban en su velador, tomó el libro acerca del cuál debía hacer el ensayo y comenzó a escribirlo, luego de un par de horas lo terminó y decidió ponerse pijama para predisponerse a dormir, las pruebas para las nuevas porristas comenzaban al día siguiente y debía estar con toda la energía del mundo para asistir a Sue, junto con Quinn, la morena desconectó el iPod de los parlantes y se dispuso a dormir con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, por algún extraño motivo, había recordado las palabras de Puck acerca de la tal "Brittany", y no pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo…<p>

A las 6 de la mañana, el despertador de Santana comenzó a sonar, la chica dio un leve salto en su cama y se incorporó en ella, tarareando parte de la música que sonaba dentro de su habitación

"_Next thing we're touching__,__you look at me it's like you hit me with lightning", _entonó la morena mientras se ponía de pie y depositaba su ropa sobre la cama para dirigirse a la ducha, apenas juntó todo, se dirigió al baño, se quitó la ropa y se introdujo en la ducha, luego de aproximadamente 45, Santana se encontraba lista, tomó su bolso, y se miró por última vez en el espejo de su habitación, y sonrío al sentirse satisfecha con lo que veía en el espejo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su padre se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días" dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

"Hija! Qué haces despierta a esta hora?" preguntó el señor López sorprendido, para luego darse una palmada en la frente "No contestes eso, es obvio viendo tu atuendo, práctica de porristas" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro, Santana sólo pudo asentir, mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos que se encontraban alrededor del mesón de la cocina.

"Quieres desayunar?" preguntó el hombre y Santana asintió, la verdad era que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su padre, pero, como sucedía rara vez, nunca sabía cómo ni de qué hablarle, afortunadamente para ella, el hombre tomó la iniciativa.

"Vengo llegando del turno de la noche…Hubo muchos pacientes, y algunos bastante extraños…un hombre que se disparó en el pie por ejemplo" dijo el hombre riendo en voz alta, mientras ponía delante de Santana un plato con frutas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un par de tostadas

"Es broma?" preguntó la porrista comiendo una tostada y riendo entre dientes

"No hija, lo juro, lo más gracioso de la historia es que el hombre había tomado esta arma para ahuyentar unos ladrones de su casa, pero con los nervios y con la poca práctica terminó casi volándose un dedo…al menos los ladrones huyeron al escuchar el disparo, pero es un tanto irónico, no crees, Santanita?" dijo el hombre tomando un poco de café

"Sí, bastante…" Respondió la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su padre, mientras volvía a las frutas en su plato y las comía lentamente, el hombre se limpió la garganta y volvió a hablar

"Tú madre ya se fue a su turno, y no sé si llegará hoy o mañana, pediatría se encuentra con déficit de gente y tú madre, siendo la jefa de toda la planta, debe estar atenta a todo lo que sucede…" Santana observó a su padre, mientras un pequeño nudo se formaba en su garganta, no veía a su madre hace ya 4 días, y los días que la había visto, la mujer se encontraba muy cansada como para siquiera hablar unos minutos, no era que le extrañase la situación de que sus padres no se encontraran presentes, ya que la verdad, si comenzaba a recordar, nunca lo habían estado, por lo que la soledad no le perturbaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, en estas situaciones, cuando lograba conversar con alguno de ellos, cuando le preparaban desayuno, o simplemente los veía más de 10 minutos sin que alguno tuviese que irse de urgencia al hospital o comenzara a cabecear de sueño en mitad de la conversación, sentía que a veces, sí era agradable contar con alguien más que ella y Spike en casa, la morena salió de su trance y asintió, limpiándose la garganta

"Está bien papá…" el hombre miró a su hija con ternura por un par de segundos, para luego bajar la mirada y tomar el último turno de su taza de café y ponerse de pie…

"Bueno hija, me iré a dormir, la verdad estoy agotado, dijo el hombre dejando la taza en el lavaplatos y luego volteándose para llevar un mano a su billetera, sacó un par de billetes y los depositó sobre la mesa "Creo que es suficiente para que compres algo para comer en caso de que no esté cuando llegues y para lo que quieras la verdad, y olvidé decirte que le quité el límite a tu tarjeta de crédito y que pasé a recoger tu auto, está en el estacionamiento" el hombre besó a Santana en la frente "Te quiero hija, que tengas un buen día" Santana sonrío, mientras observaba la espalda del hombre alejándose a su cuarto, dio un respiro y se puso de pie, abrió la nevera y extrajo de él un par de bebidas hidratantes, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada, sobre la mesa se encontraban las llaves de su auto, las tomó y salió de la casa, sonriendo al ver a Spike durmiendo plácidamente dentro de su casa, lo observó por un segundo y se dirigió hacía su auto, sonrío al verlo, una semana andando en transporte público definitivamente le habían hecho apreciar, aún más, su Audi A8, abrió el auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor arrojando su bolso de porrista al asiento trasero, prendió el auto, se observó una vez en el espejo de conductor, aplicándose un poco más de lip gloss y prendió la radio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos; muchas veces, cuando en la mañana lograba ver a sus padres, terminaba siempre con la misma sensación de inmenso vacío, sobre todo por que cada vez que estos se iban la llenaban de más y más dinero, y no era que a Santana esto no le agradase, puesto que amaba gastarse el dinero en ropa o en cualquier capricho que se le ocurriese, pero a veces, pensaba en que quizás, el pasar más tiempo con sus padres, valdría más que unos dólares. Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo, sacudió su cabeza y subió el volumen de la música.

"Vamos López, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en estas niñerías…" se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a cantar al ritmo de When I'm with you de Best coast

20 minutos después, Santana se encontraba bajándose del auto con su bolso en la mano, cerró su auto y se dirigió hacía el gimnasio, donde se encontraba Quinn, esperándola con su clásico gesto de superioridad en el rostro, la morena le sonrió levemente

"Buenos días Santana" dijo la rubia acercándose a la morena para besarla en la mejilla.

"Hola Q" dijo la morena respondiendo el beso y el saludo, para luego comenzar a caminar junto con la rubia a los vestidores

"Y, ya llegaron las nuevas?" preguntó Santana con un gesto de ironía en el rostro

"Haha, sí, al parecer ya se encuentra la mayoría de ellas alineadas, esperando su turno para ser evaluadas por nosotras y por la entrenadora Sylvester" respondió Quinn sonriendo con la misma ironía que Santana, ambas chicas dejaron sus bolsos en los vestidores y se dirigieron a los espejos de los vestidores para re aplicar un poco su maquillaje y sus peinados

"Creo que este año hay el doble de postulantes que el año pasado" dijo Quinn re aplicándose brillo labial y mirándose en distintos ángulos en el espejo, Santana la miró de reojo y contestó

"Ah sí? Mejor para nosotros, más material para reír" dijo la chica con ironía en su voz, Quinn río en voz alta y tomó a la otra chica del brazo

"Vamos Santana, es hora de buscar a las 10 nuevas porristas" las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacía el gimnasio, cuando llegaron, abrieron las puertas de par en par y entraron; al entrar notaron como el mar de chicas que se encontraban adentro las observaba con admiración, mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellas, Santana y Quinn se miraron de reojo y sonrieron levemente, mientras se dirigían hacía la entrenadora Sylvester quién las estaba esperando con una leve sonrisa

"Q, S, llegan a tiempo, y haciéndose notar…como me gusta! Es hora de comenzar esta tortura" dijo la entrenadora entregándole a las chicas un listado con las porristas que debían observar, no eran nombres, sólo números. Cada una tenía 1 hra para chequear a 90 chicas y dejar a las mejores 9…el rato pasó, muchas chicas dejaron el gimnasio llorando, otras consolándose entre sí, otras sin decir palabra, Santana sintió pena por algunas, pero Quinn la "consoló" diciéndole que "simplemente, no todas las chicas pueden ser como nosotras" lo que en la mente de Santana sonó razonable.

"Q, S! vengan acá, comenzarán las selecciones finales", Quinn y Santana se dirigieron hacía la entrenadora y se sentaron una a cada lado de Sue "Tienen a sus 9 seleccionadas?" preguntó la mujer extendiendo sus manos, donde las chicas depositaron el listado… "PERFECTO, comencemos" Sue tomó en sus manos su megáfono y llamó a la primera chica

"Número 12!" gritó la mujer, y una chica un tanto más alta que Quinn se posicionó frente al trío, la chica tenía el cabello de color rojo, ojos grises y se encontraba en excelente forma, Sue la observó por medio minuto y exclamó "Estás dentro, con esa fachada, dudo que no seas buena... mañana, 6 AM, entrenamiento y entrega de tú uniforme, si no llegas, estás fuera, ahora, VETE!, NÚMERO 28!"  
>y así continúo Sue, faltaban sólo 4 chicas y quedaban tan sólo 2 puestos, fue en ese momento que Santana recordó la conversación con Puck de la noche anterior…<p>

"Mi nombre es Brittany y me trasladaron este año…" Santana alzó su vista; rubia, ojos verdes, un tanto baja, buena figura, pero no tan lindo rostro, Santana frunció el ceño y pensó en golpear a Puck por la conversación de la noche anterior, la Brittany que se encontraba frente a ella no era lo que se había imaginado, ni tampoco como Puck la había descrito, ya que, y Dios perdonase la expresión, no era una "HERMOSURA UNIVERSAL", Sue la observó hacer una rutina y decidió que era lo suficientemente buena, así que decidió dejarla, Santana se encontraba pérdida en su cabeza, cuando la siguiente chica pasó, pero no tan pérdida como para lograr entender que la chica no había sido del gusto de Sue, la morena dio un suspiro y observó con aburrimiento la entrada, al mismo tiempo en que Sue gritaba "Número 57!" , Santana giró sus ojos y volvió nuevamente su vista a la puerta, cuando vio unas piernas dignas de modelo aproximarse hacía ellas, siguió alzando su vista,y notó que el estómago de la chica se encontraba al descubierto, y que se encontraba absolutamente tonificado, para seguir subiendo y encontrarse con la delantera de esta chica, aún misteriosa, que parecía haber sido hecha a mano, para luego terminar en su rostro, los ojos más azules que hubiese visto jamás, junto con la mirada más inocente, pero a la vez cautivadora que hubiese visto, para finalizar, se fijo en su pelo, rubio tomado en una cuidada cola.

"Mi nombre es Brittany Pierce…la verdad Brittany S-Pierce, vengo para salir de la sombra de Britney Spears…me trasladaron este año, pero comencé a venir desde esta semana…y me gustan los gatos" dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, Santana la observó y sólo pudo sonreír ante la verborrea de la chica, que, viniendo de cualquier otra persona, hubiese causado una risotada burlesca de Santana, pero en ella, en Brittany había un dejo de infinita ternura e genuinidad, que hizo que Santana sonriera honestamente, fue en ese momento cuando todo se detuvo e hizo sentido… "Esta es la Brittany que me describió Puck…" Santana la observó con sorpresa mientras la chica hacía su rutina, Sue la observó y le gritó

"Excelentes pasos Pierce! Estás dentro! Entrenamiento mañana a las 6, ahora ve a las duchas, Q,S, díganle a la última chica que no quedó, que ya no hay cupos, es hora de mi batido de media mañana, nos vemos en la práctica de mañana" la entrenadora se puso de pie y salió del gimnasio, Santana y Quinn se dirigieron a los vestidores a buscar sus bolsos, adentro se encontraron con Brittany y dos chicas más que hablaban animadamente, Santana sintió un vuelco en su estómago

"Las felicito chicas" exclamó Quinn, uniéndose al grupo de chicas que se encontraban conversando en un rincón de los vestidores.

"Muchas gracias" respondieron las tres al unísono, Santana decidió unirse, posicionándose al lado de Quinn

"Sí, felicidades" dijo la latina observándolas a todas, pero más que nada Brittany quien la miró por un segundo y volvió su vista a sus dos amigas

"Muchas gracias, estamos muy felices" respondió la chica de cabello rojo que había sido la primera escogida de Sue, Santana la observó y sonrió, no pudo hacer nada más, tuvo la intención de presentarse, de decir su nombre, pero temió que las mariposas que estaban aún revoloteando en su estómago le jugaran una mala pasada y quedar como una idiota frente a las novatas, frente a Brittany, Quinn tomó del brazo a Santana y exclamó

"Espero lleguen puntuales a la práctica mañana, a la entrenadora Sylvester no le gustan mucho los retrasos, nos vemos" Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa educada, Santana sólo realizó un gesto con la cabeza, al llegar a los pasillos las chicas se separaron y Santana buscó a Puck por todas partes, cuando lo encontró, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un abrazo

"Whoa! A qué se debe esta actitud amorosa?" dijo el chico del mohicano respondiendo el abrazo, la chica iba a hablar, cuando la campana sonó, Puck la tomo del brazo y la llevó a la clases, matemática, ambos entraron al salón y Santana fijó sus ojos en una rubia que charlaba amigablemente con un chico en una silla de ruedas y con otra de origen asiático, Santana frunció el ceño, Puck siguió su mirada y comprendió todo, pero no dijo nada, ambos se sentaron al final de salón, el profesor entró, y para sorpresa de Santana la rubia se sentó justo en el puesto de al frente, con el chico de la silla de ruedas…Santana tomó su lápiz y escribió en una hoja.

"Tenías razón Puck…Brittany es preciosa…y creo que quizás, tengo una especie de amor a primera vista, pero no sé como acercarme, ni como hablarle"

Puck leyó la hoja una vez y alzó su ceja… a pesar de no ser un chico brillante en la escuela, era un hombre al que le gustaba cumplir sus metas.

"Dije que te encontraría pareja antes de fin de año…y lo cumpliré Tana, haremos algo al respecto."  
>Fue lo único que escribió Puck en la misma hoja que Santana, ambos se sonrieron y luego fijaron su vista al frente del salón, bueno, sólo Puck, Santana se encontraba un tanto más concentrada en la silueta de la rubia que se encontraba frente a ella.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa! =) cómo están? Espero que todo bien, muchas gracias por los reviews y por las alertas también; me gusta leer reviews, así como también, saber que hay personas que seguirán esto, así que espero que sigan llegando :D**

**Drass****: Heeey! Muchas gracias por tú review, de verdad me sacó una gran sonrisa y espero que este capítulo también te guste y pueda sacarte una sonrisa como la que tu causaste en mi, muchas gracias por leer! :D  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Gongo****:** **Gracias Gongo, aquí va otro capítulo, espero que después de leerlo te siga pareciendo interesante!**

**nymeria25****: así que te creaste una cuenta para postear? Pues gracias! Haha, de verdad que eso me hace sentir un tanto especial, espero te guste este capítulo!**

**SexyPank****: Claro, Santana tiene un flechazo a primera vista por Santana y evidentemente se "muere" por ella, pero lo que pasa después, es el misterio, ojalá sigas leyendo y te guste este capítulo! **

**Rochy0****: Muchas gracias Rochy0! =) y sí, siempre he querido que muestren una amistad entre Puck y Santana, me parecen adorables juntos, por eso he decidido desarrollarla más en mi fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado!**

**leva21****: Gracias, aquí otro capítulo que espero te guste, muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo!**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, hay un poquito más de interacción entre las chicas; y usualmente no tiendo a actualizar tan seguido, pero terminé esto antes de lo pensado, así que decidí subirlo, pero no prometo que sea siempre así; espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas (no tan duras, por que esas en general me dan un poco de pena, jiji) y todo lo que tengan que decir a través reviews o PM!  
>un abrazo, que estén bien! <strong>

_

Santana se adentró en la cafetería, al terminar la clase, se había separado de Puck, para ir a buscar su almuerzo a su casillero y habían acordado encontrarse ahí…Santana frunció el ceño, ya que no había rastros de Puck, dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Finn, quién se encontraba con otros jugadores de fútbol, estaba casi llegando cuando escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre

"López!" Santana se volteó, reconociendo la voz de inmediato, iba a responder, cuando se dio cuenta con quien se encontraba sentado Puck… Brittany y la pelirroja de las porristas… "López,ven acá!" dijo el chico del mohicano sonriendo ampliamente, golpeando un asiento que se encontraba entre él y Brittany, Santana tragó saliva y caminó hacía la mesa, sentándose rápidamente, extrayendo de su bolsa una ensalada de zanahoria y apio.

"Chicas, esta es Santana, Tana, ella es Hannah" dijo el chico apuntando a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo con la mano en la que sostenía su sándwich, Santana la reconoció, era la chica que Sue había dejado en las porristas por su apariencia, la morena la observó y le sonrió

"Si sé quién es Puck, todo el mundo en esta escuela sabe, además, estamos en la misma escuadra" Santana sonrió y siguió comiendo su ensalada, Puck giró sus ojos ante la actitud pasiva de Santana que parecía estar cada vez más inmersa en lo interesante que era su ensalada y volvió a hablar.

"No sé, Brittany es nueva, no tiene por que saber quién es Tana" dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros, para luego comentar "Sabías quién era Santana, Brittany?" Santana alzó su vista rápidamente, mientras dirigía una mirada furtiva a Brittany quién se encontraba mirando a Puck, sin querer escuchar la respuesta de la rubia, Santana interrumpió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

"Qué clase de pregunta es esa Noah?" dijo Santana con una sonrisa un tanto irónica en su rostro, intentando esconder los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella

"No me digas Noah, Santana!" dijo el chico entre dientes, Santana se limitó a alzar una mano y pasársela al chico por el mohicano

"Hey! No me toques el pelo, mi fuerza se encuentra en él!"  
>"Cómo Sansón?" exclamó Hannah con una leve sonrisa, Puck frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de responder cuando Brittany habló.<p>

"Agassi" fue lo único que salió de su boca, Puck la observó atónito y sólo pudo sonreír levemente

"Sí…Agassi" el chico sonrió y alzó una mano para Brittany la golpeara "Tú chica, eres inteligente!" dijo el chico asintiendo con la cabeza, Brittany lo miró y sonrió, para luego agregar

"La gente no cree que lo sea, siempre me están recalcando que soy estúpida, por que no entiendo bien las cosas o por que hablo con mi gato…" dijo la rubia, jugando con la comida de su plato, encogiéndose de hombros

"No eres estúpida, nunca dejes que te hagan creer eso…sólo piensas diferente. "

La rubia alzó su vista y se encontró con unos ojos café que la miraban intensamente, la rubia correspondió la mirada con la misma intensidad, esto duró unos segundos, que para la Latina, parecieron horas, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, se limpió la garganta al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su mirada y nuevamente, comenzaba a sentir que los colores de su rostro le estaban jugando una mala pasada… volvió a alzar su vista, y se encontró nuevamente con el azul de la chica rubia, quién, esta vez, se encontraba sonriéndole, una sonrisa dedicada absolutamente a ella, Santana sonrió de vuelta y la rubia habló

"Ok…intentaré recordar eso." Exclamó la rubia con una leve sonrisa, para luego tomar un sorbo de su Dr. Pepper, Santana asintió y volvió la mirada nuevamente a su ensalada, Puck sonrió y decidió romper el hielo nuevamente

"Han tenido clases con la "Señorita" Young?" preguntó el chico haciendo las comillas con los dedos para luego agregar "estoy seguro que ser llamada "señorita" a los 60 debe ser ilegal o algo así" las 3 chicas que se encontraban en la mesa rieron

"Yo sí, y al parecer me odia…" dijo Brittany mordiéndose el labio

"Por qué, Britt?" preguntó Hannah mirando a la rubia con curiosidad, apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos

"La otra vez, le pregunté por la diferencia entre un pollito dentro de un huevo, y el huevo dentro del huevo y me dijo que eran lo mismo…cuando le respondí que entonces, cada vez que rompíamos un huevo, dejábamos a un pollito sin hogar, me miró, giró sus ojos y dijo "Señorita Pierce, no me gusta que me tomen el pelo" , le respondí que en ningún momento le había tocado el cabello, se puso roja y me envío fuera del salón a hablar con el director Figgins por no tener respeto por los profesores…pero en ningún momento quise hacer eso…" Puck, Hannah y Santana compartieron una mirada y rieron en voz alta, a lo que Brittany también respondió con una sonrisa

"Probablemente no eres de sus favoritas" dijo Puck con una sonrisa grande en su rostro

"Estoy con Puck en eso, no creo que lo seas" dijo Hannah secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en las esquinas de sus ojos producto de la carcajada que la historia de Brittany le había producido, para agregar "Intentaré no sentarme junto a ti en biología, no quiero que me reprueben o me tilden de rebelde por sentarme contigo" Dijo la pelirroja golpeando con el codo a Brittany, quien hizo un puchero

"Hey, eso no es justo, no me gusta sentarme sola" dijo la rubia y la pelirroja sólo atinó a tomar la mano de la rubia en la propia y darle un leve apretón

"No te preocupes Britt, era sólo una broma, no te dejaré sola para que esa vieja te haga la vida imposible" Brittany sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, para abrazar a Hannah, Santana observó esto y sintió una punzada en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que una sensación, no muy agradable tomaba lugar en su estómago, fijó su mirada en sus manos y trató de ponerle un nombre; era una sensación nueva…que a decir verdad, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo…

"_Qué es esto…? Nunca había sentido algo así…lo más similar, fue hace años, cuando Puck entró al equipo de fútbol y dejó de prestarme tanta atención, pero esos celos nunca fueron tan fuert…MOMENTO!; pensé que esto que siento por Brittany y el abrazo que le dio a Hannah son…CELOS?, vamos López, no puede ser…tú, tú no sientes celos, esos son sólo para personas inseguras y además, sólo se manifiestan frente a personas con las que TIENES un tipo de relación, yo casi no conozco a Brittany y…" _ Santana alzó su vista por un segundo y vio a Brittany besando en la mejilla a Hannah, mientras Puck reía, la morena frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada nuevamente a sus manos, al mismo tiempo en que esta sensación en su cabeza y estómago se volvía más intensa

"_definitivamente son…celos, Dios…López, en qué te estás metiendo?"  
><em>"SANTANA!"_  
><em>La latina salió de su estupor y dirigió su mirada hacia las 3 personas que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa, Brittany sentada sobre las piernas de Hannah, quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura y a Puck quien la observaba con una ceja alzada

"Ah, lo siento…estaba...yo…"  
>"Pensabas…" agregó Brittany mirando a Santana a los ojos sonriendo, Santana correspondió la mirada y sonrió de vuelta, al mismo tiempo en que asentía y agregaba<p>

"Sí, esa soy yo…pensante" dijo con una leve sonrisa, para mirar nuevamente a Brittany, quién seguía sonriéndole cálidamente

"Hannah, aquí, quería saber por qué no tienes opinión acerca de nuestra querida señorita Young" dijo Puck mientras apuntaba a la pelirroja con su pulgar

"No tengo Biología con ustedes, estoy tomando biología avanzada" dijo la morena mirando a Hannah quién se encontraba observándola.

"Sorprendente López, porrista y tomando clases avanzadas." Dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja y sonriendo levemente, su tono de voz no era amistoso, si no que se encontraba cargado de una intención desconocida para la morena, quizás la estaba poniendo a prueba, pensó la latina.

"Gracias…disculpa, cuál es tú apellido?" dijo la morena sonriendo y devolviendo el ataque en la pequeña discusión que Hannah había comenzado, Hannah giró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, reconociendo su derrota y contestó "Stone" , Santana sonrió reconociendo su victoria e hiló una respuesta, la chica debía saber que Santana López no era un blanco fácil para poner a prueba.  
>"Bueno, gracias Stone" respondió Santana con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, sonrisa que desapareció cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la rubia que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Hannah, la mirada que se encontró no era la dulce y vibrante de siempre, si no que un tanto más apagada y fría, a la vez confundida, la morena sintió que debía reparar esto y se apresuró en agregar <p>

"Cualquiera puede lograrlo, sólo debes saber cómo organizarte." Dijo Santana con menos veneno en la voz, lo que fue percibido por la pelirroja, quién sonrió levemente y respondió

"Siempre tuve problemas con eso…" la campana para anunciar la vuelta a clases sonó, Brittany se puso de pie, y le ofreció una mano a Hannah para que hiciera lo mismo, la chica la tomó y luego entrelazó su brazo al de Brittany

"Fue un almuerzo agradable, nos vemos por ahí Puck" dijo Hannah dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico, quién la observó y sonrió de vuelta con su clásica mirada de "quiero-besarte-lo-más-pronto-que-pueda", la chica pareció leer esto y bajó su mirada tornándose un poco roja, pero sin dejar de sonreír, para luego despedirse de Santana

"Nos vemos mañana en la práctica Santana" dijo sonriéndole.

"Nos vemos Stone, recuerda llegar temprano, la entrenadora no aprecia los retrasos" dijo Santana a modo de consejo, pero sin mirar a Hannah, sólo enfocándose en Brittany quien se encontraba mirándola de vuelta, con la misma chispa de siempre, Santana sintió un peso menos en sus hombros, aquella mirada fría y poco vibrante de momentos atrás era sólo un recuerdo desagradable

"Nos vemos" fue lo único que la rubia dijo antes de voltearse junto con Hannah y comenzar a caminar hacía su próxima clase, Santana se quedó de pie observando a la rubia alejarse, sin dejar que la sonrisa se desdibujase de su rostro "_López, estás tan jodida" _pensó para sí y volteó, Puck se encontraba observándola con un rostro divertido

"Qué?" preguntó Santana un tanto irritada, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Puck río en voz alta y agregó

"Deberías dejar de sonreír así o la gente pensará que te dio una parálisis facial o algo…" dijo el chico soltando una carcajada a lo que Santana respondió golpeándolo en el brazo

"Hey! No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia" dijo posando su mano sobre el brazo que había sido víctima del golpe de la morena, quien sólo lo miró y volvió a sonreír, comenzando a caminar hacía clases, Puck volvió a reír en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a correr tras su amiga, podía acostumbrarse a verla así, pensó para sí, al mismo tiempo en que gritaba

"López, espérame!"

**_  
>Horrible? Lo dejo hasta acá? <strong>**Les gustó? Ideas? Let me know! :D  
>adios! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, qué tal? Cómo los trata la vida? Espero que bien, lo que es a mí, uhm…la Universidad se está interponiendo en todo lo que quiero hacer, comienzo mi época de exámenes en unas semanas, así que estoy intentando ponerme al día con todas las cosas que debo hacer, pero me hice un tiempo para actualizar, así que espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen reviews con opiniones, comentarios, y todo eso!**

**Drass**** : Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review Drass, me gusta que lo hagas, no creo que pueda actualizar muy seguido ahora, por lo de la Universidad, pero espero que disfrutes este capítulo y te alegre el día =) un abrazo!  
><strong>**leva21****: Haha, es verdad, Santana actúa de mala manera con todos, pero con Brittany cambia, creo que eso es bueno, tierno quizás, y demuestra un tanto el interés que hay de por medio, un abrazo, ojala disfrutes este update! =)  
><strong>**SexyPank****: Hahaha, los celos, eso si es un tema que da para mucho, pero de cierta forma, como dijiste, ponen a prueba el amor, aunque sea un poco cruel, pero vamos! Hay que ponerle un poco de suspenso a esto, o sería demasiado simple! Que disfrutes el update! =)  
><strong>**Rochy0****: Imaginas bien, en mi cabeza Santana mira a Brittany con ojos de amor, haha, ojala te guste este capítulo! =)  
><strong>**Gongo****: Naaaah, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que Britt tuviese algún tipo de sentimiento por Hannah, más que amistad; piénsalo como cuando te cae bien algo y esta persona es muy amable contigo y lo ves teniendo una actitud mala con alguien, te descoloca y miras raro, entiendes? Un abrazo! Ojala te guste el capítulo!  
><strong>**cookieaiida****: hey! Primer review que dejas, muchas gracias! =) y bueno, como dije en respuesta a otro review en el cap. Pasado, siempre he pensado que deberían desarrollar su amistad, es por esto que acá lo hice, que estés muy bien y gracias por tú review! ******

**Y los dejo con el tercer capítulo! Espero les guste!**

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde aquel almuerzo en la cafetería de Puck, Santana, Brittany y Hannah, y a decir verdad, no había habido mucho avance en la relación de Santana y Brittany, si bien, se veían en las prácticas, la interacción era nula, no habían saludos, no habían sonrisas, nada…

"Brittany me odia" dijo la morena tomando un sorbo de lo que se encontraba dentro de su vaso.

"Vamos Tana, no es eso, no te odia…es sólo que no ha habido instancias para hablar" Dijo Puck bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso, Santana lo observó y volvió a tomar del contenido de su vaso

"Me odia" volvió a repetir la morena, terminándose el contenido de su vaso, para tomar una botella de whisky y servirse otro poco, Puck la observó, tomó su vaso, bebiéndose el contenido que quedaba en el para luego copiar lo que Santana había hecho hace unos segundos.

"Santanita, no te odia!" dijo el chico con la misma seguridad con la que le había dicho lo mismo por primera vez "Besé a Hannah" dijo el chico observando a Santana, quien abrió los ojos como platos y lo quedó mirando, Puck comprendió lo que Santana quería saber y comenzó a hablar "Hace un par de días…detrás de las graderías donde entrenamos, fue algo suave, pero…"  
>"Qué pasa con Fabray?" preguntó Santana directamente, el hecho de estar un tanto ebria, le ayudaba a soltarse un poco y a preguntar las cosas sin temor<p>

"Quinn…ella está con Finn…o algo por el estilo, Finn es mi mejor amigo, no puedo meterme entremedio…aunque la…" Puck calló y bebió un sorbo de su vaso de whisky, Santana lo observó y decidió completar la frase

"Aunque la amas" dijo la morena mirando a Puck, quién alzó su vista y asintió, para luego aclarar su garganta y volver a beber whisky, el chico sonrió y exclamó "Estoy un poco ebrio…" dijo, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por sobre su mohicano.

"Sí, yo también" dijo Santana tomando un sorbo más de whisky, Puck rió y bebió un sorbo de su vaso, para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la habitación, y ponerse de pie, acercándose al stereo

"Ven Tana, bailemos!" dijo el chico sonriendo, al mismo tiempo en que los primeros acordes de "I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you" de Black Kids comenzaba a sonar, Santana soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie, acercándose a Puck

"Considerando que Finn baila pésimo, es una canción bastante adecuada a lo que te sucede" Puck frunció el ceño y golpeó a Santana suavemente en el brazo, ambos soltaron una carcajada y comenzaron a bailar mientras ambos entonaban

"You are the girl, that I've dreamin' of, ever since I was a lil' girl!" al finalizar la canción ambos sonrieron y volvieron a sus puestos originales, bebiendo ambos un sorbo de whisky

"Amo beber contigo Tana" dijo Puck prendiendo un cigarrillo, ambos chicos no solían fumar mucho, pero cuando se embriagaban y estaban juntos, lo hacían, Puck le ofreció un cigarrillo a Santana, quien aceptó y lo prendió, para luego responder

"Yo igual, Puckerman" dijo la morena, para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo y mirar al chico a los ojos, Puck sonrió y comenzó a hablar

"El otro día se me acercó Berry…Rachel Berry, la conoces?" exclamó el chico exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo

"Sí, la chica con manos de hombre" dijo Santana fumando un poco, y luego tomando algo de whisky, Puck soltó una carcajada, mientras movía su cabeza en forma de negación, no creyendo lo detallista que Santana era

"haha, eres malvada Santana, la chica es guapa, una judía guapa" dijo Puck observando a su amiga

"Sí, con manos de hombre" Puck soltó nuevamente una carcajada para luego continuar con su historia

"Me invitó al Glee club" dijo Puck al mismo tiempo en el que inhalaba la última parte de su cigarrillo, apagándolo en el cenicero, Santana lo observó y preguntó

"Y qué le dijiste?" dijo la chica con curiosidad llenándole la voz

"Que lo pensaría" dijo el chico seriamente, tomando el vaso con whisky entre sus manos "Me gusta cantar Tana, tú lo sabes…pero no quiero que mi popularidad se vea afectada…" dijo Puck frunciendo el ceño

"Sí, lo sé, me pasa lo mismo" dijo la chica bebiendo un sorbo de whisky y apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero "quizás podríamos intentarlo juntos…?" dijo la chica observando a su amigo, quien la miró por un segundo y luego sonrió ampliamente

"Aún recuerdo cuando teníamos 12-13 años y perdíamos el tiempo haciendo covers de bandas en el garaje" dijo Puck riendo, Santana lo observó y soltó una carcajada

"Sí, lo recuerdo, eran buenos tiempos, no debíamos preocuparnos tanto por mantener una imagen y lo pasábamos bien" Puck la observó y sonrió con nostalgia, tomó un sorbo de whisky, para luego de un segundo, sonreír ampliamente

"Cantemos Tana!" dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su armario, para extraer de ahí una guitarra, para luego volver a su puesto original, Santana río, el alcohol ya hacía efectos en sus sistema, así que sólo pudo observar a Puck y preguntar

"Qué canción?" exclamó emocionada

"Broken de Seether con Amy Lee" dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, Santana sonrió y asintió, Puck tomó esto como una señal, y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción 

Puck: I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh / Quiero que sepas que amo la forma en que te ríes  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  Quiero abrazarte fuerte y llevar tu dolor lejos  
>I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  Guardo tú fotografía; sé que me sirve  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  Quiero abrazarte fuerte y llevar lejos tú dolor

Santana: The worst is over now and we can breathe again / Lo peor ya se ha terminado, y podemos respirar nuevemante  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  Quiero abrazarte fuerte, tú te llevas mi dolor lejos  
>There´s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  Hay tanto que queda por aprender, y nadie con quien pelear  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  Quiero abrazarte fuerte y llevar tu dolor

Ambos: ´Cause I´m broken when I´m open / Por que estoy roto, cuando me abro  
>And I don´t feel like I am strong enough  Y no siento que sea lo suficientemente fuerte  
>´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  Por que estoy roto, cuando estoy solo  
>And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away  Y no me siento bien, cuando estas lejos  
>Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome  Por que estoy roto, cuando estoy solo  
>And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away  Y no me siento bien cuando estás lejos

Al terminar, ambos chicos se miraron y rieron

"Seríamos una buena adquisición en ese Glee club" dijo Santana bebiendo un sorbo de Whisky, prendiendo otro cigarrillo , Puck asintió y preguntó

"Te unirías?" dijo el chico bebiendo un sorbo de whisky

"Quizás" respondió Santana sonriendo, Puck sonrió de vuelta al mismo tiempo en que daba un bostezo

"Quizás deberíamos unirnos al club Glee…pero ahora debemos dormir, tenemos clases en 6 horas más y no sé si seremos capaces de ir" Dijo Puck observando su reloj, eran las 3 y media, Santana asintió, bebiendo el último sorbo de su vaso y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Puck, el chico se dirigió a su guardaropa y le pasó una polera holgada y unos boxers

"Tu pijama Tana" dijo el chico extendiéndole los objetos a Santana, quien los tomó con su mano derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, Puck la sujetó por el hombro y negó con la cabeza

"Yo me cambio en el baño, tú quédate acá" Santana asintió, mientras Puck abandonaba la habitación, la chica se despojó de sus ropas y se puso las que el chico del mohicano le había entregado hace unos segundos y se dirigió hacia la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, se acostó al lado izquierdo, que siempre era el de ella cuando se quedaba a dormir donde Puck y cerró sus ojos, unos minutos después, la chica sintió un cuerpo recostado a su lado

"Estoy tan ebrio" rió Puck, mientras Santana sonreía

"Sí, yo también…Buenas noches Puck" dijo Santana al mismo tiempo en que se giraba hacía el lado derecho y se disponía a dormir.

"Buenas noches López, descansa" dijo el chico volteándose hacia el lado izquierdo.

Luego de un par de minutos, lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la habitación era el ruido de las respiraciones tranquilas de los dos cuerpos que yacían sobre la cama…

"Santana! Despierta!" gritó el chico del mohicano, dando un salto de la cama, hacía su ropero, Santana abrió los ojos y se sentó confundida sobre la cama observando al chico quién sacaba ropa de su armario como si los nazis viniesen a llevarse sus cosas

"Puck qué…" la chica miró la hora en el reloj que Puck tenía sobre su velador y se puso de pie inmediatamente, eran las 7:50 y tenía práctica de porristas a las 8

"Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer en el baño mientras yo nos sirvo algo para llevar, tengo práctica en 10 minutos" dijo Puck aplicándose desodorante y cambiándose la polera que llevaba, Santana asintió, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al baño corriendo, luego de 5 minutos, la chica se encontraba lista, equipo de porristas al hombro, y ropa puesta, se dirigió a la cocina, donde Puck la esperaba con un vaso de jugo de naranja

"Para la resaca" dijo Puck alzando una ceja, Santana tomó el vaso y lo bebió completo, tomó las llaves de su auto del mesón de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, Puck la siguió, ambos se subieron al auto de Santana, quién lo prendió rápidamente y aceleró como si de llegar a la práctica dependiese su vida, y en cierta forma, era así.

"La entrenadora Sylvester me matará, ya son las 08:05!" dijo Santana apretando sus manos fuertemente contra el volante

"El entrenador también, tenemos un partido importantísimo la próxima semana y no podemos faltar a los entrenamientos matutinos" exclamó Puck abriendo un poco la ventana "Y tengo la peor resaca del mundo" dijo pasando una mano por su cabeza, Santana dio un suspiro

"Sí, yo también"

Luego de 5 minutos, ambos chicos habían llegado a la escuela, Santana estacionó el auto y ambos salieron corriendo hacía el campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron, este se encontraba en total funcionamiento

"López!" escuchó Santana a lo lejos, tragó saliva fuertemente y miró hacía donde venía la voz

"Entrenadora Sylvester, lo siento…yo…" La entrenadora se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella, quedando frente a frente, Santana la miró a los ojos, la entrenadora alzó una ceja y se llevó el megáfono a la boca, para comenzar a hablarle

"Si quieres revolcarte con Puckerman en la mañana que no sea los días que hay entrenamiento!" Santana sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había almacenado de manera repentina en su rostro y sólo pudo asentir "A LA BASE DE LA PIRÁMIDE AHORA!" dijo la entrenadora, Santana corrió hacía donde se encontraba el grupo, fue recibida por Quinn, quién tenía una ceja alzada

"Así que te revolcabas con Noah?" preguntó la rubia con los brazos cruzados, Santana respondió tomando la misma actitud

"No lo hacía Fabray, y si fuese así, por qué te ves tan molesta?" preguntó la morena con veneno en la voz, Quinn bajó su mirada por un segundo, para luego limpiar su garganta y volver a mirar a Santana a los ojos

"Porque llegas atrasada a las prácticas, cuando estamos cerca de las regionales." Dijo la rubia alejándose de Santana, quién desplegó una leve sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a tomar su lugar en la pirámide, luego de aproximadamente una hora, la entrenadora dio por terminado el entrenamiento, Santana se dirigía a las duchas, cuando la entrenadora llamó su nombre

"No tan rápido López! Por ser la última en llegar al campo de entrenamiento, serás la última en abandonarlo, reparte las bebidas rehidratantes!" dijo la entrenadora, Santana frunció el ceño y contestó

"Pero ese es trabajo de las novatas!" la entrenadora la miró de manera desafiante y contestó

"Pues las novatas llegan al entrenamiento a la hora, quizás alguna de ellas está más preparada que tú para ser la vice capitana de las porristas, ahora reparte esas bebidas!" Santana apretó la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos y se dirigía hacia las bebidas hidratantes, al llegar ahí dio un par de respiros profundos al mismo tiempo en que apretaba sus manos, al punto en que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos, volvió a respirar y comenzó a repartir las bebidas, luego de 15 minutos, terminó con todas, quedando sólo una para ella, la tomó y la abrió mientras tomaba un par de sorbos, necesitaba sentir el frío líquido bajar por su garganta, aún tenía la boca amarga por el mal rato que la entrenadora le había hecho pasar, dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, estaba en eso cuando sintió una voz a su espalda

"Disculpa, queda alguna?" Santana sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco ante el dulce sonido de aquella voz y se volteó, era Brittany quien la miraba con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

"Ah…uhm…no…" dijo Santana, sintiéndose repentinamente un tanto avergonzada, sin saber por que, Brittany le obsequió otra sonrisa, para luego murmurar un "Ok, gracias" y comenzar a alejarse  
>"Hey! Pero podemos…compartir la mía?" dijo la morena, sin saber de dónde había salido el valor para pronunciar aquellas palabras, la rubia volteó sobre sus talones y sonrió ampliamente<p>

"Ok" dijo acercándose a Santana, quien le extendió la botella de bebida rehidratante y comenzó a caminar hacía las graderías, se sentó en ellas, segundos después Brittany se posicionó a su lado, Santana la miró y sonrió, Brittany hizo lo mismo

"Qué tal las clases y la nueva escuela?" preguntó Santana mirando a los ojos a Brittany, quien tomó un sorbo de bebida rehidratante y se la extendió

"Uhm…bien, me agradan las personas de acá, pero no me ha ido muy bien en las clases, los profesores creen que soy tonta o algo" dijo la chica bajando la mirada, mientras jugaba con sus manos, Santana sonrió con ternura y se acercó un poco a Brittany, empujándola con su hombro, la rubia alzó su vista y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Santana, quién además la observaba con una sonrisa

"Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en el almuerzo?" dijo Santana y Brittany asintió

"Sólo pienso diferente" dijo sonriendo ampliamente, volviendo a ser la alegre rubia de siempre, Santana soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió

"Así es, piensas diferente!" Brittany sonrió y le quitó de las manos la bebida hidratante a Santana, tomó un sorbo y comenzó a hablar

"Cuando llegaste a la escuela, te costó acostumbrarte?" preguntó la rubia mirando a Santana, Santana se mordió el labio y alzó su vista hacía el cielo

"Uhmmm…la verdad, no mucho, pero, yo comencé la secundaria acá, y siempre he tenido a Puck a mi lado, así que es un gran apoyo" dijo la morena sonriendo, para, acto seguido, quitarle la bebida a la rubia, Brittany asintió y preguntó

"Puck con el que te revuelcas en las mañanas?" Santana se atoró con la bebida y miró a Brittany inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos como platos, la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa

"No, no, no, la entrenadora dijo eso para molestarme y dejarme en vergüenza…no hay revolcones entre Puck y yo, somos como hermanos…sería asqueroso…" dijo la morena con cara de asco, Brittany río y exclamó

"Eres divertida!" exclamó, empujando a Santana con el hombro, tal como la morena había hecho con ella hace unos minutos.

"Sí, tú también lo eres" dijo la morena sonriendo, Brittany frunció el ceño, pareciendo recordar algo

"Debo irme a clases…" Santana no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada al ver que la rubia se ponía de pie y bajaba de las graderías para quedar al nivel del suelo, para luego, pararse frente a la latina quien seguía sentada en las graderías, la rubia sonrió y dijo

"Creo que la entrenadora se equivoca, no creo que ninguna de las novatas se merezca el puesto de vice capitana de las porristas…creo que ninguna es tan linda como tu" declaró la rubia, para luego inclinarse sorprendiendo a Santana con un beso en la mejilla

"Nos vemos Santana" dijo la alegre rubia comenzando a alejarse del campo de entrenamiento, la morena se quedó observando como Brittany se alejaba, para luego posicionar su mano izquierda en la mejilla que había sido prisionera de los labios de Brittany por un micro segundo y sonreír, poniéndose de pie y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la de la rubia

"Nos vemos, Brittany"

**-  
>Todo mal? bien? Díganme lo que piensan apretando el botoncito de review! Cuídense y gracias-gracias-gracias por leer! :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa a todos! Sé que ha pasado un buen rato desde que actualicé, pero salí de vacaciones en la Universidad hace sólo una semana, luego vinieron las celebraciones por pasar el semestre y bueno, me resfríe, por lo que no he estado muy de ánimo, peeeero…aquí está un capítulo nuevooo que espero, de verdad, disfruten, ya que yo no estoy muy contenta con el. **

**Drass: Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y bueno, como siempre me dices que te alegran los días, de verdad espero que este nuevo capítulo cumpla, un gran abrazo virtual y muchas gracias por siempre dejar un review, la verdad es que me animas a seguir **

**SexyPank****: Haha, no crees que es muy luego para mostrar a la Brittany sensual? Quizás se venga un poco de eso en unos capítulos más ;) espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas leyendo, gracias por tú review! :D**

**Cookieaiida****: te gustó el dueto? No crees que sería increíble un dueto Santana/Puck en Glee? Siempre he esperado uno de ellos, esperemos que en la 3era temporada se cumpla, muchas gracias por las buenas vibras, muchas para ti también! Gracias por leer y por dejar un review!  
><strong>**  
><strong>**leva21****: Heeeey Leva, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también un abrazo, muchas gracias por darme ánimo para seguir. **

**gbrujnkdl****: Y aquí está el próximo, sé que demoré un poco, pero espero que no te hayas aburrido de esperar y que te guste este capítulo…? :D un abrazo, gracias por tu review!  
><strong>**  
><strong>**AndreRamosM**** : Creo que es primera vez que me dejas un review, verdad? Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, te agradezco el haber dejado un comentario, me anima a seguir, un abrazo!  
><strong>**Rochy0****: Hey Rochy0! Me demoré un poco, pero aquí, un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste! Un abrazo muy grande; gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review!****  
><strong>

Santana dio un suspiro y cerró su locker de un golpe, al mismo tiempo en el que posicionaba su mochila sobre su hombro derecho y comenzaba a caminar hacía su clase de matemática, al llegar a la puerta, notó que el salón aún no se encontraba abierto, giró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba la mochila de espalda y se sentaba en el suelo, junto a la puerta del salón, la chica extrajo su iPod del bolso, al mismo tiempo en que reproducía la canción "Helicopter" de "Oh Land" y releía un mensaje que Puck le había enviado a su celular

"No puedo ir a matemática Tana, estoy solucionando un problema con Hannah…si entiendes lo que digo" Santana volvió a dar un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en que cerraba su celular, y lo arrojaba dentro de su mochila

"_Puckerman no puede ser más estúpido, si se vuelven a dar cuenta que ha faltado a clases sin autorización le darán detención por más de una semana y podría, por eso, ir al reformatorio de nuevo!" _ pensó Santana frunciendo el ceño, para luego observar a las personas que caminaban por el pasillo, fue en aquel momento, cuando la vio… la rubia venía caminando por el pasillo hacía la clase de matemática, Santana la observó con atención, al mismo tiempo en que sentía aquellas mariposas, que ya se hacían habituales en su estómago y sonrío, al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba los audífonos de su oídos.

"Hey Britt" dijo la morena observando a Brittany desde su lugar en el suelo, la rubia desvío su atención hacia Santana, y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro

"Hey Santana!" exclamó la rubia poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la morena, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de esta "Cómo te va?" preguntó la rubia con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Santana no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta, para luego contestar

"Bien…cómo te va a ti?" preguntó Santana, mientras veía como algunos de los chicos comenzaban a entrar al salón, que ya estaba abierto, y que miraban la interacción de las chicas con un tanto de extrañeza, todo el análisis de Santana se vio interrumpido por un par de manos que tomaron su iPod de las propias, Santana sonrió y exclamó

"Hey Britt, por que no te sientas conmigo hoy…? Puck no vino y…no quiero sentirme sola…" dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada de sí misma, Brittany sonrió y se sentó al lado de Santana, en el suelo

"Puedo revisar tú música?" pregunto Brittany desbloqueando el iPod y mirando a Santana a los ojos, Santana simplemente asintió con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"Me gusta esta canción" dijo la rubia enseñándole la pantalla a Santana, quién sonrió ampliamente al ver "Valerie" seleccionada.

"Sí, es una de mis favoritas" sonrió Santana observando a Brittany, quien se había colocado un audífono y meneaba sus manos al ritmo de la música, la morena soltó una leve carcajada y alzó su vista, cuando vio que el profesor de matemática ya estaba haciendo su entrada al salón

"Pierce, López, adentro por favor" dijo el profesor entrando al salón dando grandes zancadas, Santana se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Brittany, quién la tomó y se puso de pie.

"Dónde nos sentamos?" preguntó Santana sonriéndole a la rubia, quien respondió con la misma sonrisa, tomando por el brazo a la morena y arrastrándola a uno de los puestos del final del salón agregando "Es mejor sentarnos al final, así podemos hablar aunque sea un poco durante la clase" dijo la rubia tomando asiento, al igual que Santana

"Bueno, como bien saben, hoy tenemos un test de entrada, espero que hayan estudiado pues vale el 15% de la nota del próximo examen", Santana giró sus ojos mientras pensaba en Puck, y no pudo evitar apretar sus manos contra la mesa, pero se relajó, cuando sintió la mano de Brittany sobre la de ella

"Tranquila Santana, Puck no tendrá problemas" dijo la rubia apretando la mano de Santana, quién correspondió al apretón y asintió, para luego preguntar

"Estudiaste?" Brittany negó con la cabeza

"Nunca lo hago por que no entiendo" contestó con simpleza la rubia para luego agregar "Tú sabes que soy algo to…" Santana alzó una ceja observando a Brittany, quién dio un pequeño suspiro, para luego sonreír y corregirse a sí misma "tú sabes que pienso diferente al resto, por lo que la forma en la que el profesor explica no me hace sentido…" dijo Brittany recibiendo las dos hojas con preguntas, extendiéndole una Santana

"Bueno, podemos estudiar si quieres, no soy muy buena en matemática, pero puedo intentar ayudarte" respondió la morena con una sonrisa tímida, fijando la vista en sus manos, Brittany sonrió ampliamente y respondió con un simple "Sí, me encantaría" Santana alzó su vista para mirar a la rubia a los ojos, sonrió levemente, al mismo tiempo en que se perdía un poco en los ojos de la rubia, luego de un par de segundos, aclaró su garganta y volvió su vista a su hoja de ejercicios notando que eran preguntas de alternativa, las fue leyendo una a una, hasta finalizar el test, le echó una última mirada y se dispuso a entregarlo, cuando observó que Brittany no tenía nada contestado, y que se encontraba observando su hoja con una cara de confusión y angustia; Santana giró sus ojos, puesto que nunca había hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer ni por Puck ni nadie, pero la mirada de Brittany, era más de lo que podía soportar, por lo que en un rápido movimiento, intercambio su test con el de la rubia, quién la miró sorprendida, Santana le guiñó un ojo, y contestó las alternativas, cerciorándose de que eran las mismas preguntas que le habían tocado a ella, 5 minutos después, Santana se puso de pie y llevó ambos test donde el profesor, quien le sonrió, Santana volvió a su puesto

"Hey Britt, quieres salir?" preguntó Santana sonriéndole a la rubia, quién la miró un tanto confundida

"Podemos salir?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño

"Sí" respondió la morena con simpleza, cogiendo a Brittany del brazo y caminando hacía el profesor.

"Señor Smith, debo llevar a Brittany a la enfermería, no se está sintiendo muy bien…" dijo la morena con una voz un tanto sensual, el profesor la miró con una sonrisa hacia el lado y contestó

"Si señorita López, llévela", Santana sonrió y tomo a Brittany del brazo, ambas dejaron el salón

"Eso fue fácil" dijo la rubia sonriendo, y Santana sólo pudo asentir, para luego agregar

"Vamos a escondernos bajo las graderías, ahí podremos pasar la hora sin que nadie nos diga nada" dijo la morena y la rubia asintió, las chicas caminaron hacia las graderías en silencio, que para sorpresa de Santana, no le incomodó en lo más mínimo, al llegar, ambas se sentaron frente a frente en el pasto, bajo las graderías

"Es primera vez que me voy de una clase" dijo la rubia sonriendo y mirando a Santana, quién sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a jugar con el pasto, arrancando pequeños puñados de el

"Con Puck siempre lo hacemos" contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros, para luego preguntar "Tampoco lo hiciste en tú antigua escuela?" la rubia se mordió el labio inferior y alzó su vista hacia arriba

"Mmmm…Nop!" contestó, para luego añadir "era un tanto más difícil hacerlo, los profesores eran más gruñones, y no le agradaba a muchos" dijo la rubia sonriendo, Santana soltó una pequeña carcajada, para luego añadir, sin pensar

"Me cuesta creer que puedan haber personas a las que no les agrades" al escuchar sus propias palabras, Santana abrió sus ojos como plato, al mismo tiempo en que sentía que su rostro se iba tornando cada vez más rojo

"Por qué, Santana?" preguntó la rubia mirando directamente a los ojos a la morena, quién intentó bajar la mirada, pero se encontró hundiéndose con facilidad en el mar de los de Brittany

"Yo…uhm…ah…eres agradable" contestó con rapidez la morena, para luego golpearse mentalmente por la respuesta que había dado

"_Eres agradable?...eres agradable? López, qué clase de idiota eres? No pudiste pensar en una mejor forma de decirle a la chica que es la persona más adorable con la que te has cruzado en la secundaria y quizás en la vida? Eres agradable…! Gracias a esas frases me doy cuenta de que paso demasiado tiempo con Puckerman…" _

"Uhm…Santana?" escuchó la morena, lo que la obligó a salir de su trance y observar a la rubia que se encontraba frente a ella mirándola un tanto confundida

"Lo siento Britt, estaba pensando…qué dijiste?" preguntó la morena, sintiendo, como por millonésima vez esa tarde, su rostro se tornaba rojo

"Te dije que tú también eres agradable, y quizás una de las chicas más simpáticas que he conocido" dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente, Santana no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que irrumpió en sus labios, para luego pensar _"Dios! Qué está haciendo Brittany conmigo? Cuando estoy con ella me transformo automáticamente en el maldito Ronald Mc'donald que jamás deja de sonreír y en un puto arcoíris, mi rostro no deja de cambiar de color…qué demonios…?" _

"Hey San! Tengo una idea! Por qué no jugamos a preguntarnos cosas? Creo que nos serviría para conocernos mejor" exclamó la rubia sonriendo ampliamente y meneándose en su lugar, Santana no pudo evitar sentir miedo, el hecho de exponerse a que alguien que no fuera Puck, pudiese preguntarle lo que quisiera, le generaba algo inexplicable adentro, una inseguridad que no le era para nada familiar, pero, al ver los ojos chispeantes y la sonrisa de entusiasmo de Brittany, no pudo negarse

"Seguro Britt…tú primero" dijo la morena, para luego morderse el labio inferior

"Ok…Tú color favorito!" dijo la rubia sonriendo, Santana sonrió y contestó

"Rojo… cuál es el tuyo?" preguntó Santana sintiéndose más relajada

"Uhm…es difícil, cuando era más pequeña y me preguntaban eso, siempre contestaba el color del arcoíris, hasta que un niño que iba conmigo en la primaria se burló mucho de mí y me dijo que eso no era un color…ahora me gusta el verde más que todos" sonrió la rubia, para luego realizar otra pregunta "Animal favorito!"

"Los gatos" contestó Santana con seguridad, Brittany la observó y exclamó

"En serio San? Entonces debes conocer a Lord Tubbington! Es mi gato, es muy gordo, sólo come comida de humano…estoy un tanto enojada con él, porque volvió a fumar, pero aun así, debes conocerlo" Santana alzó una ceja ante el estamento de Brittany, un gato que fuma no era precisamente algo normal, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, al fin y al cabo, se encontraba con Brittany, que de seguro no era la definición de normal, así como tampoco, lo que sentía por la rubia lo era.

"Me encantaría conocerlo Britt" sonrió la morena para luego preguntar "Cuál es tú canción favorita?", la rubia se mordió el labio y contestó con seguridad "Tik tok de Ke$ha!, cuál es la tuya" exclamó con entusiasmo Brittany, Santana se mordió el labio inferior

"Mmmm…eso es difícil…"

"Vamos San! Piensa!" dijo la rubia con emoción, Santana soltó una carcajada

"Mmmm…No sé" Santana vio como los ojos de Brittany se apagaron ante la respuesta, así que agregó con rapidez "Pero..te puedo decir la canción que más escucho últimamente?" sonrió Santana, al mismo tiempo en que los ojos de Brittany volvieron a iluminarse y asentía

" I've just seen a face, de The Beatles" contestó la morena con una gran sonrisa, la rubia asintió y preguntó

"De qué se trata? Puedes cantarme un poco San?" la morena observó a Brittany y no supo que hacer…

"Uhm Britt, yo…no sé cantar…?" dijo la morena un tanto insegura

"Oh…vamos San! Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo, sólo un trozo!" Santana se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a sopesar sus opciones  
><em>"Cantar-avergonzarte-hacer feliz a Brittany o No cantar-borrar la sonrisa de Brittany" <em>Santana sacudió su cabeza y tomó una decisión

"Ok Britt, pero sólo un poco" exclamó Santana, tomando una bocanada de aire, para luego comenzar a cantar

"I've just seen a face / Acabo de ver un rostro  
>I can't forget the time or place  No puedo olvidar el tiempo o lugar  
>That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  Donde nos conocimos, ella es simplemente la chica para mi  
>And I want all the world to see we've met  Y quiero que todo el mundo vea que nos conocimos  
>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm<p>

Had it been another day / Hubiese sido otro día  
>I might have looked the other way  Quizás hubiese mirado hacia otro lado  
>But I had never been aware  Pero nunca me hubiese dado cuenta  
>And as it is I dream of her tonight  Pero como es, soñaré con ella esta noche.  
>La, di, di, da di di<p>

Falling, yes I am falling / Enamorandome, sí, me estoy enamorando  
>And she keeps calling me back again  Y ella sigue llamándome  
>I have never known  Nunca supe  
>The likes of this, I've been alone  como era esto, he estado sola  
>And I have missed things and kept out of sight  Y me he perdido de cosas, manteniéndolas fuera de vista  
>But other girls were never quite like this  pero otras chicas, nunca fueron así.  
>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm<p>

Santana terminó de cantar y observó a Brittany, quien la miró a los ojos y sonrió dulcemente, Santana sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, la sonrisa que Brittany le estaba entregando era un tanto diferente a las usuales que la rubia le regalaba constantemente

"Eso fue hermoso San, y realmente puedes cantar" dijo la rubia manteniendo el contacto visual con Santana, quien sonrió tímidamente y volvió la vista a sus manos

"Gracias Britt…" dijo Santana aún un tanto avergonzada, unos segundos después, la morena sólo vio una mano extendida frente a su rostro, la morena alzó la vista y se encontró con una mirada azul, con un brillo y calma de la que jamás había sido testigo

"Vamos San, debemos volver a buscar nuestras cosas…ya terminó la hora" Santana se sorprendió al escuchar esto y tomó la mano de Brittany para ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar con la rubia hacia el salón, caminaban en silencio, cuando Santana sintió un dedo meñique tomando el propio, la morena se sorprendió y desvío su mirada hacia los dedos entrelazados

"Sabes San?" dijo la rubia fijando también su mirada en los dedos entrelazados

"Qué Britt?" respondió la morena observando también los dedos entrelazados

"Hace mucho tiempo que una hora pasaba tan rápido" sonrió Brittany, y Santana se vio reflejando esta sonrisa

"Sí Britt, lo mismo para mi" respondió la latina

"San…?"  
>"Si Britt?"<br>"Crees que algún día te pasará lo que dice la canción que me cantaste?" preguntó la rubia entrando al salón ya vacío de matemática y caminando hacía el último puesto, donde el bolso de Santana y el de ella se encontraban, Santana observó a Brittany por un segundo y caminó hacía donde la rubia se encontraba tomando su mochila, al igual que Brittany, ambas comenzaron a caminar a la salida del salón y llegaron al pasillo, Santana dio un suspiro y contestó

"Creo que ya ha sucedido Britt" dijo la latina mirando a los ojos a Brittany, quien se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatillas, Santana sonrió levemente y posó su mano en la barbilla de Brittany para establecer contacto visual

"Nos vemos en la práctica más tarde?" preguntó la morena mirando a Brittany a los ojos, quien correspondió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior

"Si…nos vemos y quizás…podemos volver juntas a casa?" preguntó la rubia, Santana la observó y asintió con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Brittany sonrió de vuelta, para luego inclinarse y besar a Santana en la mejilla quien se quedó de pie en el pasillo, observando como la rubia se alejaba del lugar, y por segunda vez, en una semana, una de sus manos se encontraba posicionada en la mejilla en la que la rubia había posado sus labios por un segundo.

****

**Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado…uhm, yo no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo…pero qué piensan ustedes? Déjenme sus comentarios a través de reviews, mensajes privados o lo que gusten! Abrazos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Qué tal? Espero que todo ande bien! **

**Por mi parte, todo va bien, aunque el lunes terminan mis vacaciones =( **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo que creo, es de los más largos que he escrito, de cualquier forma, si les gusta o no, háganmelo saber, ya que en el capítulo anterior recibí menos reviews que en los primeros =(  
><strong>**neta7**** : Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que quieras seguir leyendo más luego de él! Muchas gracias por tu revieeew! :D **

**Drass****: Hey Drass! Haha, acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste (: y gracias por leer aquella partecita! Haha! (: **

**nayareth****: No demoré tanto! Así que espero que te guste esta actualización, un abraazo! (: **

**cookieaiida****: Quizás en la tercera temporada Santana se muestre más tierna con Britt, sería ideal yo creo para todos los fans de Brittana! Haha, ojala te guste este capítulo, cuídate!  
><strong>**SexyPank****: Y sexypank, escuchaste la canción? Te gustó? Haha, un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review! ******

La práctica se encontraba en marcha; las cheerios ya se encontraban todas corriendo alrededor de la cancha con todas las energías puestas en la acción

"Pongan más ánimo o tendrán que correr 3 vueltas más, muevan esos enormes traseros!" gritó Sue Sylvester a través de su megáfono, muchas chicas giraron sus ojos, mientras otras sólo dieron un suspiro y continuaron corriendo

"Juro que algún día nos va a matar" exclamó una rubia con la respiración entre cortada a la morena que trotaba a su lado

"Es el precio que hay que pagar por la popularidad, Quinn" respondió Santana tomando un poco de la botella de agua que tenía en la mano

"Ugh, a veces me gustaría no preocuparme tanto por esas cosas" dijo la rubia deteniéndose, luego de cruzar la meta, posicionando sus manos en su estómago mientras se concentraba en recuperar la respiración, Santana se detuvo unos segundos después, extendiéndole la botella de agua a Quinn, para luego apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia, para comenzar a elongar sus piernas

"Sí…también yo" dijo Santana mirando a las porristas novatas, que por orden de Sue debían correr dos vueltas más

"Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja, Santana desvío su mirada hacía la rubia y frunció el ceño

"Uh…por qué?" Preguntó la morena terminando de elongar

"Por qué mirabas a las novatas así?" dijo Quinn con una leve sonrisa

"Yo no estaba mirando a las novatas" dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos, Quinn volvió a alzar una ceja, pasándole la botella de agua a Santana, para luego, ella misma, comenzar a elongar sus piernas, Santana tomo un sorbo de agua, y volvió su mirada de nuevo hacía las novatas; sí, le había mentido a Quinn, le pasaba algo, algo con nombre y apellido; "Brittany Pierce", la morena la divisó entre el grupo, iba corriendo al lado de Hanna, pero mantenía la vista en el suelo, de un momento a otro, Brittany alzó la vista y le sonrío a Santana, quien la miró y devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un intenso color rojo

"Qué fue eso?" escuchó la morena y sacudió su cabeza, borrando inmediatamente su sonrisa y esperando que también, con el movimiento su rostro volviese al color normal

"Qué fue qué?" fingió demencia la morena, Quinn alzó una ceja, mientras en su rostro se formaba una leve sonrisa, la rubia removió su mano del hombro de la Latina, y se cruzó de brazos

"Vamos Santana, no soy ciega…Tú-Brittany; sonrisas, rostro rojo…" exclamó la rubia girando los ojos, Santana bajó la mirada, para luego alzarla y responder

"No sé de qué estás hablando" volvió a fingir demencia la Latina, Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada y respondió

"Santana…sólo para que lo sepas; TE CONOZCO!" dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos a Santana, para luego añadir "Además, esa actitud insegura, no te queda bien" Santana giró los ojos, dio un suspiro al aire y contestó

"Ok…no sé de que se trata" respondió la morena un tanto frustrada con las manos en la cintura, añadiendo "ella es…no sé…simpática"

"En serio Santana? Simpática…? Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?" dijo Quinn alzando nuevamente las cejas

"Ugh…eres tan frustrante Fabray!" dijo Santana perdiendo la paciencia, cruzándose de brazos, para luego mirar hacia el lado, fijando su mirada en Brittany, quien seguía corriendo, la morena giró sus ojos y volvió la vista hacía Quinn, quien seguía esperando una respuesta por parte de la morena

"Y…?" exclamó la rubia alzando una sola ceja

"Y no sé de que se trata Fabray…simplemente, me agrada, me gusta estar con ella y eso es todo" dijo la latina mirando a Quinn a los ojos, quién sonrió

"Eso está mejor…y, a ella, le gusta estar contigo?" preguntó la rubia golpeando con un codo en el estomago a la morena, Santana giró los ojos tratando de parecer molesta, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro.

"No lo sé…supongo, hemos estado uhm…hablando" dijo la morena sonriendo levemente, recordando los momentos que había compartido con Brittany durante la semana

"Hablando con las bocas extremadamente cerca?" contestó Quinn con una leve sonrisa y una ceja alzada, Santana que se encontraba tomando agua, se atoró con ella y miró a Quinn con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Fabray!" Santana siguió tosiendo por unos segundos, para luego mirar a Quinn a los ojos y comenzar a caminar hacía el grupo de porristas que ya habían terminado de hacer los ejercicios, Quinn la siguió y comenzaron a caminar una al lado de la otra

"No sé que diría el" dijo la morena apuntando la cruz que Quinn tenía colgando en el cuello "si te escuchara hablar de esa forma…" dijo Santana mirando de reojo a Quinn, quien soltó una pequeña carcajada y respondió

"El lo sabe todo Santana, y además, ir todos los domingos a misa y confesarme, tiene su utilidad" dijo la rubia mirando también de reojo a Santana, quien soltó una carcajada; ambas chicas se cruzaron de brazos y continuaron su camino hacia el grupo de porristas, al llegar, Sue se puso al lado de ellas, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambas

"Escuchen pequeñas vergüenzas de seres humanos, miren aquí a Quinn y Santana…NI UNA GOTA DE SUDOR, y ustedes, parecen bolas de mantequilla sometidas al calor, se derriten!, espero que de aquí a un par de semanas dejen de sudar así y puedan verse DIGNAS luego de un pequeño calentamiento!" dijo Sue un tanto irritada, para luego añadir "LLEVO TAN SÓLO UN PAR DE MINUTOS MIRANDO SUS PEQUEÑAS Y GRASOSAS CARAS Y YA NO PUEDO MÁS…A LAS DUCHAS! MAÑANA ENTRENAMIENTO MATUTINO Y UN INTENSIVO EN LA TARDE!" dijo Sue retirándose del lugar, Santana miró a Quinn y ambas se sonrieron cómplicemente

"Se siente TAN BIEN ser usada como ejemplo por Sue" dijo Quinn arreglándose el cabello con ambas manos

"Hemos trabajado por eso Quinn…no podría ser de otra forma" dijo la morena con una sonrisa leve dibujada en el rostro

"Así es" dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar hacia las duchas junto con Santana, cuando sintió que alguien pasaba por delante de ellas y acto seguido, se posicionaba en frente, haciéndolas parar, Quinn sonrió levemente y dirigió su mirada hacía Santana, quien había parado en seco y se encontraba mirando nerviosamente sus zapatillas

"Hola Brittany" dijo Quinn mirando a la rubia sonriendo, Brittany sonrió de vuelta y correspondió el saludo de Quinn con un abrazo,

"Hola Quinn!" Santana observó la interacción y sonrió levemente, la forma en la que Brittany se planteaba frente al mundo le causaba una inmensa ternura  
>"Cómo te sientes con el entrenamiento?" preguntó la jefa de las porristas a Brittany, quien se encogió de hombros, para luego cruzar ambos detrás de su espalda<p>

"No lo encontré la gran cosa, no sé por que todas las chicas parecían tan cansadas" sonrió con simpleza la chica de ojos azules, Santana y Quinn sonrieron levemente

"Tienes un muy buen estado físico Brittany, a todas las porristas nuevas les cuesta tomar el ritmo, pero por lo que veo, tú estarás bien" dijo Quinn mirando intensamente a la otra rubia, Brittany sonrió, al mismo tiempo en que Santana y Quinn comenzaban a caminar hacia las duchas, Brittany comenzó a caminar junto a ellas, pero sin voltearse, siempre mirándolas de frente

"No piensas voltearte Brittany?" preguntó Santana frunciendo el ceño, mientras observaba como Brittany parecía tener ojos en la espalda, pues se movía con fluidez, sin siquiera mirar donde pisaba

"Es más divertido de esta forma San!" dijo Brittany con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Santana la observó por un micro segundo y no pude evitar la pequeña carcajada que escapó de sus labios, Quinn se encontraba mirando la interacción de las chicas

"_Es interesante ver la forma en Santana se relaciona con Brittany, se ve tan…cómoda" _ pensó la rubia

"Hey San! Sabes que otra forma es entretenida para caminar?" dijo la chica rubia deteniendo sus movimientos, Santana se detuvo también y la observó

"Cuál Britt?" acto seguido, Brittany posicionó ambos pies sobre los de Santana, la morena frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar nada, en el momento en que lo iba a hacer, sintió los brazos de Brittany posicionados en su cuello, al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de la latina, Quinn se mordió el labio inferior para suprimir la carcajada que amenazaba por salir al ver la cara de Santana, que se encontraba roja, con ambos brazos inmóviles colgando a su costado

"Vamos San, camina!" dijo la rubia hablándole al oído a Santana, quien se puso aún más roja y comenzó a dar un par de pasos, Brittany soltó una gran carcajada, al mismo tiempo en que se sujetaba con más fuerza del cuello de Santana, Quinn rió junto con la rubia y Santana le lanzó una mirada asesina, Quinn la observó divertida y continúo caminando junto con las chicas quienes llevaban aquella particular forma de caminar, cuando se encontraban llegando a las duchas, Brittany soltó a Santana y se "bajó" de los pies de la latina, quién aún mantenía aquella cara de impresión y un tanto sonrojada  
>"Nos iremos juntas San?" preguntó la rubia entrando a los camerinos junto con Quinn y Santana, la morena observó a la rubia y asintió, Brittany esbozó una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a su bolso, para sacar sus cosas para tomar una ducha, al igual que Quinn y Santana.<p>

"Así que hasta se irán juntas a casa Lopez?" dijo Quinn en voz baja, mientras sacaba ropa de su bolso, la morena sólo giró sus ojos y guardó silencio, la rubia tomó esto como una señal para seguir explayándose "Eso es mucho más que hablar, si me permites decírtelo" exclamó Quinn con un gesto burlesco en el rostro, Santana volvió a girar sus ojos

"Y qué harás tú ahora Fabray?" preguntó Santana intentando cambiar de tema

"Ir a casa, comer algo y luego iré al cine con Finn" dijo Quinn de forma casual.

"Finn…" dijo la morena girando sus ojos…la rubia frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada

"No sé por que sigues con el…he visto como…" Santana observó a Quinn, quien se encontraba mirándola a los ojos directamente, la latina tomó esto como una señal y continúo lo que iba a decir "He visto como te comportas con Puck, y como te preocupa lo que haga…yo…" Quinn cortó a Santana

"Santana…Noah no es una persona confiable, por mucho que, quizás, en algún momento, pudiese tener sentimientos por el, no puedo confiar, lo que complica todo…Finn puede ser un desastre, despistado, un tanto perdedor, pero confío en el, y necesito eso, no puedo manchar mi reputación siendo una entretención más en la vida de Noah" dijo Quinn cerrando su bolso y tomando su toalla para irse a duchar, Santana observó como su amiga se alejaba y alzó su vista al cielo por un segundo

"_Fabray…por qué no te das el tiempo de conocer mejor a Puck!" _pensó la morena, para luego tomar su toalla y dirigirse a las duchas…luego de una media hora, la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban listas y habían dejado la escuela, Quinn se había ido hace aproximadamente 5 minutos, al igual que la mayoría de las porristas, a excepción de Santana, quien se encontraba sentada fuera del gimnasio esperando a Brittany…

"_No sé que puede estar tomándole tanto tiempo…se metió a la ducha antes que yo, quizás se arrepintió de irse conmigo y está esperando que me vaya, para salir de los camerinos, aunque sería mucho más fácil que me dijera que tiene algo más que hacer o qué…- _**Hey Santana! **" fue la frase que interrumpió el divago mental de Santana, alzó su vista y se encontró con una sonriente Brittany

"Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero no sabía cual era la llave caliente de la ducha…y no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, fui intentando distintas combinaciones hasta que resultó" exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa, para luego extenderle la mano a Santana, quien la tomó y se puso de pie.

"Comprendo Britt" dijo Santana colgándose su bolso al costado izquierdo del cuerpo, para comenzar a caminar con Brittany hacía los estacionamientos del instituto

"Y qué estabas pensando cuando llegué, parecías triste o algo angustiada?" preguntó la rubia mirando a Santana, quien se mordió el labio inferior y contestó

"Oh, nada…una tontería" respondió la latina, esperando que Brittany tomara eso como una respuesta aceptable, la rubia la observó y dijo

"No creo que lo haya sido, te veías muy complicada, pero…veo que no quieres hablar de eso y noto que ya estás mejor, así que jugaré a creerte" Santana observó a Brittany con sorpresa y sonrío ampliamente

"Gracias Britt" la rubia sonrió ante esto y por instinto, entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de Santana

"Me gusta esto" dijo la rubia observando los dedos de ambas, Santana sonrió y contestó  
>"Sí, a mi también" ambas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al auto de Santana, quien le abrió la puerta a Brittany y luego se subió al asiento del conductor, ambas arrojaron sus bolsos al asiento trasero, Santana prendió el auto y comenzó a andar.<p>

"Britt?" preguntó la morena con la vista fija en el camino, la chica de ojos azules desvió su mirada del iPod para fijarla en la latina que manejaba concentradamente

"Sí?" preguntó con curiosidad la rubia

"Tienes que llegar de inmediato a tu casa?" preguntó de forma casual la morena, la rubia la observó con atención

"No San…Por qué?" exclamó

"Uhm…te gustaría acompañarme a comprar un par de cosas y luego, ir a comer algo?" preguntó la latina, para luego morderse el labio inferior, la rubia observó a la latina y una gran sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro

"Me encantaría Santana!" dijo la rubia escogiendo una canción en el iPod para comenzar a cantarla

"You've got a fast car / Tú tienes un auto rápido  
>I wanna a ticket to anywhere  Yo quiero un ticket para cualquier lugar.  
>Maybe we make a deal  Quizás podríamos hacer un trato  
>Maybe together we can get somewhere  Quizás juntas podemos llegar a algún lugar  
>Any place is better  Cualquier lugar es mejor  
>Starting from zero, got nothing to lose  Partiendo desde cero, no tengo nada que perder  
>Maybe we'll make something  Quizás haremos algo…  
>Me, myself, I've got nothing to prove  Yo, yo misma, no tengo nada que probar.

Santana desvío por un segundo la vista del camino para observar a Brittany, la rubia se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, cantando, Santana sintió un vuelco en su estómago, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba que lo que se encontraba presenciando, Brittany, con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrada en la música, cantando, con sólo las luces de la carretera iluminando el camino, era uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, la morena dio un suspiro y comenzó a acelerar un poco, Brittany abrió los ojos y observó a la morena, quien, tenía su vista fija en el camino, Brittany sonrió levemente observando a Santana; su perfil, contrastado con las luces del camino, su postura mucho más relajada y su mirada en paz, le transmitían algo: una tranquilidad y un sentimiento de familiaridad, de pertenecer a algún lado, que no sentía hace mucho, la rubia cerró los ojos y volvió a cantar

You've got a fast car / Tú tienes un auto rápido.  
>Is it fast enough so we can fly away?  Es lo suficientemente rápido, para que podamos volar lejos?  
>We gotta make a decision  Tenemos que tomar una decisión  
>Leave tonight or live and die this way  Irnos esta noche o morir y vivir de esta manera

Say remember when we were driving, driving in your car / Digo, recuerdo cuando íbamos en tú auto, manejando tu auto  
>Speed so fast it felt like I was drunk  La velocidad tan rápida, que se sentía como si estuviese ebria  
>City lights lay out before us  Las luces de la ciudad detrás de nosotros

Brittany abrió los ojos y notó como la mano de Santana se encontraba apoyada en la palanca de cambios y sin pensarlo dos veces, posó la propia sobre la de la morena, entrelazando sus dedos de manera inmediata, Santana sonrió por un segundo, para luego volver su vista al camino, Brittany sonrió, al mismo tiempo en que seguía cantando, y, al igual que la morena, fijaba su mirada en el camino cuando notó que una voz se había acoplado a la propia, observó a Santana, quien se encontraba cantando y mirándola de reojo

And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder / Y tu brazo se sentía bien alrededor de mi hombro  
>And I had a feeling that I belonged  Y yo tuve el sentimiento de que pertenecía

Brittany desvió su mirada por un segundo de manera tímida, para luego volver a alzarla y encontrarse con la de Santana, quien sonreía levemente, al mismo tiempo en que cantaba la última frase de la canción junto con ella

I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone / Tuve el sentimiento de que podia ser alguien, que podía ser alguien…

Ambas chicas sonrieron tímidamente y volvieron la vista hacía el camino con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, al mismo tiempo en que Brittany comenzaba a acariciar la mano de la morena con su pulgar.

**-  
>Les gustó? No les gustó? Haganmelo saber, los reviews me animan a escribir más rápido!<br>la canción del final es FAST CAR de Tracy Chapman por si alguien quiere escucharla, un abrazo a todos! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Creo que primero que nada es importante pedir disculpas si los hice esperar mucho! La Universidad me tenía/tiene ocupadísima, pero…un fin de semana largo hace maravillas y he aquí el capítulo 6 del fic que espero disfruten, pues me entretuve escribiéndolo, un consejo; si les gusta ambientar las historias, podrían buscar las siguientes canciones y tenerlas preparadas para algunos momentos de este capítulo  
>-Shots–LMFAO<br>-Like a G6 – Far East Movement  
>- I think I like it – Fake Blood<br>- Give me everything – Pitbull ft. Neyo !

**-****Leva21:****Así****que****fast****car****es****una****de****tus****canciones****favoritas?****Creo****que****me****agrada****tu****gusto****musical,****muchas****gracias****por****tu****review!****Espero****te****agrade****este****capítulo!****  
>-<strong>**Drass:****Te****dije****que****iba****a****actualizar****este****fin****de****semana,****pero****no****te****dije****cuando,****espero****sorprenderte!****Estamos****hablando!****(:****  
>-<strong>**Nayareth:****No****cumplí****con****lo****de****actualizar****pronto,****pero****a****ver****si****este****capítulo****te****gusta****y****de****cierta****forma****remedia****la****espera,****un****abrazo,****gracias****por****tu****review!****  
>-<strong>**Panquem:****Hey!****No,****no****creo****que****vaya****a****haber****Faberry,****quizás****amistad,****pero****no****relación****amorosa,****lo****siento!****Haha,****gracias****por****tu****review.****Ps:****Limme****meaning****sex?****No****lo****sé,****hay****que****ver****que****es****lo****que****fluye!****  
>-<strong>**Maguii:****Hey!****Muchas****gracias****por****tu****review,****creo****que****no****habías****dejado****nunca****uno;****siempre****es****agradable****recibir****nuevas****opiniones,****un****abrazo,****espero****que****te****guste****este****capítulo!****  
>-<strong>**Landslide****'****dream:****Heeeey!****Haha,****bueno,****acá****un****actualización****del****fic,****espero****que****aún****lo****sigas****extrañando****y****no****te****hayas****aburrido****de****esperar,****un****abrazo,****cuídate!  
>-<strong>**:****Muchas****gracias****por****tu****review!****Me****sacó****una****sonrisa****muy****grande!****No****sé/no****creo****que****la****actualización****que****me****pediste****en****el****review****sea****considerada****como**** "****PRONTO****"****,****pero****si****espero****que****te****guste!**

"Y simplemente se sentaron y tomaron un café?" dijo con cara de incredulidad el chico del mohicano pasando su mano por su cabeza

"Pues sí…bueno, no sólo tomamos café, también hablamos mucho" contestó la chica morena con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba sobre su cama y se sentaba al estilo indio

"Oh…hablaron también?" dijo Puck con ironía para luego ponerse de pie y golpear a Santana suavemente en la cabeza  
>"Hey! Cuidado Puckerman! No me obligues a actuar como se hace en Lima Hights contigo!" dijo Santana un tanto molesta, Puck dio un suspiro para luego girar sus ojos y sentarse frente a la latina.<p>

"López…Eres atractiva, Brittany es atractiva lo que hace que el atractivo sea al cuadrado…métete en sus pantalones YA!" dijo Puck para agregar "No necesitas café, no necesitas hablar, sólo ACTÚA!" Santana giró sus ojos, para luego dar un suspiro y arrojarse dramáticamente hacía atrás sobre su cama

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Para ti es fácil hacer alguna movida o demostrarle a alguna chica lo que sientes, yo debo…averiguar si la chica se siente atraída por otras chicas, y luego, después de ese LARGO proceso, intentar algo…Brittany ni siquiera sabe que soy…" Santana guardó silencio y volvió a incorporarse para encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva de Puck

"Uhm…entiendo…pero aún así San, es DOLOROSO mirarte, hueles a amor y ni siquiera se han besado…es por eso que siento que deberían hacerlo!" Dijo Puck sonriendo, para agregar con rápidez "Pronto…y si no es molestia, invitarme" Santana soltó una leve carcajada y acto seguido golpeó al chico en la cabeza  
>"En tus sueños Noah" Puck se abalanzó sobre la chica y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas<br>"Te advertí que la próxima vez que me dijeras Noah te arrepentirías" exclamó el chico atacando los costados de Santana con ambas manos, la morena comenzó a lanzar golpes, al mismo tiempo en que el sonido de las risas era lo único que resonaba dentro de la habitación, esto, hasta que una de las piernas de Santana conectó directo con la quijada de Puck, quien cayó de la cama y se quedó recostado en el suelo, la latina se incorporó inmediatamente y se hincó al lado de su amigo para ayudarlo

"Dios, Puck…lo siento!" dijo la latina para luego fruncir el ceño, extrañándose de las palabras que estaban saliendo por su boca, Puck la observó un tanto confundido, para luego incorporarse levemente y exclamar

"Olvidé decirte que hay una fiesta en casa Finn hoy e iremos, van todas las porristas, los perdedores del club Glee, los chicos del equipo de fútbol, hockey…HOY es el día en el que mi pequeña Santana probará el amor" Santana lo observó con incredulidad para luego soltar una carcajada

"Puck, definitivamente estás loco!" el chico del mohicano observó a la latina y agregó  
>"Puckasaurus nunca se equivoca!" Santana observó a Puck con el rostro serio, para unos segundos después, ambos explotar en risa<p>

3 horas habían pasado desde la caída de Puck y el ataque de risa que sobrevino a aquél evento y el ambiente, en estos momentos, era completamente distinto, Santana se encontraba sentada frente al espejo aplicándose los últimos toques de maquillaje, mientras Puck terminaba de arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo del baño

"Sabes Tana…estaba pensando…" dijo el chico mirándose desde distintos ángulos en el espejo  
>"Puckerman, que lindo saber que piensas" dijo Santana con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Puck giró sus ojos, aún sabiendo que Santana no podría verlo y continúo con su idea<p>

"Dejaré en el olvido el comentario que acabas de hacer y continuaré mi idea…pienso, que si no fueras mi amiga amante-de-chicas favorita, seríamos una pareja increíble, reyes de McKinley" dijo el chico practicando caras seductoras frente al espejo, la latina al escuchar esto se dirigió al baño, posicionándose al lado de Puck, quién la observó por un micro segundo y luego dirigió su mirada al espejo para observar el reflejo de Santana y el propio en el.

"Creo Puckerman, que estás en lo correcto" dijo Santana tomando a Puck del brazo, observando la imagen de ambos en el espejo.

"Seremos los más atractivos de la fiesta" dijo Puck sonriendo al espejo para luego mirar a Santana "Estás lista? Es hora de irnos" Santana miró a Puck a los ojos, para tomarlo del brazo y caminar hacía la puerta de su habitación

"Hoy es la noche!" dijo la latina con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro; ambos chicos se dirigieron al auto de Santana, apenas se subieron decidieron ponerse en plan de fiesta prendiendo la radio al máximo del volumen junto con la canción I think I like it de Fake blood , ambos comenzaron a cantar dentro del auto

"Recuerda que debemos pasar a comprar algo para tomar y cigarrillos" dijo Puck moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, Santana sólo asintió, al mismo tiempo en que aceleraba el automóvil y se estacionaba, luego de unos minutos frente a una tienda, Puck se bajó, para, pasados unos minutos volver con una bolsa café plagada de alcohol

"Compré tequila, whisky y cerveza" dijo el chico del mohicano mirando a Santana quien sonrió ampliamente y exclamó

"Sé que no debería hacer esto pero…abre dos cervezas, necesitamos llegar a tono con la situación" Puck observó a Santana y una gran sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro

"Te amo Tana, ninguna chica sabe salir de fiesta como tú" dijo el chico para, acto seguido abrir dos cervezas, extenderle una a Santana junto con un cigarro y decir

"Por una noche ESPECTACULAR" ambos se miraron a los ojos y chocaron sus cervezas, para luego encender el automóvil y encaminarse a casa de Finn, al llegar, ambos notaron que la fiesta se encontraba en todo su esplendor, se bajaron del auto de Santana y se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa de Finn, demorando un poco en llegar a la entrada, puesto que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el antejardín se acercaban a saludarlos, al llegar a la puerta Puck le dio un último sorbo a su cerveza, al igual que Santana, para arrojar las botellas vacías a los matorrales, abrir otra e ingresar a la fiesta.

En el momento que entraron, la primera canción que escucharon fue Like a g6, ambos se miraron sonrientes y caminaron hacía la cocina, donde Finn se encontraba preparando combinados de distintos tipos de alcohol

"Puuuuck! Santana!" gritó el más alto de los chicos con sus brazos extendidos en el aire, Puck y Santana rieron y se acercaron

"Qué tal Finnster?" exclamó Puck chocando su mano derecha con una de las extendidas de Finn en el aire

"Tragos, tragos, tragos" fue lo único que pudo exclamar Finn para servirse un poco del contenido recién mezclado en su copa y dar un gran sorbo

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" gritó Finn mientras comenzaba a saltar al ritmo de la música, Puck y Santana soltaron una carcajada para luego comenzar a buscar a más personas conocidas, fue en ese momento en el que Puck divisó a Quinn sentada en una mesa junto con un grupo de personas que no lograba reconocer por que se encontraban todos de espalda

"Hey, ahí está Quinn" dijo Puck bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza, "Vamos a ver quién más está ahí" dijo el chico tomando a Santana del brazo, quien lo siguió sin chistar, girando sus ojos ante el intento de Puck por no mostrarse interesado en la chica de cabello rubio, se encontraban cerca de la mesa cuando Quinn los divisó e hizo un gesto de que se acercaran con rapidez, los chicos sonrieron

"Hey Quinn" dijo Puck de manera casual para luego observar al resto de las personas que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa

"Puck, Santana" respondió Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego apuntarles dos puestos que se encontraban vacíos, cada uno con un shot de tequila en frente, Puck y Santana tomaron asiento

"Chicos, ellos son, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang y ya conocen a Hannah" dijo Quinn apuntando a cada uno de los chicos mientras decía su nombre

"Y Quinn, de qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó Santana con una ceja alzada

"Sólo diversión" dijo Quinn devolviendo el gesto, para luego agregar "Sólo nos falta una persona más para comenzar" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para luego desviar su mirada hacía el resto de las personas de la fiesta "HEY! Ahí está Britt!", Santana sintió su corazón paralizarse en el momento en el que Quinn mencionó el nombre de la rubia, y se volteó lentamente, cuando la vio bailando en el medio del salón…Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como platos y a lo único que reaccionó fue a morderse el labio inferior.

"Hey Britt!" gritó Quinn, la rubia volteó rápidamente y sonrió, deteniendo su baile para acercarse a la mesa, mientras de fondo comenzaba a sonar SHOTS de LMFAO  
>"Hola Quinn, San!" dijo la rubia dándole un breve abrazo a Santana, para luego tomar asiento en el puesto vacío al lado de la latina<p>

"Esto se trata simplemente de beber" dijo Quinn con una leve sonrisa, para alzar su shot de tequila al mismo tiempo en que un grupo de personas se agrupaban alrededor de la mesa en la que los chicos se encontraban y el coro de la canción comenzaba a sonar ; los chicos que los habían rodeado comenzaron a entonar junto con la música

"Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots…EVERYBOOOODY!" todos los chicos que se encontraban en la mesa bebieron su shot con rapidez, para luego alzar otro, y un tercero, bebiéndolos con rapidez, para luego tomar un limón del centro de la mesa y comerlo  
>"Wooooooooooooooho, eso estuvo bueno, ahora tengo suficiente energía para poder bailar" dijo Mike terminando de comer su limón para ponerse de pie con rapidez, tomando de la mano a Tina y dirigirse a la pista de baile, Santana observó a Brittany quién le correspondió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa para ponerse de pie y extenderle la mano a Santana<p>

"Hora de bailar" exclamó la rubia, Santana observó la mano de Brittany, luego a Quinn y a Puck, ambos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Santana sonrió y tomó la mano de Brittany

"Si tu lo dices…" respondió la latina para tomar la mano de la rubia quien la arrastró al centro de "la pista de baile", ambas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de "Give me everything" de Neyo ft. Pitbull, al mismo tiempo en que la cantaban

"Tonight, give me everything tonight, for all we know, we might not get tomorrow / Esta noche, dámelo todo esta noche, por todo lo que sabemos, quizás no tengamos un mañana" entonó la morena mirando a la rubia a los ojos al mismo tiempo en que sus manos paseaban por el cuerpo de su compañera de baile, quien se movía con fluidez  
>"Grab somebody sexy, tell em' hey  Toma a alguien sexy, dile "hey"" cantaron ambas, al mismo tiempo en que la rubia porrista posicionaba su mano en la espalda baja de la morena

"Hey" sonrío la rubia, pasándose la lengua por los dientes, la latina la miró a los ojos, respondiendo

"Hey" para luego morderse el labio inferior, la rubia correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa

"Excuse me but I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight, and I might take you home with me if I could tonight, and I think you should let me cause I look good tonight, and we might not get tomorrow / Discúlpame, pero quizás beba un poco más de lo que debería esta noche, y quizás te llevaré a casa conmigo si puedo esta noche y creo que deberías dejarme por que me veo bien esta noche y quizás no tengamos un mañana" entonó la latina al oído de la rubia, quien luego de escuchar esto se separó de Santana y comenzó a bailarle alrededor, Santana dio un suspiro

"Britt…no…" Brittany detuvo sus movimientos y observó a Santana, quien la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un lugar más apartado

"Britt yo…si sigues haciendo esto…el alcohol…me darán ganas de…besarte…?" dijo la latina con inseguridad llenando su voz, la rubia la observó a los ojos y exclamó

"Si yo te gustara…yo te besaría…te gusto?" pregunto la porrista con un brillo especial en los ojos, Santana se congeló ante esta pregunta, pero sólo físicamente, ya que su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora

"_Es__TU__oportunidad__Santana,__díselo__y__termina__con__esto,__dile,__SÍ__BRITT,__ME__GUSTAS__DESDE__QUE__TE__VI__POR__PRIMERA__VEZ,__DILO__…__DILO!__" __  
><em>"NO…" fue la respuesta que escapó de sus labios y que al segundo de escucharla lamentó

"oh…" fue la respuesta que salió de la boca de Brittany

"Pero…de cualquier forma…" exclamó Santana intentando arreglar la situación, Brittany sonrió infantilmente y fue en ese momento en el que todo para Santana dio un giro en 360° grados, fue en ese momento en el que sintió los labios de Brittany contactar con los de ella por un segundo, un segundo que Santana podía decir con facilidad, era el más feliz de su vida, el segundo en el que más completa se había sentido, pero así, como esta sensación apareció en ella, desapareció al segundo siguiente, cuando los labios de Brittany ya no se encontraban presentes…Santana abrió los ojos y observó a la rubia, quien sonreía ampliamente, Santana devolvió la sonrisa y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Brittany la interrumpió

"Iré a buscar un trago, nos vemos luego, si San?" exclamó alegremente la porrista, para alejarse del lugar con paso ligero, Santana suspiró, al mismo tiempo en el que se maldecía mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de decirle a Brittany la verdad…

"Dios Santana…pareciera que en realidad te pagan por hacer estupideces" dijo la latina entre dientes mientras comenzaba a caminar en búsqueda de Puck.

**Y****qué****les****pareció?****Tengo****planeado****hacer****otro****capítulo****dentro****la****fiesta,****les****gusta****la****idea****o****no?****Comenten!****Me****gusta****mucho****saber****lo****que****opinan****de****esto!****Abrazos!****  
>ps:<strong>**también****pueden****enviarme****PM****con****dudas****o****lo****que****gusten!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un****nuevo****capítulo****y****en****muy****poco****tiempo!****Yay!****  
>uhm<strong>**…****el****capítulo****anterior****no****recibió****mucha****respuesta,****por****lo****que****continúe****con****la****fiesta,****debo****advertir****que****este****capítulo****es****un****tanto****uhm****…****triste?****Pero,****un****poco****de****drama****es****necesario****para****comenzar****con****lo****interesante,****meaning****…****BRITTANA!****(:******

**-****Drass:****haha,****ya****sabías****que****actualizaría****por****que****estábamos****hablando,****ojala****te****guste****este****capítulo****y****ánimo****con****la****exposición!****  
>-<strong>**Jael1988:****Te****respondí****personalmente****el****review****por****que****lo****encontré****lo****más****tierno****de****la****tierra,****haha,****muchas****gracias,****un****abrazo****y****espero****que****disfrutes****este****capítulo!****  
>-<strong>**Panquem:****a****todos****nos****ha****pasado****el****asunto****de****las****oportunidades****en****las****fiestas,****pero****no****siempre****resultan****como****queremos,****haha,****saludos!****Que****estés****muy****bien****y****disfrutes****el****chapter!****  
>-<strong>**Maguii:****Así****es,****Santana****cobarde,****suena****un****poco****como****pasa****en****Glee,****haha!****Un****abrazo,****ojala****te****guste****el****chapter.******

**Chics,****les****ruego****me****digan****que****les****parecen****los****capitulos,****ya****que****me****desanimé****un****poco****al****no****ver****tanta****respuesta****al****chapter****anterior,****necesito****saber****su****opinión****para****poder****escribir****esto****y****saber****si****lo****siguen****leyendo****o****si****ya****estoy****escribiendo****para****nadie,****haha!**

Cuando Santana encontró a Puck, frunció el ceño, el chico se encontraba sentado en una mesa rodeado de algunas chicas de las porristas y otros chicos del equipo de fútbol, muchos se encontraban sólo en ropa interior, mientras algunas chicas se encontraban incluso sin ropa interior en la parte de arriba, Santana se acercó a Puck y le habló al oído

"Strip Poker Noah…en serio?" dijo la chica alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

"Las chicas se mueren por ver a Puckasaurus desnudo, no les puedo negar el privilegio" dijo el chico sonriéndole a Santana de manera coqueta, Santana lo observó a los ojos y sonrió levemente, Puck frunció el ceño de manera inmediata  
>"Una sonrisa? Sin golpes?...qué pasa Tana?" dijo el chico preocupado, depositando las cartas que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie con rapidez, sin antes tomar su vaso…<br>"Oh, vamos Puck! No abandones el juego!" dijo una de las porristas sonriéndole de forma seductora, Puck la observó un segundo, le regaló una leve sonrisa y luego volvió su mirada a Santana, posicionando sus brazos en los de la chica de manera suave

"Vamos Tana…cuéntame…" dijo Puck un tanto preocupado, Santana lo miró a los ojos y sonrío

"Primero, ponte de vuelta tú camisa, ver tu cuerpo desnudo me está matando" dijo Santana golpeando al chico en el pecho, quién río y se volteó para recoger su camisa de la mesa, se la puso sin abrochar y tomo a Santana por la cintura, dirigiéndola hacía la cocina, le sirvió un vaso de vodka y se lo extendió

"Ok…escupe" dijo el chico afirmándose en el mesón de la cocina, Santana lo observó y frunció el ceño

"Escupe?" Puck giró los ojos y habló de nuevo

"Habla…es lo mismo…" Santana soltó una leve carcajada, para luego darle un sorbo a su vaso, sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y soltar un suspiro

"Fui a bailar con Britt…" dijo la chica dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, observando a Puck a los ojos, el chico asintió, indicándole a Santana que podía continuar "Estuvimos bailando un tanto uhm…cerca…cuando de repente, comenzó a bailarme, MUY-MUY cerca y me espanté…le dije que si seguía así me darían ganas de darle un beso y me dijo que si a mi me gustara ella, lo haría…" Puck abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó

"Tana, ASUMO que le dijiste que te gustaba…?" dijo el chico con duda en la voz para darle un sorbo a su vaso, Santana observó a Puck a los ojos con timidez, para luego volver la vista a su cigarrillo y dar otra fumada

"Tana! Pero…Dios!" dijo el chico pasándose una mano por el cabello "Por qué?" dijo el chico mirando a Santana, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior  
>"No lo sé Puck…me asusté." Dijo la latina mirando a su amigo a los ojos, Puck cerró los ojos por un segundo, para luego dar un suspiro<p>

"Entiendo, pero… no estoy diciendo que lo que pasó no sea ya lo suficientemente malo, pero siento que hay algo más, que te tiene así de…confundida?" dijo el chico posicionando una mano sobre el brazo de Santana, dándole un leve apretón, que esperó, transmitiese que a pesar de todo, la estaba apoyando

"Sí…hay algo más…" dijo la latina mordiéndose el labio inferior nuevamente

"Escupe!" dijo el chico, Santana lo observó por un segundo, giró los ojos ante el uso insistente de la palabra, pero lo dejó pasar.

"ella…me besó?" Puck se atoró con el contenido de su vaso y lo dejó dramáticamente sobre la mesa

"Qué ella qué?" dijo el chico pasándose la mano por el cabello insistentemente, para luego sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo

"Wow…esto es…y qué hizo después?" Santana se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo en el que exclamaba

"Uhm, se fue", Puck soltó una leve carcajada y asintió

"Por como yo lo veo, querido amigo" dijo Puck pasando un brazo por el cuello de Santana "Ella hizo eso para ponerte a prueba, es darte una probadita de lo que es un simple beso, para tentarte y ver si caes" dijo el chico con experticia, Santana asintió, de alguna forma, lo que Puck le estaba diciendo, tenía mucho sentido.

"Y que debería hacer Puck…?" dijo la chica inclinándose sobre su amigo, Puck apretó la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y suspiró

"No lo sé Tana…no he sabido que hacer con mi situación, no podría aconsejarte" dijo el chico con sinceridad, y de manera casi inaudible… Santana sintió como su corazón se quebraba un poco por su amigo, y lo único que reaccionó a hacer fue abrazarlo

"Estamos absoluta e irrevocablemente jodidos" dijo Puck apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Santana, la chica soltó una leve carcajada, rompiendo el abrazo, para tomar su vaso y el de Puck de la mesa  
>"Siempre podemos bailar para olvidar" dijo Santana extendiéndole el vaso a su amigo, quién lo tomo con una gran sonrisa, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baila y comenzaron a bailar, fue en esos momentos cuando Santana vio a Brittany a lo lejos, y no se encontraba sola, se encontraba hablando con el chico de la silla de ruedas de su clase de matemática, Santana frunció el ceño, y acercó a Puck hacía el lugar, Puck frunció el ceño, pero cuando notó de que se trataba sonrío, sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente al ver quienes se encontraban al lado de Brittany y el chico de la silla de ruedas, Arthur, resonó como nombre en la mente de Puck, quien, luego de pensar eso fijó su mirada en la rubia que abrazaba tiernamente el brazo del chico que se encontraba a su lado… Finn<p>

"Ugh, ahora son todos amigos…?" exclamó Puck alzando una ceja fijando su mirada en el grupo compuesto por Quinn, Finn, Brittany y Artie quienes se encontraban riendo, Santana puso cara de desagrado, al mismo tiempo en que terminaba el contenido de su vaso.

"Al parecer sí…mañana se despertarán temprano e irán juntos a la iglesia" dijo la latina observando la escena con desagrado, desagrado que aumentó, cuando vio a Brittany ponerse de pie, para luego sentarse sobre las piernas de  
>"Cómo se llama el lisiado?" dijo Santana apuntando con la cabeza en dirección al chico<p>

"Arthur…Artemis…" Dijo Puck con cara de confusión, fue en ese momento cuando Santana recordó que había estado tomando unos shots con el chico y Quinn había dicho su nombre  
>"Artie" fue la única palabra que escapó de la boca de la Latina, quien se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando la interacción del "lisiado" con Brittany, interacción que cada vez se tornaba más cercana, Puck se encontraba a su lado, con la vista fija en la otra pareja quienes se encontraban susurrándose cosas al oído y riendo después de cada interacción, Puck sintió ganas de acercarse y de moler a golpes a Finn, cosa que quizás hubiese hecho si no hubiese sentido ambas manos de Santana tomando la propia de forma suave, Puck se relajó ante el contacto y observó a Santana, quien se encontraba volteándose y encaminándolo a la salida, Puck se sintió un tanto confundido ante la súbita escapada de la latina, pero decidió seguirla, sin antes dar un último vistazo al grupo de chicos, fue ahí cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, Brittany se encontraba besando al chico…al llegar a la salida, Santana soltó la mano de Puck<p>

"Estás bien…?" preguntó el chico tomando del brazo a la latina, quien se encontraba cabizbaja, pero que al escuchar la voz de Puck alzó la vista

"Qué hago Puck…por favor, dime, qué hago…?" preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro con los ojos vidriosos y voz entrecortada, Puck la observó y esta vez, fue él, el que sintió como su corazón se rompía y, como Santana lo había hecho hace unos minutos, sólo pudo atinar a abrazarla, Santana se entregó al abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Puck apoyo su cabeza sobre la de la latina, quien apretó sus brazos alrededor del chico del mohicano, quién comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

"Puck…por favor…" exclamó la latina entremedio del llanto, sin poder terminar la frase, Puck la abrazó con más fuerza

"Shhh Tana…te entiendo…y lo único que puedes hacer es...aguantar…" dijo el chico volviendo a acariciar el cabello de la morena, quien comenzó a llorar con más fuerza…

"San…?" se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, Puck soltó a Santana, quién, antes de voltearse, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con ambas manos y observó a la persona dueña de la voz

"Si Britt…?" dijo Santana fijando su vista en el suelo, para, pasados dos segundos, ver unas zapatillas frente a las propias y sentir unas manos acariciando sus brazos.

"Estás bien?" preguntó la rubia buscando la mirada de la latina, quien se tragó el nudo en la garganta, para fingir una sonrisa

"Sí Britt, no te preocupes…" dijo la latina sonriendo y mirando a los ojos a la rubia, quien la abrazó…

"Ya te vas?" preguntó Brittany en el abrazo, Santana cerró los ojos ante el contacto y correspondió el abrazo

"Sí, Puck y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer" dijo la morena, para romper el abrazo y pasar una de sus manos sobre sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer

"Entiendo" exclamó la rubia con alegría, para luego agregar "Volveré a la fiesta ahora, Artie fue a conseguirnos unos tragos, te llamaré mañana, está bien?" preguntó la rubia sonriendo, Santana sólo pudo sonreír de vuelta y asentir, Brittany volvió a acercarse para abrazarla

"No estés triste San…no llores" exclamó la rubia dentro del abrazo, para luego besar a Santana entre la mejilla y la boca, voltearse y entrar nuevamente a la fiesta…Santana suspiró y alzó su vista hacía el cielo, fue ahí, cuando sintió un brazo, fuerte cruzar su cintura

"Vamos San…hora de ir casa…las respuestas no te llegarán del cielo, pero sí, con una buena conversación" exclamó Puck, para luego besarla en la cabeza y comenzar a caminar abrazados hacía el auto…

"Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil" exclamó Santana al subirse al auto, sacando una botella de whisky del asiento trasero

"Nadie dijo que lo sería" exclamó Puck encendiendo el auto y la radio, al mismo tiempo en que fijaba la vista en el camino

"Tu casa o la mía?" preguntó Puck sin mirar a Santana

"Hay alguna diferencia?" exclamó la latina tomando un sorbo de Whisky pare desviar la vista de la ventana y fijarla en Puck, el chico sonrío y tomó la mano de Santana en la propia, para contestar

"No te preocupes por Artemis…ya veremos que haremos con él." Santana soltó una leve carcajada y apretó la mano de Puck

"No te preocupes por Finn…ya veremos que haremos con él" dijo la chica reflejando las palabras de Puck, ambos fijaron la vista en el camino, escuchando como, los últimos acordes de Fix you envolvían todo

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones…and I will try to fix you"  
>"Las luces te guiarán a casa y prenderán tus huesos, y yo intentaré…arreglarte"<p>

** Y, qué les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Háganmelo saber! Un "autor" feliz, es un autor que actualiza con rapidez! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última actualización, pero, he aquí un nuevo capitulo, no me gustó tanto, siento que de cierta forma es un poquito relleno, pero, necesario

- Magui: Muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno, no estaban saliendo, al menos, hasta ese capítulo, un abrazo, espero disfrutes la lectura!  
>- : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este episodio te guste! Respecto a lo que comentaste del drama, siempre es necesario! Un abrazo!<br>- Panquem: Haha, Puck y Santana siempre serán almas gemelas en mi mente, un abrazo, espero disfrutes este capítulo!  
>- Jael Munoz N: Tu review me sacó una sonrisa gigante, haha, muchas gracias por el! Espero que disfrutes este capitulo y que lo leas en solitario, debe ser un tanto extraño ver a alguien leyendo y haciendo gestos sola frente al pc! Hahaha, un abrazo! (:<br>- Atercio: No, no terminaba ahí, y falta mucho aún! Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala disfrutes el capitulo.  
>****<p>

Santana se sentó en su cama para abrir los ojos por un momento y luego cerrarlos con fuerza, y dar un suspiro lento; el mareo y la ola de náusea que sobrevino después. la imposibilitaba a abrirlos nuevamente, esto, sumado a la sensación de presión en su cabeza, la obligaron a recostarse nuevamente, acomodándose en posición fetal bajo las frazadas, volvió a suspirar, mientras posicionaba ambas manos sobre su frente y comenzaba a darse pequeños masajes a lo largo de ella…

"Siento como si me hubiese tomado una botillería entera ayer por la noche" suspiró la morena, para luego alzar una ceja y añadir "la verdad, poco me faltó", dijo Santana incorporándose nuevamente en su cama, para realizar un segundo intento en abrir sus ojos, dio un suspiro y lo hizo, logrando mantenerlos abiertos, Santana observó a su alrededor y vio un vaso de agua sobre su velador y un pequeño post-it escrito con lápiz rojo, la morena se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó el papel entre sus manos

"buenos días Tana, asumo que necesitarás agua al despertar, llámame si necesitas algo más – Puck"

La morena sonrió levemente y tomó el vaso de agua que Puck había dejado en su velador, más el par de píldoras que estaban también sobre aquella superficie, las posicionó dentro de su boca, y bebió el vaso completo de agua, dio otro suspiro y se quedó observando fijamente la muralla delante de sí

"Anoche debería haber sido la mejor noche de mi vida…y terminó siendo de las peores, llorando, y bebiendo con Puck en mi habitación…ni siquiera recuerdo bien de que hablamos…" pensó la morena, pasándose la mano derecha sobre el cabello, tomando su celular para ver la hora...  
>"14.05 PM" leyó en la pantalla, se puso de pie y caminó hacía la cocina, miró a su alrededor, para darse cuenta que no había nadie más en casa, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua y una lasaña congelada, que metió a en el horno micro-ondas, para luego sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina<p>

"No puedo creer que Brittany haya besado al lisiado…ella es mucho mejor que eso…no entiendo en que momento o universo paralelo eso se dio…" pensó la latina, para luego abrir su botella de agua y dar un suspiro un tanto intenso…se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la cocina, de un lado a otro

"Qué se supone que es lo que debería hacer ahora…?" se preguntó la latina en voz alta, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello como signo de frustración…  
>"Quizás debería llamarla y decirle que sí me gusta, y que no quiero que esté con el…y que quiero que esté conmigo…?" Santana río en voz alta ante su ocurrencia, para luego suspirar<p>

"Como si me fuese a atrev…."  
>Santana escuchó su celular sonar a distancia, y el recuerdo de Brittany diciéndole que la llamaría la invadió, corrió hacia las escaleras, para llegar a su habitación y tomar su celular desde su velador, para ver el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla<p>

"BRITTANY"

Santana dio un suspiro, observó la pantalla y apretó el botón de contestar, para posicionar el aparato sobre su oreja

"Aló?" Dijo la morena con la respiración entre-cortada por haber corrido a contestar

"San?" escuchó la latina a través del teléfono y sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco  
>"Hey Britt" exclamó como respuesta la morena con una sonrisa pequeña asomada en su rostro<br>"Saaaaan, cómo estás? Cómo amaneciste? Estás más feliz hoy? Anoche estabas triste…" Exclamó la rubia de una sola vez, sin pausas para tomar aire, Santana cerró los ojos por un segundo y dio un leve suspiro para comenzar a contestar  
>"Ya estoy mejor Britt…gracias." Dijo de manera un tanto cortante la morena<br>"Estás segura?" exclamó a través del teléfono Brittany, Santana frunció el ceño, le resultaba un tanto perturbante que Brittany pudiese reconocer cuando estaba diciendo la verdad sólo a través de su tono de voz, pero, decidió seguir mintiendo, al fin y al cabo, una sospecha no significaba que fuese verdad.  
>"Sí Britt, estoy segura" respondió con voz cortante nuevamente la latina, respuesta de la que se arrepintió cuando escuchó el suspiro desanimado proveniente del otro lado de la línea<br>"Ok…" fue la segunda respuesta que se escuchó, Santana pasó una mano por su cabello para, luego, sentarse sobre su cama y mirar hacía la pared, el silencio se hizo presente entre ambas, hasta que Santana aclaró su garganta y preguntó  
>"Y….cómo estás Britt?" dijo con voz suave Santana, fijando su mirada en el suelo,<br>"Bien San, muy bien", Santana alzó una ceja, mientras internamente la pregunta "Por qué Brittany está "muy bien" inundaba su cabeza, sopesó por un segundo si era apropiado preguntar el motivo de esto, y optó por hacerlo, enfrentando el nudo en la garganta que se formó de manera automática ante la anticipación de una respuesta no "deseada"  
>"Así qué muy bien?, cuéntame Britt, qué es lo que te tiene así?" dijo la morena, tratando de fingir un tono alegre y suave al hablar, pero, que al escucharse, sonó un tanto ansioso e inseguro, Santana fijó su mirada en el suelo nuevamente y espero por una respuesta, que no tardó en llegar<br>"Ohhh, San! Anoche fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida!" exclamó la rubia con un tono alegre a través del teléfono, para luego agregar "Conocí a este chico, Artie, bueno, ya lo conocía de la clase de matemática, pero, conversamos más, incluso me habló del club Glee, donde la gente canta y baila por diversión, así que acepté unirme, además, nos besamos, me pidió mi teléfono y hoy por la mañana, me llamó y me invitó al cine y luego al zoológico, eso para hoy por la tarde y estoy feliz, muy feliz", la morena escuchó toda la historia de Brittany mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras sentía que el nudo en la garganta, aquel que se había aparecido ante el simple pensamiento de la respuesta "no-deseada", se hacia más denso, más grande y más real, la morena soltó una pequeña tos, para poder articular una respuesta, mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacía sus ojos, que, de un momento a otro, se encontraban repletos de lágrimas, que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.  
>"Me alegro por ti Britt, eso suena increíble" dijo con voz suave Santana, mientras seguía pasando su mano izquierda por sobre sus ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas<br>"San, estás bien?" preguntó una voz preocupada al otro lado de la línea, Santana se limpió la garganta y contestó con rapidez  
>"Sí Britt, estoy bien, uhm, debo colgar ahora, creo que mi almuerzo se está quemando y tu sabes que me pongo de mal humor cuando tengo hambre" dijo la latina con fingida calma, Brittany soltó una leve carcajada<br>"Está bien San, ve por tu almuerzo, hablamos más tarde" respondió la rubia, Santana dio un respiro y respondió con rapidez

"Nos vemos el Lunes, Britt" para luego colgar el teléfono y romperse en llanto, no tenía sentido seguir conteniendo las lagrimas, nadie podía verla, era seguro llorar; Santana se arrojó de espaldas sobre la cama y comenzó a mirar el techo dejando las lagrimas fluir libremente, mientras imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían en su cabeza

"La única culpable de toda la mierda que está pasando soy YO, tuve la oportunidad de decir la verdad, de haber enfrentado lo que siento por Brittany, pero no, no fui lo suficientemente valiente y ahora un tipo, que ni siquiera puede caminar me quitó a Britt…" Santana cerró los ojos por un segundo, para luego abrirlos de nuevo y fijar la vista en el mismo punto del techo que había estado observando hacia algunos segundos…

"Estoy tan perdida…realmente no sé que hacer…" pensó Santana, al mismo tiempo en el que escuchaba la alarma del micro-ondas avisarle que su comida se encontraba lista, la latina lo ignoró, todo el posible apetito que pudo haber experimentado hace algunos minutos atrás se encontraba, ahora, completamente desaparecido, desaparecido junto con las esperanzas de Santana de lograr estar con Brittany, de volver atrás y decirle a Brittany que sí, que sí le gustaba, que sí tenía sentimientos por ella, volver atrás y quedarse con ella toda la noche para evitar que conociera a Artie, y que incluso, luego de haber compartido toda la noche, ambas hubiesen pasado la noche en su casa… pero no, nada de eso podía pasar, todas aquellas ideas que llenaban su cabeza, eran simplemente deseos, deseos sin intención de volverse reales….Santana inhaló fuertemente, al mismo tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos y rogaba a algún poder superior que la ayudara a quedarse dormida, para olvidar, por unos minutos toda la situación.

*****  
>Santana despertó un par de horas después, el sonido de su celular, insistente, la había obligado a abrir los ojos e incorporarse en la cama, cerró sus ojos un par de veces y tomó el aparato en sus manos para ver que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas<p>

"Puckerman" se leía en la pantalla, Santana dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que se arrojaba nuevamente sobre la cama y observaba la pantalla del celular, a decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero, sentía que no podía alejar a Puck de la situación que se encontraba viviendo, estaba a punto de devolverle el llamado, cuando, el celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, Santana contestó.

"Hey Puck…" contestó Santana un tanto desanimada  
>"Hola Tana…ábreme la puerta, llevo 15 minutos esperando" dijo el chico, colgando, Santana se puso de pie y bajó al primer piso, abriéndole la puerta a Puck, quien entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, miró a Santana por un segundo, para luego exclamar<br>"Me saltaré la pregunta del cómo estás, por que por tu apariencia, puedo ver que no estás bien", dijo el chico de manera seria, para luego sonreír y poner una mano sobre el brazo de Santana  
>"Idiota" contestó Santana con una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en su rostro, para, luego, darse vuelta y guiar a Puck hacía la sala de estar, al llegar, Santana prendió la luz y se dejó caer sobre un sillón, El chico del mohicano la observó con preocupación, acercándose a ella, para sentarse a su lado, el chico apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y observó a Santana, quien se encontraba recostada sobre el sillón, con un brazo sobre sus ojos, y una de sus piernas sobre el sillón, mientras la otra se encontraba apoyada en el suelo.<p>

"Tana…qué pasó hoy? Digo, sé que lo que pasó anoche, es motivo suficiente para estar funcionando como si fueras la protagonista de la película romántica más triste del mundo pero esto…?" dijo el chico apuntando con un dedo la vestimenta de Santana "Es tan "no-tú", digo, te he visto deprimida, pero nunca te había visto dejar de lado tu apariencia y me está pertur…"  
>"Brittany y Artie salieron en una cita" dijo Santana cortando la verborrea de Puck abrió la boca un par de veces sin lograr articular palabra alguna, para, aclarar su garganta y preguntar<br>"Qué…?"  
>"Lo que escuchaste Puckerman…Brittany y Artie, cita el día de hoy, juntos, cine, zoológico, besos…" Santana se sentó en el sillón y miró a Puck, quien tenía los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa, la latina fijó su vista en sus manos y continúo "Además, Britt se unirá al Club Glee, donde probablemente, el lisiado la llenará de canciones de amor y serán felices por siempre" dijo la morena con ironía, para, pasar su mano derecha sobre su cabello y revolverlo, Puck se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y observó a Santana, frunció el ceño al ver el estado de Santana, la chica claramente se encontraba confundida, frustrada…herida?, Puck fijó su mirada en la muralla de al frente, mientras sopesaba las opciones que tenía en estos momentos, el chico observó a Santana, quien tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, el chico alzó su brazo y la posicionó sobre el hombro de la morena, quién al sentir el contacto de la mano de Puck, alzó la vista y observó al chico, quien le sonrió y comenzó a hablar…<br>"Sabes que significa todo esto, hermano lesbiano?" preguntó Puck con una sonrisa, Santana frunció el ceño y contestó  
>"Que perdí a Brittany frente a un lisiado?" contestó la chica con ironía, Puck soltó una pequeña carcajada, al mismo tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza<br>"Significa que es hora de tomar la oferta de Berry…nos uniremos al Club Glee y vamos a recuperar a Britt…" dijo el chico con seguridad en la voz, seguridad que de alguna forma le transmitió a Santana, quien, por primera vez en el día se permitió sonreír de manera honesta y visible, para contestar  
>"Y de paso…ver si podemos hacer que Quinn se fije en ti?" contestó la morena inclinándose hacía Puck, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico del mohicano, quien sonrió y contestó<br>"Sí, de paso, también podemos hacer eso" contestó el chico apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Santana, sonriendo levemente.

Espero les haya gustado este chapter! Si es así, dejen sus reviews y si no les gustó, también me gustaría saber los motivos, un abrazo grande a todos, y feliz día de San Valentín!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Cómo están todos? (: en primer lugar, quiero agradecer la respuesta al chapter anterior, gracias por los reviews y por las alertas, significa mucho saber que están interesados en la historia, esto, me motivó tanto que traigo un nuevo capítulo en una semana justa y creo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, además, es distinto a todos los otros, este, es desde el punto de vista de Brittany, así que espero que lo disfruten!

- : Actualicé, y seguido, espero te guste este chapter, gracias por tu review!  
>- Atercio: Quizás te pareció lento, pero era necesario explorar un poquito todo lo que le pasaba a Santana, aún así, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado y que hayas decidido dejar un review, muchas gracias!<br>- Magui: haha, hermano lesbiano es un término necesario, te imaginas una amistad de Puck-Santana, ambos saliendo de fiesta a buscar chicas? Serían imparables! Haha, ojala disfrutes este capítulo!

- HarukaIs: La respuesta a tu review es tan sencilla como que: si le hubiese dicho que sí, se terminaba el fic y era todo muy sencillo, haha, hay que ponerle emoción a las cosas, no crees? Un abrazo, gracias por tu review!  
>- calyr: me pareció muy lindo tu review, gracias! (: de verdad no podías parar? Espero que este capítulo sea lo suficientemente bueno y te pase algo similar! Un abrazo!<br>- Drass: haha, la ironía en tu review ejerció presión suficiente para terminar el chapter en poco tiempo, a ver que te parece este, un abraaazo grande, suerte en la Uni!  
>- Panquem: No fue tan corto, o si? Bueh, este es más largo, haha! La conversación, era triste, y acá sucede algo similar…? Haha, te estoy spoileando, lo siento, gracias por tu review!<p>

******

Brittany abrió lentamente los ojos, para luego sentarse al borde de su cama, dio un pequeño bostezo al mismo tiempo en el que se estiraba, intentando quitar los últimos vestigios de sueño y cansancio que pudiesen quedar en su cuerpo, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación, saliendo de ella para bajar a la cocina donde se encontró con su madre preparando el desayuno

"Buenos días hija" exclamó su madre, desde detrás del mesón de la cocina, donde 3 platos con waffles se encontraban servidos

"Hola mamá!" respondió Brittany con alegría, para acercarse a su madre y darle un beso en la mejilla, la madre de Brittany sonrió ante la muestra de afecto de su hija y con la mirada le indicó los platos para agregar  
>"Ayúdame a servir esto, está bien?" exclamó Susan con una sonrisa, Brittany asintió con la cabeza, para tomar en sus manos los 3 platos y poner uno frente a cada puesto de la familia<p>

"Papá no está?" preguntó Brittany un tanto confundida, su madre la miró y negó con la cabeza

"Se fue temprano al trabajo Britt, hubo algunos problemas en la empresa" Brittany asintió y se sentó frente a su plato de waffles, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y un poco de frutas e iba a comenzar a comer cuando su madre le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación

"Britt, aún no nos hemos sentado, ni tu hermana, ni yo, debes esperar" exclamó Susan tomando el tazón de café del mesón de la cocina para tomar su lugar en la mesa, Brittany se mordió el labio inferior y se disculpó con su madre, quién sólo pudo sonreír y luego darle unas palmaditas afectuosas en la cabeza, se encontraban en eso, cuando una versión miniatura de Brittany se acercó corriendo a darle un gran abrazo  
>"Buenos día Britty!" exclamó el mini-me de Brittany con alegría, Brittany correspondió el abrazo de manera afectuosa<br>"Cómo estás Hales?" exclamó Britt pasando su mano por el cabello de su hermana

"Bien Britty-Britt" dijo la pequeña mirando a su hermana con admiración  
>"Hayley, siéntate a tomar desayuno" exclamó la mayor de las rubias con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hayley observó a su madre y obedeció, tomando asiento al lado de su hermana mayor, las 3 Pierce comenzaron a desayunar, fue la madre de Brittany la que rompió el silencio<p>

"Cómo lo pasaste anoche Britt? Conociste más gente?" preguntó la madre de Brittany para luego darle un sorbo a su café, Brittany terminó de tragar un bocado de waffles, para luego dar un sorbo a su jugo y comenzar a contestar

"Mamá, fue lo mejor de lo mejor, compartí con mucha gente, estuve mucho rato con Quinn y Finn"  
>"Quinn la capitana de las porristas?" preguntó Hayley con interés, Brittany la observó y asintió con la cabeza para continuar con su historia<br>"También bailé mucho con Santana" exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, sonrisa que se agrandó un poco al recordar el pequeño beso que habían compartido y como una "familia de mariposas rosadas", como ella les había puesto, habían hecho una "fiesta" en su estómago ante este contacto, sonrisa que se desvaneció al recordar como Santana había abandonado la fiesta, la rubia hizo una nota mental de recordar llamar a Santana como lo había prometido y dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo.  
>"Brittany?" exclamó su madre<br>"Si mamá?"  
>"Te dije que sería bueno que invitaras a Santana algún día a casa, hablas mucho de ella y me gustaría conocerla…" dijo Susan con una sonrisa pequeña, Brittany asintió<p>

"Quizás esta semana!" dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo otra nota mental respecto a informarle a Santana acerca de lo que su madre había dicho  
>"Y qué más pasó en la fiesta?" preguntó la madre de Brittany dando un sorbo a su café<p>

"Conocí a un robot mamá!" exclamó la rubia, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de su madre y su hermana pequeña  
>"Un…robot Britty?" preguntó Hayley con el ceño fruncido, aún a sus 7 años, sabía que los robots no eran algo que anduviese por la calle libremente o que te pudieses topar en alguna parte, Brittany asintió con fuerza<p>

"Sí, un robot, se llama Artie, y la mitad de su cuerpo es una silla con ruedas, es decir, sus piernas no funcionan, las tiene aún, pero se mueve con ruedas!" exclamó Brittany con una gran sonrisa, Hayley alzó una ceja, mientras Susan simplemente asentía  
>"Oh, ya veo cariño, se ve que fue una fiesta increíble" exclamó la mayor de las Pierce para ponerse de pie y llevar su taza al lava platos, Brittany sonrió ampliamente, mientras comía un trozo más de sus waffles<br>"Hayley, ya es hora de irnos, debo ir a dejarte a tu clase de equitación" exclamó Susan, Hayley se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Brittany y una abrazo  
>"Britty, cuándo me enseñarás la última coreografía de Demi Lovato?" preguntó Hayley con un puchero, Brittany sonrió y contestó con simpleza<p>

"Mañana podemos dedicarnos a eso todo el día!" Hayley dio un saltito de alegría, volvió a besar a su hermana en la mejilla y se dirigió hacía la puerta, donde Susan se encontraba esperándola

"Britt, mi amor" exclamó la madre de ambas chicas "Iré a dejar a Hayley al entrenamiento e iré a tomar un café con unas amigas, volveré en un par de horas, hay comida en el refrigerador que sólo debes calentar en el micro-ondas, recuerdas como se hace?"  
>"La luz verde indica que los autos pueden avanzar" respondió Brittany con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su madre sonrió de vuelta para luego asentir<br>"Así es, el botón verde es el que hace partir el microondas, además, recuerda, si sales a buscar a Lord Tubbington, llevar tus llaves, no quiero que te quedes afuera horas como sucedió la última vez y por último, recuerda que Lord Tubbington no puede comer más queso, lo que significa, no más fondúe!" exclamó la señora Pierce con una sonrisa en el rostro, Brittany asintió, esto, fue la única señal que necesitó Susan para cerrar la puerta, dejando a Brittany sola en casa, la rubia terminó su desayuno con tranquilidad, para luego recoger su plato, dejarlo en el lava platos y luego subir a su habitación, donde prendió su equipo de música, para comenzar a improvisar una coreografía para la canción que se reprodujo a través del modo aleatorio de su iPod  
>"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug!" entonó Brittany al mismo tiempo en que bailaba, se encontraba en eso cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, Brittany bajó el volumen de la música, tomó el celular en sus manos y contestó:<p>

"Si?"  
>"Brittany?"<br>"Artie-bot?" exclamó Brittany entusiasmada, Artie soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el apodo que Brittany le había dado, habían conversado la noche anterior acerca del pensamiento de la chica de que el era mitad robot y, como no logró convencerla de que no era así, aceptó que la chica mantuviese aquel extraño pensamiento

"Sí Brittany, soy yo…" contestó el chico un tanto nervioso "cómo estás, cómo amaneciste?" preguntó el chico intentando parecer confiado, Brittany sonrió y contestó

"Bien, muy bien, terminé recién de desayunar y ahora estaba bailando" Artie volvió a reír en voz alta, le impresionaba la soltura que poseía Brittany para hablar y expresarse, estaba seguro que a el, en estos momentos, le hacía falta una gran dosis de lo que a Brittany, de seguro, le sobraba, el chico dio un suspiro y lanzó la frase que desde la noche anterior, desde que se había despedido de Brittany había rondado su mente

"Britt, me preguntaba si, uhm, te gustaría salir conmigo hoy? Ir al cine? Luego al zoológico? Puedo pasearte en mis piernas de robot" exclamó el chico con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

"Siiii Artie-bot! Me encantaría, siempre quise tener mi propio robot para que me llevara a todas partes!" dijo la rubia entre medio de risas de emoción  
>"Te parece si nos juntamos en el cine a las 4 y media?" exclamó el chico emocionado<p>

"Sí Artie-bot, me parece una buena idea!"  
>"Ok Brittany, estaré esperando ansioso la hora de verte" dijo el chico con una sonrisa<p>

"Sí Artie, yo también! Nos vemos, adios!" exclamó Brittany colgando el celular, para, ponerse de pie y hacer una danza de la victoria, siempre había soñado con tener un robot, y, gracias a Artie se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados a su deseo, eso, sumado a que el chico era simpático, tierno y daba buenos besos, en la mente de Brittany hacían que fuese perfecto para ser su novio, Brittany sonrió ante su ocurrencia, cuando, repentinamente la alegría de tener a Artie de novio se desvaneció, apareciendo en su mente otra persona…

"Santana…" dijo la rubia en voz baja, para acomodarse sobre su cama y cruzar sus piernas al estilo indio, se mordió el labio inferior, al mismo tiempo en que subía un poco el volumen de la música y apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus muslos, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos

"Santana me confunde…Sé que no es algo extraño, usualmente estoy confundida acerca de todo…pero es una confusión diferente…?" pensó la rubia ladeando su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, para soltar un suspiro de "frustración" y ponerse de pie, no le gustaba pensar insistentemente acerca de las cosas, sobre todo, cuando sabía que no iba a encontrar respuestas, por que, ¿ cómo podía explicar la familia de mariposas que decidían salir de paseo cada vez que Santana le sonreía, la tocaba o la miraba por más tiempo del necesario?, o, ¿ Cómo podía comprender la necesidad de hablar con ella a diario? O más aún, existía alguna forma de evitar la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, cada vez que pensaba en la latina?, a decir verdad, Brittany no tenía una respuesta y el intentar encontrarla, le generaba dolor de cabeza y una leve sensación de mareo, por lo que decidió dejar el tema de lado para ir a tomar una ducha y luego decidir que ropa usaría para su cita con Artie.  
>La rubia salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al baño con paso ligero, se encontraba emocionada acerca de su cita con el chico de la silla de ruedas, le parecía una persona amable, graciosa y, por sobre todo, la idea de pasear en las piernas de su robot personal le generaba una sensación agradable en el estómago, la rubia se metió a la ducha con esta idea rondando en su cabeza, una media hora después, Brittany salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se puso unos pantalones sueltos a la cadera y una sudadera, faltaba aún un par de horas para su cita, por lo que no quiso arreglarse de manera inmediata, la rubia caminó hacía su cama, donde se encontraba su celular, lo tomó en sus manos y vio la hora, 14:25, de pronto, recordó que debía hacer una llamada, sonrío al sentir como su estómago daba un vuelco al pensar en escuchar la voz de la persona que debía llamar…Santana, la rubia se sentó sobre su cama y dio un pequeño suspiro antes de apretar el botón para llamar… un tono, dos, tonos, tres tonos y nadie contestaba, Brittany estaba por cortar, cuando escuchó una voz un tanto agitada por la línea<p>

"Aló?" Escuchó Brittany

"San?" Exclamó Brittany con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, para luego escuchar como respuesta un "Hey Britt" que, para su sorpresa, no sonó tan alegre como los usuales saludos de la latina, Brittany frunció el ceño por un micro segundo, para luego sacudir su cabeza y continuar con la conversación, era probable que sólo fuese una impresión

"Saaaaan, cómo estás? Cómo amaneciste? Estás más feliz hoy? Anoche estabas triste…" Exclamó la rubia de una sola vez, sin pausas para tomar aire, esperando expectante la respuesta de Santana

"Ya estoy mejor Britt…gracias." Escuchó como respuesta Brittany, sintiendo que, primero, la respuesta de la latina no era 100% honesta y, en segundo lugar, como su propio ánimo descendía de manera importante, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, al mismo tiempo en que fruncía el ceño y optaba por hacerle otra pregunta a Santana  
>"Estás segura?" exclamó la rubia con voz suave, para volver a morder su labio inferior nuevamente<p>

"Sí Britt, estoy segura" escuchó como respuesta Brittany, respuesta que le pareció un tanto cortante y fría y que la hizo sentir, de manera repentina, ganas de llorar, la rubia dio un suspiro para luego exclamar  
>"Ok…"<br>La rubia fijó su mirada en sus uñas, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como en sus labios se formaba un pequeño puchero, Brittany dio otro pequeño suspiro, cuando escuchó la voz de la latina romper el silencio que se había producido entre ellas  
>"Y….cómo estás Britt?" fue la pregunta que Santana formuló, que, a diferencia de las anteriores, sonaba más parecida al tono con el que la morena solía hablarle, esto, sacó una sonrisa pequeña en Brittany, quien contestó rápidamente<br>"Bien San, muy bien"  
>"Así qué muy bien?, cuéntame Britt, qué es lo que te tiene así?" escuchó como respuesta la rubia, dando un pequeño suspiro, para concentrarse en la historia que debía contarle a Santana, acerca de Artie, de su cita y de cómo esto la hacia feliz, la rubia tomo un respiro y comenzó a contestar<br>"Ohhh, San! Anoche fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida!, conocí a este chico, Artie, bueno, ya lo conocía de la clase de matemática, pero, conversamos más, incluso me habló del club Glee, donde la gente canta y baila por diversión, así que acepté unirme, además, nos besamos, me pidió mi teléfono y hoy por la mañana, me llamó y me invitó al cine y luego al zoológico, eso para hoy por la tarde y estoy feliz, muy feliz", terminó Brittany con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, esperando la respuesta de Santana que no tardó en llegar,  
>"Me alegro por ti Britt, eso suena increíble" dijo con voz suave la latina, respuesta que, por algún motivo, produjo en Brittany una sensación de incomodidad<br>"San, estás bien?" preguntó con voz preocupada la rubia, para escuchar como Santana se limpiaba la garganta para contestar con rapidez  
>"Sí Britt, estoy bien, uhm, debo colgar ahora, creo que mi almuerzo se está quemando y tu sabes que me pongo de mal humor cuando tengo hambre" escuchó como respuesta Brittany, para luego soltar una carcajada, Santana siempre se encontraba de mal humor antes del almuerzo, quizás, esta era la explicación del por que Santana se encontraba actuando de manera extraña con ella.<br>"Está bien San, ve por tu almuerzo, hablamos más tarde" dijo Brittany con una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció al escuchar la respuesta de Santana

"Nos vemos el Lunes, Britt" Brittany frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, para retirar el celular de su oído…Brittany podía ser despistada, pero, el hecho de que Santana hubiese respondido con un "Nos vemos el lunes" en vez de un "Sí, hablamos más rato", había causado un vuelco en el estómago de Brittany, quién, no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta

"Me gustaba tener una familia de mariposas en el estómago, pero al parecer…se enfermaron" la rubia fijó su vista en sus manos al mismo tiempo en el que intentaba descifrar el comportamiento de Santana, la conversación completa había sido un tanto incómoda, ni siquiera parecida a las que compartían usualmente, Brittany dio un gran suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como el puchero que se había formado anteriormente volvía a hacerse presente y como su vista se tornaba un tanto borrosa producto de las lágrimas que ahora se agolpaban en sus ojos, la rubia dio un pequeño suspiro, para llevar una de sus manos a su rostro, secando con ella el par de lagrimas que brotaron, la rubia alzó su vista hacía el techo, volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie, decidiendo que ocuparía su cabeza en otra cosa que no fuese Santana, arreglarse para su cita con Artie, pensamiento que resultó reconfortante, y que, sin querer, formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Brittany sonrió al notar que Artie ya se encontraba esperándola, apuró el paso para llegar con rapidez al lugar donde el chico se encontraba, quien, al divisarla sonrió ampliamente, Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa

"Hey Artie-bot!" dijo la chica inclinándose para besar la mejilla del chico de anteojos, quien sonrió de manera aún más amplia y la observó a los ojos  
>"Hola Britt! Me alegra verte!" exclamó el chico con honestidad, sonrisa que hizo que Brittany ampliara la propia, la chica se instaló detrás de la silla de ruedas de Artie, posicionando sus manos en las manillas y comenzaron a avanzar<p>

"Y, qué película quieres ver?" preguntó Artie sin poder borrar su sonrisa  
>"Estaba pensando que quizás, sería mejor que fuéramos a comer algo?, tengo un poco de hambre, no alcancé a almorzar" dijo Brittany con un poco de timidez en su voz, Artie se volteó en su silla y sonrió ampliamente contestando con un simple<br>"Lo que quieras hacer estará bien" Brittany observó al chico y notó como una sensación cálida invadía su estómago, sensación que la hizo sonreír y detener la silla de ruedas para inclinarse y besar al chico en la mejilla, para luego, volver a su posición original y guiar a ambos al patio de comidas del centro comercial, ambos optaron por pizza y una gaseosa, comida que fue costeada por Artie, se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a comer  
>"Qué tal tu día hasta ahora Britt?" preguntó Artie con una sonrisa en el rostro, Brittany lo miró y fue en ese momento en el que toda la conversación sostenida con Santana unas horas atrás se reprodujo en su cabeza, ocasionando que un nudo se formara en su garganta, Artie notó que la personalidad, usualmente chispeante de Brittany se había apagado, por lo que aclaró su garganta y preguntó<br>"Brittany, estás bien?" exclamó el chico intentando buscar la mirada de Brittany, quién, al notar esto, alzó su vista del trozo de pizza que tenía al frente y observó al chico con mirada triste  
>"Uhm…es sólo que tuve una conversación no-agradable con Santana" dijo Brittany dando un suspiro para luego depositar el trozo de pizza que se encontraba comiendo sobre su plato y fijar la vista en el…Artie sonrío con dulzura y extendió su mano sobre la mesa, para depositarla sobre la de la rubia, quien, al sentir el contacto alzó su vista y sonrió al chico que tenía en frente<p>

"Quieres hablar de ello?" preguntó el chico dando un leve apretón a la mano de Brittany, la rubia sonrió levemente y exclamó

"No sé realmente, por que no entiendo que le sucedió…" dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, Artie observó a Brittany, sabía que Santana no era conocida en la escuela por ser la persona con más paciencia o la persona más buena o cálida, pero, también sabía que si decía algo en contra de Santana, podría arruinar sus posibilidades con Brittany, por lo que optó por dar un discurso neutro

"Britt, sólo dale tiempo, quizás no estaba teniendo un buen día, no creo que esté molesta contigo, dudo que alguien pudiese enojarse con alguien tan linda como tú" exclamó el chico sonriendo, Brittany alzó su vista, para encontrarse con la mirada de Artie, la rubia sintió un pequeño vuelco en el estómago, no entendía que le sucedía a la familia de mariposas que habitaba su estómago, últimamente parecían estar más inquietas que nunca, primero Santana, y ahora Artie, la rubia sonrió, para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida y exclamar

"Muchas gracias Artie-bot!" dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente, Artie no pude evitar reflejar la sonrisa de Brittany  
>"No es nada Britt…" ambos chicos se concentraron en comer, hasta que Brittany decidió romper el silencio<p>

"Desde cuándo sabes que eres un robot?" preguntó la chica con interés, el chico soltó una pequeña carcajada  
>"Lo soy desde los 8 años, pero Britt, no soy realmente un robot…Recuerdas que lo hablamos ayer?" dijo el chico con dulzura, Brittany lo observó y preguntó un tanto confundida<p>

"Pero…y cómo no puedes caminar y te mueves siempre con ruedas?" dijo la rubia ladeando su cabeza, Artie volvió a soltar una carcajada, para luego mover su silla al lado de Brittany, la rubia se volteó hacia el  
>"Esto Britt, es una silla de ruedas, cuando pequeño, estuve en un gran accidente y perdí la habilidad de caminar, es por eso, que para poder moverme, tengo que andar en esta silla con ruedas" dijo el chico sonriendo levemente, Brittany lo observó y sonrió brevemente para, luego responder<br>"Pero, si tus piernas no funcionan, y dependes de una máquina para funcionar, eres mitad robot"  
>Artie soltó otra carcajada, para mover su cabeza en forma de negación, pero, sin decir palabra alguna, cuando pudo calmar su risa, el chico observó a Brittany y exclamó<br>"Quizás…y, quieres dar una vuelta por el centro comercial con este robot?" dijo apuntando sus piernas, Brittany sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besar al chico en los labios, y luego sentarse sobre sus piernas  
>"Al infinito y más allá, Artie-bot!" dijo la rubia alzando su brazo derecho, Artie rió con ganas, para comenzar a mover la silla de ruedas<p>

"Toy Story es una de mis películas favoritas" dijo el chico mientras avanzaban, Brittany lo observó y sonrió ampliamente  
>"También de las mías!" dijo la rubia con emoción, apretando un poco más sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Artie, quien sonrió ante el contacto y comenzó a hablar de sus personajes favoritos de la película, Brittany reía alegremente, cuando Artie detuvo la silla de manera repentina, Brittany frunció el ceño y observó al chico, quien indicó con la cabeza a dos personas que se encontraban al frente de ellos, sólo a unos metros de distancia, Brittany giró su cabeza…<br>"Santana!", la chica se bajó de las piernas de Artie, quien alzó una ceja ante la falta de contacto del cuerpo de la rubia con el propio, para luego soltar un suspiro de frustración, y fijar su vista en el grupo que se había formado al frente de el  
>"Britt, hola!" dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia se arrojó sobre la latina para envolverla en un gran abrazo, abrazo que la morena sólo pudo responder, pasados un par de segundos Brittany la soltó para tomar las manos de la latina entre las propias y observar al chico que se encontraba al lado de Santana<br>"Hola Puck!" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa enorme, pero, sin ánimos de soltar las manos de la latina, quien se encontraba con la mirada fija sobre el chico de la silla de ruedas que se encontraba unos pasos más atrás de Brittany, Puck observó a Brittany y le regaló una sonrisa

"Hey Britt, qué tal?" exclamó el chico  
>"Estaba en una cita con Artie!" dijo la rubia con alegría para voltearse y soltar una de las manos de Santana e indicarle al chico que avanzara hacía el grupo, cosa que el chico hizo sin necesitar otra señal, al llegar al grupo, Artie sonrió y saludó a ambos chicos con un dejo de timidez<br>"Hola chicos" exclamó el chico de los anteojos, observando como la mirada de Santana parecía estar haciendo hoyos en su cuerpo, mientras que Puck alzaba una ceja y extendía una de sus manos para saludarlo, mano que Artie tomó

"Hey Artemis..cómo estás?" dijo Puck apretando con fuerza la mano de Artie, quien intentó enmascarar el gesto de dolor que sobrevino con el apretón del chico del mohicano

"Es Artie…" expresó con desagrado, Puck soltó la mano de Artie y alzó su ceja nuevamente

"Artie, Artemis, es lo mismo" exclamó Puck observando a Santana, quien aún tenía la mirada fija en Artie, el chico del mohicano se aclaró la garganta y exclamó  
>"Tana, es hora de irnos", Santana desvió su mirada de Artie para observar a Puck y asentir, para luego volver su mirada a Brittany, quien sonrió levemente, Santana no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa<br>"Nos vemos el lunes, ok Britt?" dijo Santana soltando las manos de la rubia, quien frunció el ceño ante la falta de contacto, pero, decidió simplemente asentir, Santana le regaló otra pequeña sonrisa, para alejarse con Puck, quien le sonrió a Brittany y le dio un palmetazo en la espalda a Artie  
>"Cuida a Britt, Artemis, probablemente sea una de las últimas veces que salgas con alguien tan guapa" dijo Puck sonriendo, Artie apretó sus manos sobre las ruedas de su silla, intentando descargar su frustración de alguna forma, frustración que desapareció cuando sintió como Brittany se posicionaba tras la silla de ruedas y comenzaba a caminar<br>"A dónde quieres ir ahora Britt?" preguntó Artie respirando de forma más tranquila, Brittany, quien se encontraba confundida por la conducta de Santana sacudió su cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa a Artie, para exclamar  
>"La tienda de mascotas?" dijo observando a Artie, quien la miró con una sonrisa<br>"Me permite llevarla hasta allá señorita?" la rubia sonrió y se instaló nuevamente sobre las piernas de Artie, quien, al sentir los brazos de Brittany rodeando su cuello nuevamente, sonrió ampliamente y exclamó  
>"Al infinito y más allá, Britt", Brittany soltó una carcajada y alzó un brazo en al aire para contestar<br>"Al infinito y más allá, Artie-bot!"

Unos metros más atrás, Puck y Santana observaban la escena, ambos con una ceja alzada y con los brazos cruzados  
>"Gracias por sacarme de ahí" exclamó Santana sin desviar la mirada de la silla de ruedas que se movía con agilidad en dirección contraria a la de ellos<br>"No tenía otra salida, Snix estaba apunto de hacer su aparición" contestó Puck encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin desviar la mirada de la silla de ruedas  
>"Snix siempre está apunto de hacer una aparición estelar cuando ese lisiado está cerca" exclamó Santana con enojo, Puck desvió su mirada de la escena que había estado observando para fijarla en Santana<br>"Sí, entiendo, Puckasaurus también estaba amenazando con salir", Santana sonrió levemente sin desviar la mirada del pasillo donde Artie y Brittany eran ya casi un punto entre la gente  
>"Vamos Tana, tenemos que comprar cuerdas para mi guitarra, debemos ensayar la canción que utilizaremos para "audicionar" al Glee-Club y recuperar a tu chica" dijo Puck tocando suavemente el brazo de Santana, la chica observó a Puck y agregó<br>"Y a la tuya también"  
>Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la tienda de música en silencio, ambos, con paso decidido y un atisbo de sonrisa dibujada en sus labios<p>

*****  
>Y, qué tal? Recuerden dejar sus reviews! Un abrazo grande a todos, que tengan una buena semana!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Y acá un nuevo chapter! Muchas gracias por las alertas y los reviews, de verdad que me ayudan a escribir más rápido, sobre todo los reviews, me gusta la retro-alimentación, así que espero que este chapter reciba muchos reviews y que las alertas sigan aumentando!

- : muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este chapter te guste! (:  
>- Angelxway : Lo de amistad de Puck y Santana siempre ha sido algo como un sueño frustrado para mi en Glee, es por eso que la desarrollo tanto, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, un abrazo! (:<br>- HarukaIs: haha, claramente, imagina si hubiese sido todo tan fácil, terminaba el fic ahí! Haha, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que disfrutes este chapter!  
>- Atercio: Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras, igual para ti! (: espero que disfrutes este chapter, btw, a qué te refieres con más Wash? Por que si es más interacción Brittana, puede ser que este sea tu chapter! ;)<br>- Calyr: Esperemos que Brittany se olvide de las mariposas que siente por Artie! Haha, muchas gracias por tu review y espero disfrutes este chapter! (:  
>- Panquem: Morí de risa con lo de "ARTURO". Esperemos que Britt vea que "ARTURO" no es más que una silla y un par de ruedas, haha, un abrazo, espero disfrutes el chapter!<br>- Jael Munoz N: muchas gracias por tu review, espero disfrutes este chapter, y ves que no demoré tanto? Haha, cuídate!

***********

Santana caminaba por los pasillos de Mckinley High, había quedado de reunirse con Puck en el locker de este para, juntos, buscar a Rachel en la cafetería y anunciarle que aceptarían su oferta de unirse al "Glee Club", Santana apuró el paso cuando, entre la multitud, distinguió a Puck de espalda, apoyado en su locker

"Hey Puckerman" saludó la latina cruzándose de brazos, Puck la observó y correspondió el saludo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa arrogante hacía el lado

"Hey López, estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías arrepentido de nuestra decisión" exclamó Puck, al mismo tiempo en que ambos comenzaban a caminar, Santana lo observó y lo golpeó con el codo, Puck soltó una pequeña carcajada

"Acaso me estás diciendo desertora, Noah?" preguntó Santana aún observando hacia el frente, Puck sonrió levemente, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba la manilla de la puerta de la cafetería y la abría, para dejar a Santana pasar y luego atravesar él el umbral de la puerta, ambos chicos se pararon uno al lado del otro, buscando con la mirada a Rachel

"Ahí está" exclamó Puck, apuntando con la cabeza hacia una mesa donde se encontraban sentados Rachel, una chica de tez oscura y un chico delgado, pequeño y de ojos azules, Puck miró a Santana, quién asintió, para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la mesa

"Hobbit, necesitamos hablar contigo" exclamó Santana con una ceja alzada, sin dirigir su mirada a ninguna de las otras personas que se encontraban en la mesa, pero, sintiendo, como la de ambos chicos se encontraban clavadas en ella, la latina se sintió un tanto intimidada, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la observaran con tal intensidad, por lo que optó por apurar a la morena quien tenía una mirada de interrogación en el rostro

"AHORA HOBBIT, no tengo todo el día" exclamó un tanto irritada Santana al mismo tiempo en el que cruzaba sus brazos, la pequeña morena la observó, frunció el ceño por un micro segundo, al mismo tiempo en que respondía

"Santana, te agradecería que no utilizaras ese termino para referirte hacia mi, menos en frente de mis compañeros del Glee Club, tengo una imagen que mantener frente a ellos, que es la de líder absoluta y con tus faltas de respeto es complicado que me pue…"  
>"Por Dios Rachel, ponte de pie y habla con la chica" exclamó irritada la chica de tez oscura que se encontraba sentada en la mesa, Santana sonrió levemente, al mismo tiempo en que le dirigía una mirada a su "salvadora", quien la miró de vuelta, ambas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo, al mismo tiempo en el que Rachel se ponía de pie y se posicionaba frente a Puck y Santana<br>"Está bien, que necesitan?" exclamó con las manos en la cintura, Puck dio un respiro y contestó derechamente

"Vamos a tomar tu invitación, nos uniremos al Glee Club" dijo Puck con seriedad, la morena que se encontraba al frente de el abrió sus ojos con sorpresa  
>"Ambos?" dijo unas octavas por sobre su tono normal de voz, Puck la tomó del brazo, al mismo tiempo en el que la miraba y la hacía callar<br>"Shhh…alguien podría oírte!" dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido, observando a Rachel, quien sacudió la emoción de su rostro y observó a Santana y luego a Puck

"Como líder del Club Glee, debo ser cortés, pero, también, debo cuidar los intereses del grupo, por lo que debo pedirles que preparen una canción de audición, donde podamos tener certeza de su calidad vocal" dijo la chica de manera diplomática para luego agregar "Puck, conozco de tu talento, por lo que podría aceptarte, pero Santana…no he tenido la oportunidad de escucharla y no me genera confianza" exclamó Rachel, Santana alzó una ceja, se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso para encontrarse más cerca de la morena, quien, pareció tragar saliva con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo en el que alzaba su vista y observaba a Santana a los ojos, ojos que parecían estar en llamas  
>"Escúchame, Hobbit, cuando tú y tu pequeño "Glee Club" dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos ,"escuchen mi voz, le prenderán velas a quien sea el santo de su devoción o preferencia, para agradecer que haya decidido congraciarlos con mi presencia" terminó la latina con veneno en su voz, Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la chica, paso que no fue necesario, pues Santana ya se encontraba a un metro aproximado de distancia , caminando hacía la puerta de la cafetería<br>"Te dije que no debías meterte con ella" dijo Puck con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, observando la cara de temor de Rachel, quien alzó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Puck, que, para su sorpresa, expresaban una gran ternura, algo que jamás había presenciado en el chico, la morena se limpió la garganta, para luego asentir y exclamar

"Tomaré más en cuenta tus advertencias desde este momento", Puck soltó una leve carcajada

"Respecto a Santana, todas mis sugerencias te servirán", la morena asintió y luego comenzó a hablar

"La audición será hoy por la tarde, a eso de las 3 en la sala de música, sabes cuál es?" dijo Rachel sonriéndole a Puck, quien no pudo evitar reflejar la sonrisa de la chica que se encontraba frente a el

"Yep', lo sé, dejé mis guitarras ahí por la mañana" respondió Puck

"Nos vemos fuera de la sala de música hoy a las 3, adiós, Noah" respondió la chica, volteándose, para encaminarse hacia la mesa que había estado ocupando junto a sus dos amigos, quienes, al verla la tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a hacer gestos como instándola a que les contará todo lo que había pasado, Puck observó esta acción y giró sus ojos, para darse media vuelta e ir a buscar a Santana, se encontraba en esto, cuando una voz interrumpió la acción

"Así que ahora te dedicas a coquetear con las perdedoras, Puckerman?" Puck se volteó y se encontró con unos ojos pardos que lo miraban con enojo…celos, quizás?  
>"Quinn, la última vez que te vi, Finn, Brittany y tu, se encontraban jugando a las tacitas con uno de esos perdedores" exclamó Puck reflejando el enojo de la chica rubia, quien lo observó a los ojos sin bajar la mirada<p>

"Perdón…?" exclamó haciéndose la ofendida Quinn, Puck alzó una ceja y exclamó  
>"En la fiesta? Tu y Finn, Britt y Artie? Parejas perfectas?" dijo el chico con un dejo de burla en su voz , Quinn se limpió la garganta para dar un paso hacia delante y observar a Puck desde cerca<p>

"Son amigos de Finn, no me acerco a ellos por iniciativa, Puckerman, o no con las intenciones con las que tú lo haces" escupió con ira la rubia, Puck la observó un tanto confundido, para luego responder

"Intenciones…?" Quinn giró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en el que se cruzaba de brazos

"No te hagas el tonto, Noah, estabas coqueteando con Berry, risas en voz alta? Sonrisas en exceso?" Puck observó con confusión a Quinn, estaba acaso, pidiéndole explicaciones? Haciendo una escena de celos? El chico sacudió su cabeza por un segundo, para volver a mirar a la rubia, quien parecía estar penetrándolo con la mirada  
>"Quinn yo..." el chico dio un respiro y decidió seguir la corriente, si Quinn se encontraba tan preocupada respecto a su interacción con Rachel, algún motivo escondido había detrás de eso, y quería explorarlo "Y qué si lo estaba haciendo? Ella es atractiva!" dijo Puck con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, Quinn abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa<p>

"NO LO PUEDO CREER!" exclamó con un nivel de voz un tanto bajo, pero con la suficiente intensidad para hacer a Puck sonreír, Quinn se encontraba en efecto, celosa

"Así es, y espero que te haya gustado el espectáculo, estoy seguro que no será la última vez que lo veas, nos vemos en el Club Glee, Quinn" exclamó el chico, dándose media vuelta, para caminar hacia la salida, dejando a Quinn de pie, observando como Puck se alejaba.

*************  
>Puck encontró a Santana luego de un par de minutos de búsqueda, la chica se encontraba sentada en las graderías de la escuela, con una botella de agua a su lado, una manzana a medio comer, un cuaderno sobre sus piernas y audífonos sobre sus oídos, la chica sostenía un lápiz en su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo en el que con el, le daba golpes rítmicos y suaves al cuaderno, Puck se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de la latina, quien se asustó al percibir a alguien cerca, pero, que se tranquilizó al notar de quien se trataba, la chica se quitó los audífonos de los oídos, poniéndole stop a la canción que escuchaba, para observar a Puck, quien tenía un brillo especial en los ojos<p>

"Qué sucede, Puck?" preguntó la latina, desviando la mirada hacia su cuaderno, Puck observó lo que se encontraba escrito en el y sonrió  
>"Hurricane Drunk?" dijo el chico sonriendo "En serio? Estás nerviosa respecto a tu audición al Glee Club por lo que veo, si te encuentras estudiando la letra", Santana le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico y cerró su cuaderno de un golpe<p>

"Cállate Puckerman…es sólo que estará Brittany y no quiero quedar como una idiota…" dijo un tanto avergonzada, Puck sonrió y observó hacia el frente  
>"Está bien, lo entiendo" dijo el chico tomando la botella de agua de Santana para tomar un par de sorbos, Santana lo observó y alzó una ceja<p>

"Cuéntame" exclamó la latina observando a Puck quien jugaba con la botella, lanzándola una y otra vez al aire, para agarrarla cuando estaba a punto de caer, Puck dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar

"Cuando te fuiste, me quedé con Berry, la pobre chica estaba espantada por tu culpa, así que decidí darle un poco del amor de Puckasaurus y me quedé hablando un segundo con ella" explicó el chico, Santana lo observó con horror

"Puckerman, por favor dime que esto no está yendo hacía donde creo que está yendo…si la historia termina contigo en el clóset del conserje con tus pantalones un tanto más abajo de la cintura, no me interesa saberlo" dijo la latina con asco, Puck soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo en el que movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo y continuaba su historia

"Oh, vamos Lespez! La chica es guapa" dijo Puck golpeando a Santana con el codo a la altura de las costillas, Santana giró sus ojos y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie alrededor, cuando se aseguró de aquello, exclamó

"Puck, primero, nunca más vuelvas a usar ese apodo acá en la escuela, alguien podría oírte y segundo, no, no es guapa y nunca lo será!" exclamó Santana golpeando al chico en la cabeza, Puck siguió sonriendo y continuó su historia

"Está bien, López…y no, la historia no termina donde crees que termina, aunque a Puckasaurus le hubiese gustado ese final… el asunto es que luego de consolar a la pobre chica, iba saliendo de la cafetería para encontrarte, cuando Quinn me detuvo" dijo Puck para mirar a Santana, quien observó a Puck y contestó

"Ahora sí se está poniendo interesante, sigue…" Puck sonrió y continuó

"Comenzó a pedirme explicaciones, me dijo que por que estoy buscando a perdedoras, le contesté que la última vez que la había visto, se encontraba jugando a las tacitas con el lisiado, Britt y Finn", Santana soltó una pequeña carcajada y observó a Puck, esperando que continuara, Puck captó la señal y siguió hablando

"Como nunca expresó que estaba celosa de forma directa decidí seguirle la corriente y hacerle creer que de verdad estoy interesado en Berry, o algo así, supongo que si lo hago, algo bueno podría salir de eso?" exclamó Puck con duda en su voz, Santana lo observó por un segundo en silencio para luego sonreír

"Creo que sí es una buena idea…" dijo Santana, Puck sonrió y la tomó de la mano, mientras se ponía de pie, Santana lo miró con confusión

"A dónde vamos?" dijo la Latina al mismo tiempo en el que recogía sus cosas  
>"Vamos al salón de música, ya es hora de nuestra audición"<p>

Santana sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco al escuchar esto, los nervios por impresionar a Brittany se hacían presentes, al mismo tiempo en que el hecho de ver a la rubia por primera vez desde su encuentro en el centro comercial el día sábado aumentaban dicha ansiedad, ambos chicos caminaron hacia las afueras de la sala de música, donde miraron por la ventanilla y notaron que ya se encontraban todos adentro, ambos se miraron un poco confundidos, Puck observó su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que eran las 3 y un minuto, cuando estaba por comunicarle eso a Santana, la puerta se abrió y ambos chicos escucharon la voz de Rachel

"Aquí están Noah Puckerman y Santana López!"

Puck y Santana entraron a la sala de música y observaron al grupo de chicos que se encontraban sentados en diferentes sillas dentro del lugar; dos asiáticos en una esquina, el chico de ojos azules y delgado de la hora de almuerzo junto a otro chico de cabello negro, que al parecer disfrutaba de andar sin calcetines, al lado de ambos, se encontraba un chico rubio con la boca más grande que Santana y Puck hubiesen visto en sus vidas, sentado al lado de la chica de piel morena del almuerzo, Finn y Quinn sentados uno al lado del otro, Artie y Brittany en la primera fila, también sentados juntos, un chico con rastas sentado al lado de otro de ojos azules y al lado de ellos, una chica con una chaqueta con pelos, todos se encontraban mirando al frente, algunos un tanto confundidos, otros con sonrisas en el rostro, pero todos los ojos se encontraban, sin duda, centrados en ellos, Puck y Santana se pararon frente a los chicos, mientras Rachel comenzaba a hablar

"Como líder de este grupo, me he tomado la atribución de acoger a Noah y a Santana bajo mi alero de talento, como uds. saben, se requiere a alguien tan talentoso como yo, para poder reconocer y desarrollar el potencial posible en algunas personas, es por esto que…"  
>"Puck! Es bueno verte" interrumpió Finn a Rachel, al mismo tiempo en el que se acercaba al frente del salón y tomaba a Rachel por los hombros, llevándola a sentarse, Puck le sonrió a Finn, quien también tomó asiento, Mr. Schue tomó la palabra<p>

"Chicos, es un agrado verlos por acá! Cuéntenos" dijo el maestro tomando asiento al lado de la chica con chaqueta con pelos, Puck se limpió la garganta

"Como todos deben saber, mi nombre es Noah Puckerman, y estoy aquí, para audicionar al club Glee" dijo Puck con seguridad en su voz, Santana imitó a su amigo, limpiándose la garganta, y desviando su vista de la rubia con la que había cruzado miradas desde el segundo en el que había entrado a la habitación

"Yo soy Santana López, co-capitana de las porristas junto con Quinn" dijo Santana apuntando a la rubia, quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro " Y también vengo a audicionar" exclamó la latina, Mr. Schue sonrió, mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su regazo y exclamaba

"Está bien chicos, muéstrenos lo que tienen!"

Puck le señaló a Santana un banquillo que se encontraba cerca del piano, para que tomara asiento, indicándole que el sería el primero en partir, Santana asintió y se sentó, el chico se acercó a un rincón del salón de música y tomó una guitarra acústica entre sus manos para, colgársela sobre el cuerpo y tocar un par de acordes desordenados

"Ok, esto es Southern Girl, de Incubus" exclamó el chico del mohicano al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción y miraba a la banda que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, indicándoles que era momento de comenzar, Puck entonó las primeras notas, notando como todos quienes habían lúcido desconfiados ante su aparición ahora se encontraban moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de su canción, Puck sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la chica de la chaqueta con pelos en la primera fila, quien lo miraba con fascinación, al mismo tiempo en que entonaba

if you're looking for an open book / Si estás buscando por un libro abierto

look no further / No busques más  
>I am yours  Yo, soy tuyo

La chica fingió desmayarse, acción que sacó una sonrisa de Puck, quien siguió caminando a lo largo de la sala de música mientras seguía cantando, esta vez a Rachel

Come outside and walk with me / Ven afuera, y camina conmigo  
>we'll try each other on to see if we fit  Nos probaremos mutuamente, a ver si encajamos  
>and with our roots become a tree  Y con nuestras raíces, volvernos un árbol  
>to shade what we make under it  Para dar sombra a lo que hagamos bajo el

Puck notó como la morena reaccionaba ante su mirada y su voz, cuando un pequeño color rojizo invadió sus mejillas, Puck le sonrió levemente, para luego, desviar su mirada, hacia Quinn, quien lo miraba un tanto enojada, Puck sostuvo la mirada de la rubia, al mismo tiempo en el que entonaba el ultimo coro de su canción

You're an exception to the rule / Tú eres una excepción a la regla  
>You're a bonafide rarity  De buena fé, eres una rareza  
>You're all I ever wanted  Eres todo lo que siempre he querido  
>Southern girl, could you want me?  Chica sureña, podrías quererme?  
>You're an exception to the rule  Tú eres una excepción a la regla  
>You're a bonafide rarity  De buena fé, eres una rareza  
>You're all I ever wanted  Eres todo lo que siempre he querido  
>Southern girl, could you want me?  Chica sureña, podrías quererme?

Terminó Puck su canción, mirando los ojos de Quinn, los cuales, en el trayecto se habían ablandado y ahora, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Puck sonrió de vuelta, al mismo tiempo en el que hacia una pequeña reverencia y los aplausos de los otros chicos del Glee Club se comenzaban a escuchar

"Wooow! Un aplauso más fuerte para Noah Puckerman !" exclamó Mr. Schue posicionándose al lado del chico del mohicano quien sonreía de manera arrogante "Eso fue increíble Puck! Que voz tienes, es un agrado darte la bienvenida al Glee Club!" dijo el profesor dándole unos golpes en la espalda al chico, quien miró a Santana, que le sonreía ampliamente  
>"Eso fue increíble!" escuchó Puck por parte de uno de los chicos del club, Puck lo observó y le respondió<br>"Gracias….?" Dijo Puck dando pie a que el chico le dijera su nombre

"Joe, Joe Hart!" respondió el chico de las rastas sonriéndole a Puck "Deberíamos preparar algo juntos, tenemos un estilo de voz similar", Puck asintió, al mismo tiempo en el que caminaba hacia un rincón del salón para dejar su guitarra acústica en su estuche y tomar entre sus manos, su guitarra eléctrica  
>"Eso estaría bien, Joe" contestó Puck, al mismo tiempo en el que conectaba unos cables a su amplificador, Santana se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al centro del salón, al mismo tiempo en el que Mr. Schue tomaba la palabra nuevamente<br>"Luego de escuchar una gran audición por parte de Puck, es hora de ver que es lo que guardas tu, Santana, por favor, muéstranos de que estás hecha!" exclamó el profesor con entusiasmo, Santana sonrió al mismo tiempo en que fijaba su vista en Brittany, quien se encontraba de igual forma, observándola con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro

"Puck, estás listo?" exclamó la chica observando a Puck, quien simplemente alzó su pulgar desde su ubicación al lado de la banda, Santana dio un respiro y volvió a fijar su vista en Brittany, quien, mantenía la misma sonrisa en su rostro

"Esto es Hurricane Drunk de Florence + The Machine" exclamó la Latina, al mismo tiempo en el que la banda comenzaba los primero acordes de su canción

No walls / Ninguna muralla  
>Can keep me protected  Puede mantenerme protegida  
>No sleep  Sin dormir  
>Nothing inbetween me and the rain  Nada entremedio de la lluvia y yo  
>And you can't save me now  Y no puedes salvarme ahora  
>I'm in the grip of a hurricane  Estoy dominada por el huracán  
>I'm gonna blow myself away  Voy a volar lejos

Entonó Santana, notando como los ojos de Rachel se abrían de impresión al escuchar su voz, Santana sonrió de manera arrogante, observando la cara de sorpresa de todos los chicos que se encontraban en el salón, volvió su vista a Brittany, quien se encontraba mirándola con intensidad, y que para su sorpresa, el contacto que había mantenido con Artie minutos antes, era inexistente y ahora se encontraba con ambos brazos alzados en el aire, animándola, Santana le regaló una sonrisa, para luego tomar aire y entonar el coro

I'm going out / Voy a salir  
>I'm gonna drink myself to death  Tomaré hasta morir  
>And in the crowd  Y en la masa  
>I see you with someone else  Te veo con alguien más  
>I brace myself  Me preparo  
>Cause I know it's going to hurt  Por que sé que va a doler  
>But I like to think at least things can't get any worse  Pero me gusta pensar que al menos, las cosas no se pueden poner peor

Santana sostuvo su sonrisa al notar como los brazos de los chicos del Club Glee se alzaron en al aire al escuchar el coro de la canción y como muchos de ellos la acompañaban con aplausos al ritmo de la música, aplausos que se detuvieron al terminar el coro para escuchar a la latina entonar la siguiente estrofa

No home / No a casa  
>I don't want shelter  No quiero un refugio  
>No calm  No hay calma  
>Nothing to keep me from the storm  Nada puede protegerme de la tormenta  
>And you can't hold me down  Y no me puedes amarrar  
>Cause I belong to the hurricane  Por que pertenezco al huracán  
>It's gonna blow this all away.  Se llevará todo esto lejos

Cantó la latina con fuerza para comenzar a entonar el coro nuevamente junto a Puck, quien tocaba con agilidad las cuerdas de su guitarra, Santana sonrió, al mismo tiempo en el que el chico del mohicano cabeceaba al ritmo de la canción, cuando el coro terminó, Santana se dirigió hacia Brittany, posicionándose en cuclillas frente a ella, tomando las manos de la rubia entre las propias y fijó su mirada en el mar que eran los de Brittany, para, con voz calma, comenzar a entonar una de las estrofas finales de su canción

I hope that you see me / Espero que me veas  
>Cause I'm staring at you  Por que te estoy mirando a ti  
>But when you look over  Pero, cuando tu me miras  
>You look right through  Miras a través de mi  
>Then you lean and kiss her on the head  Luego te inclinas y le besas en la frente  
>And I never felt so alive, and so.. dead  Y yo nunca me sentí tan viva y tan…muerta

Entonó Santana, para luego soltar las manos de Brittany, darse media vuelta y entonar el coro final de su interpretación

I'm going out / Voy a salir  
>I'm gonna drink myself to death  Tomaré hasta morir  
>And in the crowd  Y en la masa  
>I see you with someone else  Te veo con alguien más  
>I brace myself  Me preparo  
>Cause I know it's going to hurt  Por que sé que va a doler  
>But I like to think at least things can't get any worse  Pero me gusta pensar que al menos, las cosas no se pueden poner peor

Finalizó la latina, para, como respuesta, escuchar como los chicos del club rompían en aplausos y en gritos, al mismo tiempo en que Brittany se ponía de pie y corría a darle un abrazo

"Eso fue increíble!" exclamó la chica de piel morena del almuerzo, Santana sonrió mientras se encontraba entre los brazos de Brittany, quien parecía no tener intención de soltarla, su sonrisa se agrandó en el abrazo, al mismo tiempo en el que apretaba a Brittany entre sus brazos, un par de segundos después la rubia rompió el abrazo, pero, sin perder el contacto con la morena, pues su brazo tomó lugar en la cintura de esta  
>"Woooow, Santana, esa si fue una canción! Bienvenida al Glee club!" exclamó Mr. Schuester pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, al mismo tiempo en el que el club entero estallaba nuevamente en aplausos y algunos chicos se ponían de pie para rodear a Santana y a Puck para felicitarlos, Brittany soltó la cintura de Santana lo que ocasionó que la latina frunciera el ceño por un microsegundo, para luego volver a sonreír al sentir el meñique de Brittany tomar el de ella con fuerza, para, pasado un minuto, sentir como la rubia la jalaba hacía sí nuevamente<br>"Eso fue increíble San!" dijo dando pequeños saltos la chica de ojos azules, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba ambas manos de las latina entre las propias, Santana sonrió y fijó su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de ambas, para luego mirar a Brittany a los ojos

"Me alegra que te haya gustado!" exclamó la latina con honestidad en su voz

"Gustarme? Me encantó San! Eres realmente talentosa" dijo la rubia con el mismo nivel de emoción, para luego fruncir el ceño y preguntar

"Pero pensé que nunca te unirías al Club Glee?" expresó con confusión la rubia, Santana dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros

"Tengo un gran motivo para estar acá…" exclamó la latina con voz suave, fijando su vista, nuevamente en las manos entrelazadas de ambas, la rubia observó a Santana con aún más confusión y preguntó con simpleza  
>"Cuál?"<br>La latina dio un suspiro, mientras, con sus pulgares, comenzaba a acariciar las manos de Brittany, sonriendo al sentir un pequeño escalofrío por parte de la rubia como respuesta ante su acción, Santana se tomó un par de segundos para disfrutar de la reacción que estaba provocando en la chica de ojos azules, antes de alzar su vista y contestar

"Tú" dijo Santana con una timidez desconocida para ella, situación que olvidó de inmediato al sentir como las manos de Brittany apretaban las suyas de forma intensa, sensación que duró un par de segundos y que fue intercambiada por los brazos de la rubia envolviéndola y por unos labios que se posicionaron en su mejilla derecha regalándole una seguidilla de besos rápidos, Santana sonrió ante la acción y apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, quien susurró en su oído

"Lo dices en serio San?"  
>"Lo prometo" contestó la latina con seguridad, al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a trazar patrones sobre la espalda de Brittany con sus dedos, acción que produjo que la rubia apretase aún más el abrazo en el que se encontraban envueltas.<p>

**************  
>Y, qué les pareció? :) dejen sus opiniones en un review, por que además de ayudarme a tomar buenas decisiones con la historia, me ayudan a escribir más rápido, pues sé que hay personas esperando la historia! Un abrazo grande, que tengan una buena semana!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Heeeey! Me demoré un poco, pero, acá una nueva actualización que espero que disfruten, independiente que lo siento como un capítulo relleno para los próximos, pero aún así…realmente, espero que les guste, si es así, haganmelo saber a través de un review! Y hablando de eso, muchas gracias por los reviews al capítulo anterior y por las alertas, me encanta leer sus opiniones! (:

- Angelxway: Muchas gracias por tu review, y, como he mencionado en muchas respuestas anteriores, siempre he pensado que Puck y Santana serían excelentes amigos, ambos saliendo de fiesta y rompiendo corazones, super awesome! Haha!, un abrazo, ojala te guste el chapter!  
>- Calyr: Muchas gracias por comentar, y sí, yo también creo que Britt se está centrando un poco más en Santana, quizás es por que le está demostrando más que Artie, digo, si le cantó un poco en el club Glee es por algo, no? Haha, cuídate y espero, disfrutes el capítulo!<br>- Alee: me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero espero que no te haya aburrido la espera, muchas gracias por tu review! (: cuídate mucho!  
>- Maguii: Me demoré un poco, pero acá un nuevo capítulo, haha, el robotito es necesario, en mi historia al menos, pero, quizás, prontamente desaparezca el y su silla de ruedas, cuídate mucho y espero que disfrutes el chapter!<br>- Ev: muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este chapter y sigas sintiendo que "vamos por buen camino", un abrazo!  
>- Atercio: Muchas gracias por tu review, no sé si este cap. tiene lo suficiente de Brittana, pero, si te pueo asegurar que en los siguientes habrá MUCHO de ellas *spoil* haha, un abrazo, gracias!<br>- Marisa: Wow! Tu review realmente me sacó una gran sonrisa, creo que es uno de los más lindos que he recibido y no sé muy bien como responder a el, más que diciendo que espero (al ver que no tienes cuenta en ff) que leas este chapter y lo disfrutes, muchas gracias, de corazón, por tu review, la verdad es que debe ser de mis favoritos, y agradezco tus palabras! Un abrazo, cuídate mucho y espero "saber" (leer) más opiniones tuyas!  
>- UruD: gracias por tu review! No actualicé tan rápido, pero, aún así, acá hay otro chapter! Un abrazo y espero lo disfrutes ¡<p>

Santana se encontraba en su habitación recostada sobre su cama, sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas, mientras una de sus manos descansaba sobre su estómago y con la otra sostenía un cigarrillo, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, siendo el único ruido audible, la música suave proveniente del equipo de música (****nota de autora: Remind me de Royksopp, sirve para ambientar *****)  
>Habían pasado un par de días desde que se había unido al Glee club y, para su sorpresa, todo parecía ir bien, obviamente, dejando de lado un detalle, un detalle con nombre y apellido y que se movilizaba sobre 4 ruedas… Artie Abrahams… el era el único "MALDITO" problema dentro de su estadía en el Glee Club, el y su voz de estilo "boy band", el y su maldita silla de ruedas, el y sus piernas no-funcionales, el y su relación, cada vez más cercana con Brittany…<br>Santana le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, al mismo tiempo en el que abría sus ojos y exhalaba el humo, fijando su vista en las formas que este adoptaba al salir de su boca

"Si no fuera por el, todo iría a la perfección" pensó la latina, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo el cigarillo nuevamente hacia su boca, manteniendo el humo dentro de sí tan sólo por un par de segundos para, botarlo con frustración, para luego aceptar que Artie no era el único problema, si se tratara sólo de el, pensó la latina, podría con facilidad convencer a Puck de encerrarlo dentro de un basurero en las afueras de la escuela o simplemente, arrojarlo desde un cerro hacía abajo, el chico ya era inválido, qué cosa peor podría pasarle?, reflexionó la latina mordiendo su labio inferior, para dar la última fumada a su cigarro, para luego apagarlo en el cenicero que se encontraba sobre su velador, la chica se reacomodó, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de su cama, prendiendo otro cigarrillo, al mismo tiempo en el que fruncía el ceño nuevamente…

"El problema principal es Brittany…" exclamó la morena en voz baja...  
>Y esto, era absolutamente cierto, Brittany era el problema principal dentro de la ecuación, si Brittany no respondiese a las demostraciones de afecto del "lisiado", no habría nada entre ellos, y si no hubiese nada de eso, Santana podría comprender con mayor facilidad la forma de procesar las cosas que tenía la rubia, pero no… a quién podía engañar? Se encontraba pensando en Brittany, Brittany, la chispeante rubia que podía alegrar a un salón completo con sólo su sonrisa o con algún comentario poco locuaz, pero que al mismo tiempo, podía seducir a la persona más intelectual, Brittany, la chica que se comportaba de igual forma con la persona más popular, como con el más perdedor del mundo…Brittany, la dueña, irrevocable de los sentimientos más intensos que Santana pudiese recordar sentir<br>La latina dio un suspiro en señal de frustración y pasó su mano por su pelo; el haber entrado al Glee Club había sido una jugada para acercarse más a Brittany, cosa que había logrado desde el momento en el que audicionó y le había dedicado un trozo de la canción a la rubia, para luego, decirle, abiertamente, que se había unido por ella, Santana giró los ojos

"No sé que demonios estaba pensando cuando dije eso" farfulló entre dientes, al mismo tiempo en el que se golpeaba mentalmente, teniendo absoluta claridad acerca de que era lo que había pensado cuando lo había dicho: corregir aquel error de la fiesta, aquella situación, donde Brittany le había expresado que si tenía algún sentimiento por ella, podrían haberse besado, y que la latina, había arruinado por completo; cuando decidió unirse al Glee Club, además de acercarse más a Brittany, y de cierta forma recuperarla/salvarla de las garras, o ruedas del lisiado, Santana quería ser clara, quería enmendar la situación que había causado el alejamiento "amoroso" por parte de la rubia, simplemente quería arreglar las cosas, quitarle el polvo a las señales confusas que había enviado y sencillamente, lanzarse al vacío y demostrarle a Brittany que sí tenía sentimientos por ella, que sí quería besarla, que si le gustaba, y Dios! Cuantas ganas tenía la latina de besar a la rubia…pero, y como en todo en esta vida, existe un pero, no sabía cuan correctamente estaba leyendo Brittany sus señales.  
>Inmediatamente luego de su audición al Glee Club, la rubia había corrido a abrazarla, luego habían tenido un momento que para Santana fue decisivo y que, pensaba la morena, para cualquier persona hubiese sido esclarecedor, pero para Brittany…no sabía lo que había significado para la rubia, si bien, luego de aquel momento se habían acercado mucho más, mucho, al punto de no caminar por la escuela sin estar tomadas por el meñique, o de enviarse mensajes de buenas noches a diario, aún no se deshacía de Artie…es más, aún seguía paseando sobre sus piernas, sentándose a su lado en el Glee Club, tomándolo de la mano y ocasionalmente, besándolo en los labios, señales que cualquier persona, viniendo de otra persona, serían tomadas como señales de guardar sus sentimientos en una maletita e irse hasta China, pero no, no se trataba de de cualquier persona, se trataba de ella y se trataba de Brittany, quien a pesar de hacer todas esas cosas, seguía enviándole mensajes a la latina con frases tan "amigables" como "No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que me viniste a dejar (: " o "Duerme bien San, no dejes que los monstruos te atrapen en sueños o no sabría que hacer sin ti" entre otros muchos y además de eso, las miradas…esas "malditas" miradas pensó la latina, arrojándose dramáticamente sobre la cama,<br>"Si no fuera por esos ojos, por ese brillo…creo que no estaría tan involucrada"  
>La latina dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, para luego sentir como su celular vibraba sobre su velador, la latina estiró su mano, tomando el aparato entre ellas, para abrir el mensaje recibido<p>

"Puedo oler el humo que sale de tu cabeza por pensar tanto desde mi ventana San, no quiero que te eches a perder, duerme, besos, Britt"

La latina leyó el mensaje un par de veces un tanto impresionada, y decidió responder

"Y cómo sabes que estoy pensando tanto Britt?" fue la respuesta corta por parte de la latina, quien se quedó observando su celular esperando la respuesta, respuesta que tardó sólo unos segundos en llegar

"Te dije que puedo oler el humo desde mi ventana, además, Lord tubbington me lo dijo! :D  
>nos vemos mañana, San? Me pasas a buscar? Tengo muchas ganas de verte, siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo y te extraño " leyó la latina con una sonrisa en el rostro y posicionando una mano sobre su estómago, aquellos vuelcos que sentía cada vez que sucedía algo así con Brittany se estaban tornando un tanto molestos, la morena no demoró en contestar<p>

"Por supuesto Britt, mañana paso por ti como a las 6.50 y…yo también te extraño " respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, posicionó su celular sobre su velador, para ponerse de pie y cambiarse a su pijama, cuando sintió su celular sonar otra vez

"Nos vemos mañana San! Quiero que pase pronto la noche, no aguanto a verte! Te quiero! Buenas noches :*"

Santana sonrió, al mismo tiempo en el que aquel molesto vuelco en el estómago volvió a hacerse presente, y comenzaba a encontrar, quizás, una leve respuesta a todo lo que había pensado… se había enamorado de Brittany, y con Brittany, todo era un misterio, desde la forma en la que la chica se comportaba, hasta su forma de pensar…jamás iba a encontrar una respuesta certera, pero, en ese momento, la latina simplemente aceptó que se encontraba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de la rubia y que, por este simple motivo, iba a seguir intentando, y quizás, en algún momento, todo se esclarecería, la latina tipeó una leve respuesta, para dejar su teléfono móvil una vez más sobre su velador e ir por un pijama limpio y volver a dormir

"Buenas noches Britt…también te quiero, ya lo sabías…verdad? (: " 

**********************

Santana despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, no era usual que despertase de tan buen humor, si no, todo lo contrario, pero, el saber que vería a Brittany en aproximadamente una hora, le hacía pensar que el inicio de su día sería absolutamente bueno, se sentó en el borde de su cama, y comenzó a estirarse, sacándose, de esa forma, toda la pereza que pudiese quedar en su cuerpo, la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha, al salir de ella, tomó su ropa de porrista y la arrojó sobre la cama, mientras se sentaba sobre ella, se aplicaba crema en los brazos y piernas, y se ponía la ropa interior, luego de eso, se aplicó desodorante, y terminó de vestirse, se dirigió al espejo, donde, frente a el, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello y a secarlo, para terminar haciéndose el clásico peinado de las cheerios y aplicarse maquillaje, al terminar, tomó su bolso y bajo las escaleras, arrojándolo al lado de esta, para dirigirse a la cocina, de dónde sacó una barra de cereal que comenzó a comer, al mismo tiempo en el que caminaba nuevamente a las escaleras, recogía su bolso y salía de su casa

"Heeeey Spike" dijo la latina agachándose para acariciar al perro que había salido de su casa a darle los buenos días "Cómo estás pequeño?" exclamó la latina tomando la cabeza del perro entre ambas manos, mientras lo acariciaba con los dedos "Adivina a dónde voy ahora!" exclamó Santana mirando con afecto a Spike, quién agitaba su cola de un lado a otro con emoción "Voy a buscar a Brittany" dijo la latina poniéndose de pie, obteniendo como respuesta saltos por parte de Spike, la morena soltó una leve carcajada y se despidió del perro, cerrando la reja de entrada, subiéndose a su auto, miró la hora, aún faltaban un par de minutos para que fuera la hora justa de ir a buscar a Brittany, Santana prendió el motor del auto y comenzó a andar, prendió la radio, conectándola inmediatamente con su iPod, desde donde comenzó a sonar Misery de Maroon 5, la latina comenzó a manejar, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón la canción que resonaba dentro de su auto

"I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me, why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, girl you really got me bad / Estoy en la miseria, no hay nadie que pueda confortarme, por que no me respondes? El silencio me está matando lentamente, chica de verdad me atrapaste" entonaba Santana, hasta que llegó a la primera parada que había planificado, Lima Bean, la latina se bajó rápidamente, y se dirigió a la caja, donde encargó un mocca Express para ella y un frapuccino con extra crema y chispas de colores para Brittany, 5 minutos después, la latina se encontraba subiéndose nuevamente a su auto y manejando hasta la casa de Britt, llegó ahí a las 6.51, la latina se estacionó frente a la casa de la rubia, quien, al parecer, se encontraba esperándola, pues salió unos segundos después, Santana sonrió ampliamente, observando como la figura de Brittany se acercaba al auto y luego de un par de segundos, se encontraba dentro del auto, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla

"Buenos días San!" exclamó la rubia con una gran sonrisa, Santana correspondió la sonrisa y le entregó a la rubia el Frapuccino que había comprado hacía unos momentos, la rubia sonrió aún más ampliamente y abrazo a la latina, volviendo a presionar sus labios sobre la mejilla de esta, quien mantuvo su sonrisa intacta y encendió el motor del auto  
>"San, no tenías por que comprarme un café! Eres la mejor!" exclamó Brittany, dandóle un sorbo a su café, Santana sonrió, mientras fijaba su vista en el camino<br>"Cómo dormiste, Britt-britt?" preguntó la latina al llegar a un sémaforo en rojo y dirigir su vista hacia Brittany, para soltar una carcajada al notar como la rubia tenía un bigote de crema  
>"Britt, tienes crema sobre tu labio" exclamó Santana sonriendo ampliamente, la rubia cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa, para luego, con su lengua comenzar a quitar la crema<br>"Está bien ahí?" exclamó la rubia, mirando a Santana con una sonrisa, la latina la observó de reojo y sonrió al notar como algunos residuos de crema se encontraban, aún, posicionados sobre el labio superior de Brittany , llegaron a una nueva luz roja, y Santana dirigió su vista completamente hacia la rubia  
>"Dejame ayudarte" exclamó la latina, para, con su pulgar quitar la crema que restaba "Ahí está, mucho mejor" dijo Santana, sonriendo y volviendo a fijar su vista en el camino, la rubia sonrió ampliamente, al mismo tiempo en el que exclamaba<br>"Muchas gracias, San, y dormí bien, pero…estaba un tanto ansiosa por verte", Santana sonrió ampliamente, para luego responder  
>"Yo igual, Britt", ambas chicas sonrieron y guardaron silencio, hasta llegar a la escuela, donde, al bajar, tomaron sus bolsos, y como era costumbre, se tomaron por los meñiques para recorrer los pasillos para llegar a sus casilleros, cuando llegaron, ambas comenzaron a sacar sus libros<br>"Qué tienes ahora, San?" Preguntó la rubia observando a Santana  
>"Uhm…Inglés avanzado, tú?" preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro<br>"Historia" respondió la rubia con un puchero, Santana no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto, para luego responder  
>"Nos vemos en el Glee Club?" , Brittany correspondió la sonrisa y contestó con entusiasmo<br>"Por supuesto!"

Santana ingresó al salón de música un par de minutos después de la hora oficial en la que se suponía, iniciaba la clase, para su sorpresa, el señor Schuester aún no llegaba, pero, todos se encontraban en el salón, Santana frunció el ceño al notar como Brittany se encontraba sonriendo alegremente, al mismo tiempo en el que hablaba con Artie y Rachel, la latina dio un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió a la esquina derecha, donde Puck y Joe parecían sostener una animada conversación

"Hey López, no te había visto en todo el día" exclamó Puck, pasando su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de la latina, quien se inclinó ante el contacto  
>"Hey Puck, hola Joe" exclamó pasando su brazo por sobre el estomago de Puck, abrazándolo<br>"Hola Santana" Exclamó el chico de rastas con una sonrisa sencilla, al mismo tiempo en el que dejaba su guitarra de lado y , centraba su atención en la latina y el chico del mohicano  
>"De que hablaban con tanto entusiasmo ?" preguntó Santana con curiosidad<br>"Oh, estábamos viendo que canción podríamos cantar con Puck uno de estos días en el Glee Club" Respondió Joe sonriendo con simpleza  
>"Así es, estábamos discutiendo eso y pensábamos que necesitaríamos una voz femenina, te unes, López?" exclamó Puck, Santana sonrió<br>"Por supuesto" dijo con seguridad la latina, estaba a punto de completar su idea, cuando el señor Schuseter hizo su aparición el salón, los 3 chicos se dirigieron a la primera fila de asientos y se posicionaron sobre ellos  
>"Buenas tardes chicos, lo siento por mi demora, pero, vengo con una idea, que espero, a muchos de uds. les resulte fantástica, es la idea para la nueva tarea de la semana!" exclamó el profesor con entusiasmo<br>"Grandes éxitos de Barbra Streisand?" dijo Rachel con brillo en los ojos  
>"No Rachel, no son los grandes éxitos de Barbra, pero sí tiene relación con muchas canciones que han sido éxitos y por sobre todo, que se encuentran en nuestra memoria desde niños!" exclamó el señor Schuester con ánimo, para voltearse, sacar un plumón desde su bolsillo y escribir en el pizarrón<br>"DISNEY", produciendo que todos los chicos del club Glee sonrieran  
>"Así es, canciones de Disney, muchos de nosotros guardamos en nuestra memoria como favoritos canciones de estas grandes películas, es por esto, que su tarea para esta semana es, en duetos, cantar canciones de Disney, PERO, existe una trampa, los duetos serán conformados al azar y, deberán darles un vuelco moderno!" exclamó el señor Schuester con emoción, los chicos sonrieron y uno a uno, se fueron poniendo de pie para sacar el papel que les designaría a su pareja, la primera fue Quinn<br>"Rachel…" Exclamó la rubia sin emoción en su voz, para volver a sentarse en su posición original, la siguió Joe  
>"Haha! Noah Puckerman" exclamó el chico con una sonrisa enorme, para volver a su puesto, sin antes chocar el puño con Puck, quien exclamó<br>"Haremos la mejor canción de rock que Disney haya escuchado en su vida!" todos soltaron una leve carcajada, para que luego, Rory se pusiera de pie y sacará su papel desde la bolsa que el señor Schuester había posicionado sobre el piano  
>"Mercedes" exclamó el irlandés, para volver a su puesto con timidez, Sugar fue la siguiente en ponerse de pie<br>"Sam" exclamó la chica con una leve sonrisa, para volver a su puesto, Finn fue el siguiente en ponerse de pie y extraer un papel  
>"Tina!" exclamó el chico sonriéndole a Tina, quien correspondió la sonrisa, Kurt se puso de pie y extrajo el siguiente papel<br>"Mike!" exclamó Kurt observando a Blaine, quien le sonrió y se encogió de hombros para exclamar  
>"Estoy seguro que harán un dueto increíble" dijo el chico de corbatín sonriéndole a su novio<br>"Tan sólo quedan 4 personas sin pareja! Santana, Artie, Blaine y Brittany, Santana, por favor, acércate a sacar tu papel!" dijo el señor Schuester con entusiasmo, Santana se puso de pie y extrajo su papel, y lo abrió con recelo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, al leer el nombre que se encontraba escrito en el

"Brittany!" exclamó la latina con emoción, para, ver como Brittany se ponía de pie y aplaudía  
>"Eso significa que Artie y Blaine son la última pareja para nuestra semana de Disney, ahora, júntense todos con sus parejas y comiencen a discutir su elección!" exclamó el señor Schuester con emoción, Santana se dirigió hacía Brittany y le sonrió<br>"Estás lista para trabajar Britt?" exclamó la latina, para recibir una sonrisa como respuesta  
>"Absolutamente! Te parece comenzar ahora, pero afinar detalles esta tarde en tu casa o la mía?" preguntó la rubia con emoción, Santana, no pudo evitar reflejar la sonrisa de Brittany, para luego contestar<br>"Estoy 100% de acuerdo con tu idea"

*******************

Espero hayan disfrutado un poco este chapter, para mi es un tanto relleno, pero es necesario, creo que el próximo estará en aproximadamente 2 semanas o un poco menos, ya entré a clases y tengo mucho que hacer (además de que estoy de cumpleaños pronto y quiero celebrar, haha), por lo que me cuesta encontrar ratos libres para escribir, pero lo intentaré Un abrazo a todos y háganme saber que piensan, dejando un review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaa! cómo están? Espero que todo bien, uhm, yo, acabo de terminar de leer un par de textos para la U y antes de irme a dormir, decidí actualizar, creo que demoré más de lo que había dicho, así que, mil disculpas!

- Alee: Muchas gracias por tu review, y también por tus deseos de cumpleaños, fue un día increíble! (: ojala disfrutes este chapter!  
>- Atercio: Heeeey (: muchas gracias por dejar un review, me gusta que te guste(?) la historia! Ojala este chapter sea de tu gusto, un abrazo!<br>- HarukaIs: Sí, Britt está super emocionada, en este chapter, Santana se refiere a Brittany y a su amor por las canciones de Disney, haha, ojala te guste este chapter, cuídate! (:  
>- Panquem: Haha, no sé por que, pero siempre me haces sonreír con tus reviews, sobre todo los comentarios acerca de "ADOLFO" haha, espero que disfrutes este chapter y gracias por lo de feliz cumple! (:<p>

Bueno, espero que disfruten este chapter y me dejen reviews contándome que les pareció

++ + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + ++ +

Santana se encontraba en los estacionamientos de la escuela junto con Puck y Joe, los chicos se encontraban, específicamente, sentados dentro del auto de Santana, escuchando música, conversando, simplemente, relajándose.

"Si el director Figgins o Sue nos ven fumando, estaremos en problemas" exclamó Puck, ofreciéndole el cigarro a Joe, quien negó con la cabeza  
>"Dios dice que nuestro cuerpo es un templo, sagrado y perfecto, no podemos destruirlo inhalando eso" dijo el chico de manera calma, Puck lo observó con sopresa, para luego exclamar una carcajada y darle un palmetazo al chico en el hombro<p>

"Jesus es mi hombre también…pero, prefiero interpretar a mi manera todo lo que me han dicho, sin ofender, viejo" exclamó Puck dándole una calada al cigarrillo para pasárselo a Santana, quien lo tomó y observó a ambos chicos con curiosidad  
>"Jamás lo tomé como una ofensa, Puck, creo que la fé es algo personal." Dijo Joe sonriendo, Puck asintió y sonrió<br>"Pienso lo mismo" exclamó Puck, recibiendo el cigarrillo de las manos de Santana para dar la última fumada y apagarlo en el cenicero del auto…la latina los observó y sonrió, de alguna forma, el estar con ambos, en su auto, la hacía sentir segura, pero, decidió cambiar el tema

"Qué canción de Disney piensan cantar?" exclamó la latina abriendo la ventana de su auto  
>"Bueno, tenemos un problema con eso" dijo Puck, para agregar con rapidez "El pequeño Jesús sentado a mi lado, no ha visto películas de Disney" dijo Puck posicionando su mano sobre el cabello de Joe, quien sonrió y suspiró<p>

"Mi madre sólo me dejaba ver películas que ilustraban la historia de la biblia.." exclamó el chico de las rastras encogiéndose de hombros, Santana alzó una ceja, al mismo tiempo en que sonreía

"Esto es una broma…?" exclamó la latina conteniendo la risa, cuando notó que ninguno de los chicos comenzaba a reír con ella, aclaró su garganta y trató de ponerse seria "Ok…no es una broma...aunque esperaba que lo fuese, por que no había escuchado nada más triste que un niño sin películas de Disney en su infancia...pero, de cualquier forma, espero que encuentren una canción y hagan un buen trabajo y…sí, eso" dijo la latina observando a Puck, quién asintió al ver como la latina intentaba empatizar un poco con Joe.

"Gracias, Santana" exclamó Joe con una sonrisa, Santana lo observó con confusión, para luego sonreírle de vuelta, de manera honesta

"Y qué harás tú, Tana? Tienes alguna canción pensada?" preguntó Puck

"Tú dueto es con Brittany, verdad?" exclamó Joe, Santana no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el nombre de Brittany y observó a los chicos

"Síp, Britt es mi pareja de dueto y … es difícil decidir por una canción, así como jamás había conocido a alguien que no conociese canciones de Disney, como tu Joe, jamás había conocido a alguien que se supiera TODAS las canciones como Britt" exclamó Santana sonriendo, Puck soltó una carcajada, al igual que Joe

"Pero, no tienen una idea?" insistió Puck

"Uhm…la última de la que hablamos es de la Bella y la Bestia, Algo nuevo?" exclamó Santana con una sonrisa, Puck río con fuerza

"Y tu eres la Bestia en todo este asunto?" exclamó el chico del mohicano entre risas, Santana lo golpeó en el brazo, pero Puck no se detuvo

"Oh, vamos San, es totalmente apropiada para ti, tu siendo la Bestia, obviamente…" dijo el chico del mohicano, aclarando su garganta y exclamando con voz de chica "Que gran bondad se esconde ahí, aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí, ahora sé que no el no es así y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi?"

"Puckerman!" exclamó Santana golpeando al chico en la cabeza, Puck frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por el lugar donde Santana lo había golpeado  
>"Con estas actitudes, simplemente, confirmas que Bella, no eres!" dijo Puck aún frotando su cabeza, Santana giró sus ojos y observó a Joe, se había olvidado que el chico seguía ahí y que, no sabía de sus sentimientos por Brittany, la morena abrió su boca para decir algo, pero notó como sus palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta, fijó su vista en sus manos y luego de unos segundos, la alzó, para fijarla en el chico de las rastas, quien la miraba con una sonrisa casi imperceptible dibujada en el rostro, Santana fijó su vista en los ojos del chico, quién agrandó su sonrisa y asintió, Santana, en ese momento, supo que había comprendido todo, y que, podía confiar en que el chico guardaría silencio, fue en ese momento en que se relajó y pudo volver a hablar<p>

"De cualquier forma, Puckerman, nunca pensé que te sabrías las canciones de la Bella y la Bestia" dijo Santana mirando al chico a los ojos, quien se puso absolutamente rojo

"Santana, tú me obligabas a verla cuando éramos pequeños y…ugh…" Puck observó a la latina, quién se encontraba sonriendo y exclamó "Da igual lo que diga, de una u otra forma, encontrarás la forma de darlo vuelta" dijo el chico del mohicano un tanto molesto, Joe rió en voz alta, Santana y Puck se voltearon a mirarlo

"Lo siento, es sólo que parecen hermanos, es agradable verlos interactuar" dijo el chico, para luego exclamar "Hey, ahí viene Brittany!", Santana se volteó con rapidez y vio a la chica rubia junto a Quinn

"Está con Quinn" dijo Santana mirando a Puck, quien alzó una ceja y sacudió un hombro

"Me acompañan? Le dije a Britt que estaría esperándola y por conversar con uds., lo olvidé, vamos?", dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de su auto, Puck dio un suspiro y se bajó, al igual que Joe, los 3 caminaron hacía donde estaban Quinn y Brittany

"Hey" exclamó Santana con una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que Brittany contestó

"Hey San, Puck, Jesús adolescente!" Joe soltó una carcajada y correspondió el saludo

"Hola Brittany, hey Quinn" Quinn correspondió el saludo y observó a Puck, quien simplemente sacudió su cabeza en señal de saludo y luego dirigió su mirada a Joe

"Viejo, es hora de irnos, tenemos que ensayar", el chico de las rastas sonrió y asintió, ambos chicos se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar, cuando Quinn alzó la voz

"Puck…" el chico del mohicano se volteó

"Podemos…hablar un día de estos?" dijo la rubia, fijando su mirada en el suelo, Puck se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos, para luego exclamar

"Sí, si podemos" dijo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, para mirar a Quinn, quien clavó su mirada en los ojos del chico y reflejó la sonrisa

"Adios Quinn" exclamó Puck, para, seguir caminando junto con Joe, Quinn sonrió y observó a Santana con Brittany, quienes se encontraban sonriendo, Quinn sintió los colores de su rostro cambiar y exclamó  
>"Uhm…tengo que irme chicas, nos vemos" la rubia comenzó a correr en sentido contrario a donde Puck se había ido, Santana y Brittany se miraron y soltaron una leve carcajada, al mismo momento en el que comenzaban a caminar hacía el auto de Santana, para, subirse en el y comenzar a dirigirse a la casa de la latina.<p>

Al llegar, Santana abrió la puerta de la entrada, dejando a Brittany pasar primero, la rubia le sonrió y entró a la casa de la latina, quien la siguió de cerca  
>"Quieres algo para beber o comer?" preguntó Santana con una sonrisa que Brittany correspondió<p>

"Ok" exclamó la rubia, Santana la observó y le indicó que la siguiera, al llegar a la cocina, la latina abrió el refrigerador

"Uhm, para beber tengo…agua, jugo de manzana, sprite, doctor pepper"  
>"Doctor Pepper!" exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa, Santana extrajo la lata de bebida y una botella de agua y se volteó hacía Brittany<p>

"Algo para comer? Tengo Lucky charms" dijo la latina, sabiendo que eran los cereales favoritos de Brittany, la rubia sonrió y asintió con fuerza, Santana los extrajo de uno de los estantes de la cocina y se los extendió a Brittany, quien, los tomó junto a su lata de Dr. Pepper y comenzó a caminar junto con la latina a la habitación de Santana, quien abrió la puerta de esta, dejando, nuevamente, que la rubia pasara primero, Brittany la miró con una media sonrisa, agradeciendo el gesto de la morena, para adentrarse en la habitación, acto seguido, la latina también entró y arrojó su bolso a los pies de la cama, tomando asiento sobre ella para observar como Brittany daba vueltas por su habitación, memorizando todos los detalles, al mismo tiempo en que la caja de Lucky Charms se encontraba entre sus manos…Brittany se detuvo frente a una repisa, que entre muchas cosas tenía un marco con 3 fotos que llamaron la atención de la rubia y la obligaron a tomarlo entre sus manos, las fotos consistían, primero, en una de Santana y Puck, otra con Quinn y la del centro, una foto que parecía casual de Puck, Quinn y Santana sentados en el suelo, riendo, Brittany pasó sus dedos por sobre la foto y observó a la latina, quien la estaba observando desde la cama

"Esta foto, es muy vieja?" Preguntó la rubia, acercándose a la cama, sentándose junto a Santana, quien tomó la foto entre sus manos y sonrió  
>"Uhm…un año es viejo?" respondió Santana observando a Brittany, quien sonrió suavemente<p>

"Puede serlo…para Puck y para ti, no lo fue, pero para Puck y Quinn, al parecer es MUCHO tiempo" dijo Brittany observando a Santana a los ojos, quien sonrió y dejó la foto sobre su velador, fijando su vista en la de la rubia nuevamente.  
>"Quizás tienes razón" dijo Santana con un suspiro, para luego tomar su computadora y exclamar<br>"Creo que es hora de que comencemos a ver las opciones para la tarea del Glee Club" Brittany sonrió con entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo en el que se acomodaba sobre la cama para quedar al lado de Santana y no frente a ella, Santana sonrió al ver esto y abrió el navegador  
>"Tienes alguna canción en mente Britt? Tú eres la experta cuando se trata de canciones de Disney" dijo Santana mirando dulcemente a la rubia , quien sonrió ampliamente<br>"Pensaba en algo de la Bella y la Bestia, como discutimos hoy en el salón de coro, o quizás el Rey León?" dijo Brittany con emoción, Santana frunció el ceño cuando la única canción del Rey León que resonó en su mente fue HAKUNA MATATA  
>"Qué canción Britt?" preguntó Santana con curiosidad<br>"De la Bella y la Bestia, Algo nuevo, es la que acordamos y del Rey León…Can you feel the love tonight?" dijo Brittany con emoción, Santana sonrió y respondió  
>"Deberíamos escucharlas entonces" Santana comenzó a tipear los nombres de las canciones, cuando notó que la ventana de MSN estaba brillando<br>"San, alguien te habla por MSN, deberías ver, puede ser importante" exclamó Brittany, Santana lo hizo y notó que Puck le hablaba

"Hey Tana, qué tal?"  
>"Todo bien Puck, estoy con Britt, trabajando en la tarea del Glee Club" tipeó Santana con rapidez, no quería que Puck hiciera algún comentario que pudiese dejarla en vergüenza<br>"Ya veo…y sólo hacen eso?"  
>Santana pudo interpretar la doble intención de la pregunta de Puck y contestó con firmeza<br>"Eh sí…no estás trabajando tú en ello?" preguntó la latina a lo que Puck respondió en segundos  
>"Bueno, estábamos, con Joe, trabajando en ello, pero en la mitad de nuestro ensayo, nos acordamos de ti y, creo que deberías ver esto" dijo el chico y un link de youtube apareció en la pantalla<p>

"Ábrelo San! Ábrelo" exclamó Brittany con emoción, Santana dio un suspiro y rogó por que no fuese nada explicito, como dos chicas besándose o algo por el estilo, dio click y espero, un segundo después, notó como se abría un video y una canción de Disney aparecía en la pantalla..

"Hey, es la sirenita!" exclamó Brittany con entusiasmo para ponerse de pie y ubicarse frente a la cama de Santana y frente a la morena también, fue ahí, cuando la letra comenzó y Puck le envió un último mensaje para desconectarse

"Pon atención a la letra Lespez"

_Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti__  
><em>_No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae__  
><em>  
>Fueron las primeras palabras que se escucharon de la canción, Santana alzó su vista y vio a Brittany bailando alegremente al ritmo de la canción, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, al ver a la rubia concentrada en esta tarea <em><br>_  
><em>Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar<em>_  
><em>_De darle un beso ya_

Santana abrió los ojos como platos, de eso se trataba todo…era su oportunidad, Puck lo supo desde un comienzo, y ahora ella se daba cuenta de que era el momento…pero, cómo podría hacerlo? Cómo podría besar a Britt sin que la rubia saliera corriendo de la habitación…? – pensó la latina fijando su vista en sus manos, cuando la siguiente parte de la canción comenzó…

_Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala___

Santana alzó su vista y la dirigió hacía Brittany, quien, para su sorpresa, se encontraba mirándola con una leve sonrisa, Santana sonrió de vuelta, al mismo tiempo en el que, se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Brittany, quien esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande y tomaba ambas manos de Santana para comenzar a bailar con ella… Santana fijó su vista en las manos entrelazadas, mientras escuchaba con atención lo que seguía en la canción __

_Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle__  
><em>_No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir__  
><em>_Ahora bésala_

Santana alzó su vista y observó a Brittany, quien la miraba intensamente… quizás no debía preguntarle, quizás sólo debía actuar, pero, por algún motivo, no podía juntar la fuerza para acercarse y romper la distancia, la latina suspiró con frustración, al mismo tiempo en el que soltaba las manos de Brittany y se dirigía hacía su cama y se sentaba en la punta, frente a la rubia, Brittany la miró un tanto confundida, pero continuo bailando, Santana la observó, al mismo tiempo en el que escuchaba el coro de la canción…

_Sha la la la la la ¿qué pasó?__  
><em>_Él no se atrevió y no la besará__  
><em>_Sha la la la la qué horror__  
><em>_Qué lástima me da ya que la perderá___

Santana frunció el ceño… y si eso pasaba? Qué sucedería si no lograba juntar el valor? La perdería?, la latina alzó su vista y observó como la rubia se encontraba ahora, con los ojos cerrados, extrañamente, no había dicho palabra desde que había comenzado la canción, y sólo se había dedicado a bailar  
>"Quizás es su forma de darme tiempo para tomar una decisión…?" Pensó la latina, y fue en ese momento en el que su estómago dio un vuelco, se puso de pie, y nuevamente se acercó a la rubia, quien continuaba bailando con los ojos cerrados,<p>

_El momento es, en esta laguna azul__  
><em>_Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes__  
><em>_No ha dicho nada y no lo hará__  
><em>_Si no la besas ya_

Santana dio un suspiro leve y posicionó ambas manos en la cintura de la rubia, atrayéndola hacía sí, fue en ese momento en el que la latina notó como una leve sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Brittany, quien, sin abrir los ojos, posicionó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la latina, Santana sonrió suavemente, mientras una de las manos que anteriormente se había posicionado sobre la cintura de la rubia, tomaba lugar sobre la mejilla de Brittany, quien, al sentir el contacto, inclinó su cabeza levemente en esa dirección

_Sha la la la la no hay por qué temer__  
><em>_No te va a comer, ahora bésala__  
><em>_Sha la la la la la sin dudar__  
><em>_No lo evites más, ahora bésala_

La latina, comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Brittany con su pulgar, al mismo tiempo en el que con su mirada, intentaba memorizar todos los detalles del rostro de la rubia que se encontraba frente a ella, para luego, con el pulgar comenzar a delinear los labios de Brittany, quienes al sentir este contacto esbozaron una sonrisa, que sólo alguien que estuviese a la distancia que se encontraba la latina de ella, podría notar, Santana sonrió suavemente, cuando sintió, como los labios de Brittany depositaban un beso suave sobre su pulgar, la sonrisa de la latina se amplió, al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a acercarse para romper la distancia que las separaba

_Sha la la la la la por favor__  
><em>_Escucha la canción, ahora bésala__  
><em>_Sha la la la la la es mejor__  
><em>_Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala___

Con la mano que había estado acariciando el rostro de Brittany, Santana atrajo a la rubia hacía sí, rompiendo los milímetros de distancia que las separaban, el beso partió suave, como un simple contacto entre ambas bocas, Santana sonrió en el beso, para luego depositar una seguidilla de besos cortos que Brittany correspondió, pero, su sonrisa duró un instante, cuando sintió como las manos de la rubia comenzaban a trazar patrones sobre su espalda, acción que produjo que su piel se erizara y que, por otra parte, sintiera ganas de intensificar el beso y eso fue lo que hizo, Santana volvió a inclinarse hacia Brittany, posicionando sus labios por sobre los de la rubia, quien, ante el contacto inesperado, sólo pudo responder con un gemido ahogado, la latina tomó esto como una buena señal, e intensificó la acción, que sólo fue interrumpida, cuando ambas sintieron la necesidad de tomar aire, Santana miró a los ojos a Brittany y vio un brillo que nunca antes había percibido y que no sabía como interpretar, quizás….deseo?  
>La rubia sonrió levemente al mismo tiempo en que pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior y lo mordía suavemente, mirando por unos breves segundos a Santana, para luego bajar su cabeza, y fijar su mirada en el suelo, Santana sonrió levemente e inclinó su cabeza hacía la cabeza gacha de la rubia, buscando con este gesto que Brittany alzara su rostro para poder capturar nuevamente los los labios de la rubia con los propios, pero, esta, al notar la cercanía del rostro Santana, alzó su cabeza y la inclinó hacía atrás, soltando una leve carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que trataba de alejarse físicamente de Santana, acción que se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura y que la mantuvieron en su lugar, Brittany volvió a soltar una risa, al mismo tiempo en el que cruzaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la latina, quien la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia se inclinó y volvió a besar a Santana, esta vez, ya no era un beso suave, no era un beso lleno de ternura, si no un beso un tanto hambriento, Brittany tomó control de el y pasó su lengua por el labio superior de Santana, quien, sin oponer resistencia, permitió el acceso, tornando el beso aún más intenso, la rubia se separó por un segundo para tomar aire y volvió al ataque, esta vez, con mayor intensidad, y comenzando a guiar a Santana hacia la cama, Santana notó esto y en un movimiento rápido, cambió de lugar con Brittany, cayendo ella sobre la rubia en la cama, ambas se separaron, con las respiraciones un tanto exaltadas, Brittany sonrió y alzó una mano hacía el cabello de Santana, deshaciendo el peinado de la latina, haciendo que una cascada de cabello negro, se deslizara<p>

"Me gusta más así" dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, para, con una de sus manos, posicionar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la latina y luego alzar su cabeza y darle un beso esquimal a Santana, quién respondió a todo con una gran sonrisa  
>"Si?" exclamó Santana mirando a Brittany con adoración, la rubia asintió y exclamó<p>

"Pero no lo uses así en la escuela" dijo de manera pensativa, Santana la miró y frunció el ceño, Brittany entendió que este era el gesto que la latina le había dado para que continuara

"Me gusta ser la única persona que puede verte así, y ser la única que sepa lo bonita que te ves" dijo la rubia con simpleza, Santana sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco y se inclinó para darle un beso suave a Brittany, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa, la latina se separó y se posicionó al lado de la rubia, apoyando su cabeza, sobre una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la rubia, quien la miraba con atención, para, luego de un par de minutos, acercarse a Santana y abrazarla, Santana sonrió y recibió a Brittany entre sus brazos, quien, apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el pecho de la latina y la abrazó por el estómago, Santana sonrió, mientras, con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el brazo de Brittany

"Me gusta esto…" exclamó Brittany dando un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de la latina

"A mi también Britt…me gusta mucho" exclamó dándole un beso en la frente a la rubia y luego fijando su vista en el techo, un silencio cómodo se hizo presente en la habitación por un par de minutos, hasta que Brittany alzó la voz

"En qué piensas?" dijo la rubia depositando un beso en la mejilla de Santana, la latina sonrió ampliamente

"En ti…" dijo con simpleza, para agregar "En ti, en mi, en nosotras…"

"Y…?" preguntó Brittany con curiosidad

"Yo…Britt…tú…hay algo…" Santana frunció el ceño y se maldijo por dentro, en qué momento se había transformado en Tina Cohen Chang y había contraído su maldito falsi-tartamudeo? La latina dio un suspiro e intento nuevamente

"Britt, tu me haces algo…me produces cosas que no había sentido nunca y creo que…que me estoy enamorando de ti y yo…tengo miedo…?" exclamó Santana, para mirar a Brittany, quién tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, esto tranquilizo a la latina y tomó aire para continuar su discurso, cuando escuchó las palabras más maravillosas que sus oídos habían tenido la bendición de oír

"Santana…creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti", Santana miró a Brittany con los ojos abiertos como platos, para luego sentir como una enorme sonrisa se posicionaba en su rostro y no pudo contener el impulso de besar a Brittany, quien correspondió el beso, cuando se separaron, Santana preguntó

"Y eso…en qué nos deja?" preguntó la latina sonriendo, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como Brittany volvía acomodar su cabeza entre su cuello y pecho, y con la mano que tenía en su estómago, comenzaba a trazar patrones

"San…sé que hay mucha gente que puede pensar que soy idiota…"  
>"No eres idiota Britt, sólo piensas diferente, ya te lo he dicho…" dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño y apretando a Brittany entre sus brazos, la rubia sonrió y depositó un beso suave sobre la quijada de la latina y continuo<p>

"Bueno, el punto es…que sé que a mis padres no les gustará que esté con una chica" Brittany sintió como el cuerpo de Santana se tensó complemente al escuchar estas palabras, por lo que decidió continuar con rapidez "San…tranquila, es sólo que mi madre cree que soy ingenua, piensa que cuando salí con Artie un par de veces, creía que el chico se estaba aprovechando de mi ingenuidad, imagina lo que podrían pensar de que salga con una chica!" dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño, Santana asintió, y comprendió el miedo de Brittany, había estado tan encerrada en la burbuja que era el al fin haber besado a la rubia, que había olvidado por completo a su familia, a su abuela…Dios, al parecer, el camino venía aún más complicado  
>"San?"<br>Fue lo que sacó a la latina de su trance, la latina sonrió y contestó

"Si Britt?"  
>"Y si hablamos de todo esto después?, creo que, ahora preferiría estar besándote…?" exclamó la rubia sonriendo, la latina soltó una risa leve y con un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre Brittany nuevamente<p>

"Creo que definitivamente, podemos dejar esa conversación para más tarde" dijo la latina con una sonrisa, para acercarse a Brittany y comenzar a besarla nuevamente.

Y, qué les pareció? Cuéntenme que tal, y sí, olvidé, gracias a los que han puesto esta historia en "Alertas" (:


	13. Chapter 13

_Heeeeey! Creo que ya iba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento por eso pero, de verdad, estuve, hasta hace una semana, estudiando a FULL, consecuencia de eso, aprobé todo y ahora estoy de vacaciones :D (yaaay!), haha, por la demora, traigo un capítulo de más o menos 11 páginas, creo que es el más largo que he escrito a la fecha, así que espero que lo disfruten, aunque personalmente, lo veo como un "preludio" al desarrollo/drama de la historia, por que no todo puede ser alegría, right?_

_- Zucma-san: Haha, me encanta esa canción, debe ser de mis favoritas de Disney, y, creo que venía perfecto para la ocasión, muchas gracias por tu review, espero disfrutes el capítulo!_

_- Loregleek : Muchas gracias por tu review, me demoré mucho-mucho en actualizar, pero espero que te guste este capítulo y creo que te gustará más Santana, y lo de Lespez…igual es como apropiado el apodo, no encontráis? haha un abrazo grande! ;)_

_- Atercio: Ugh, me demoré mucho y lo siento por eso! Haha, espero que no tengas que leer el chapter anterior para acordarte de que se trata esta historia, ojala disfrutes el capítulo, buenas vibras! _

_- xXxMilaGrOsxXx: Siento haberme demorado tanto! espero que aún sigas esperando la actualización, haha, si es así, espero que la disfrutes, a todo esto, qué te dio risa de Joe? Lo de las películas? Haha, por como lo describieron en la serie, fue fácil pensar que jamás habría visto una película de Disney y, me alegra mucho que hayas podido imaginarte todo, creo que es importante, cuando lees algo, poder imaginar lo que sucede de una manera vívida, cuídate mucho!_

_- Marisa: Wow! Creo que esa ha sido mi reacción al leer los dos reviews que me has dejado, y es que, sinceramente, me dejas sin palabras, no sé que decirte, (redundante, lo sé), quizás sólo agradecer el hecho de que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme palabras tan lindas y de leer esta historia… Agh! Haha, no sé que más decir…gracias! Y espero "escuchar" de ti pronto, cuídate mucho y espero que disfrutes esto._

_- Drass: Hey tú! __ gracias por tu review! Los extrañaba, cuídate mucho!_

_- Sanandbritt: Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado el chapter anterior, y, siento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero, espero que disfrutes esta actualización, si aún la esperas, cuídate mucho!_

_- Lui: Hey! :) espero que esta vez no te olvides del nombre del fic y puedas leer este chapter, haha, muchas gracias por tu review y un consejo, jugar Sudoku sirve para mejorar la memoria, hahaha, bueno, es un consejo que te servirá sólo si te gusta/sabes jugar Sudoku, pero anyways, gracias, cuídate! _

Brittany abrió los ojos con lentitud, al mismo tiempo en el que se volvía a acomodar entre los brazos de Santana, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a depositar una serie de besos desde la quijada de la latina, hasta su boca

"Mmmm…que buena forma de despertar" exclamó la latina con los ojos aún cerrados, apretando a Brittany aún más entre sus brazos  
>"Si?" contestó Brittany con la sonrisa aún presente<p>

"La mejor" contestó la latina, besando suavemente a la rubia en la frente, para luego dar un suspiro y abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Brittany fija en ella

"San…?"  
>"Uhm?" contestó Santana con simpleza, pero manteniendo la sonrisa<br>"Qué hora es?...estoy segura que cuando nos dormimos era de día y ahora…es de noche?" dijo Brittany alzando su cabeza por un segundo para fijar su vista en la ventana y luego, volver a apoyar su cabeza en Santana, la latina sonrió y alzó su muñeca para ver la hora en su reloj

"Son las 9:13… quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa?" preguntó la latina, sintiéndose un poco desanimada

"No quiero irme San, pero, le dije a mi madre que volvería a las 7" dijo Brittany apretando el abrazo que mantenía en Santana , esta sonrió al mismo tiempo en el que cerraba los ojos por un micro segundo y trataba de memorizar todo lo que se encontraba sintiendo en ese momento, desde la agradable sensación del brazo izquierdo de Brittany sobre su estómago, el cosquilleo del cabello de la rubia sobre su mejilla, el calor del contacto y las mariposas, navegando por cada rincón de su cuerpo, la morena dio un suspiro y exclamó

"Ok, entonces, creo, es hora de llevarte a casa"

Santana sintió a Brittany asentir con la cabeza, para, acto seguido, romper el contacto que mantenía con la latina e incorporarse, Santana la siguió, y comenzó a dirigirse hacía la puerta, cuando sintió, como una mano la tomaba del brazo  
>"Heeeey, a dónde crees que vas?" escuchó a una voz preguntar, al mismo tiempo en que la volteaban y se encontraba con un par de ojos azules y la sonrisa más encantadora que hubiese visto<p>

"Iba a bajar contigo, Britt" respondió Santana con una sonrisa, mientras, como por reflejo, cruzaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la rubia

"Pero, ibas a dejar la habitación sin darme un beso antes?" preguntó la rubia haciendo un puchero, Santana soltó un leve carcajada, para, luego, acercarse a los labios de Brittany y tomar entre los propios el labio inferior de Brittany, besándolo suavemente

"Está mejor así?" exclamó Santana alejándose de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos, Brittany sólo pudo sonreír y asentir, mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar hacía el primer piso con sus meñiques entrelazados.

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - *

Al llegar a la casa de Brittany, Santana apagó el motor del auto y fijó su vista en la rubia, quien se encontraba mirándola

"Ok Britt, ya llegamos, sana y salva en la puerta de casa" sonrió Santana, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba una de las manos de Brittany entre las propias  
>"No quiero despedirme de ti…" exclamó la rubia, con la mirada fija en las manos de ambas<p>

"Aw, Britt, yo tampoco, pero nos veremos mañana" exclamó Santana, dándole un apretón a la mano de Britt, fue en ese momento en el que sintieron un golpe en el vidrio del auto, al voltearse, se encontraron con dos personas muy similares a Brittany observando a ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro, Santana sintió como los colores de su rostro comenzaban a drenarse y bajó el vidrio…

"Britty!" exclamó la versión mini de Brittany

"Hola Hales!" sonrió Brittany  
>"Hola hija, buenas noches…" dijo la versión adulta de Brittany, dirigiendo una mirada hacía Santana<br>"Santana" contestó la morena

"Ohhh, así que tu eres Santana? Mucho gusto, yo soy Susan, la madre de Brittany", dijo la mujer introduciendo su mano por la ventana del auto, Santana la tomó y exclamó

"Mucho gusto Señora Pierce"

"Oh, por favor, llámame Susan, y, por qué no te quedas a cenar? Estoy segura que a Brittany le encantaría, verdad hija?", Brittany sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para, agregar con rapidez  
>"Sólo si Santana quiere" dijo la rubia observando a Santana, quien se encontraba mirándola de vuelta, la morena dio un suspiro y contestó.<br>"Sería un gusto" Exclamó la latina sacando las llaves del auto, y sonriéndole a Brittany, quien, a su vez sostenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Las espero adentro niñas, vamos Hayley" exclamó la versión adulta de Brittany, posicionando su manos sobre la espalda del mini-me de la rubia, mientras la guiaba al interior de la casa

"Vamos, San?" sonrió la rubia mirando a Santana quien sonrió de vuelta y asintió, ambas se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacía la casa de los Pierce, cuando entraron, la madre de Brittany se encontraba terminando de aliñar la ensalada junto con Hayley

"Hey mamá! Qué hiciste de comer?" preguntó Brittany, acercándose al mesón de la cocina, sacando una hoja de lechuga y llevándosela a la boca

"Brittany! La cena aún no está lista, te he dicho muchas veces que no debes sacar comida antes de que esté servida en la mesa!" dijo la madre de Brittany mirándola con una sonrisa pequeña

"Está bien, mamá" dijo Brittany con un puchero en la boca, Santana la observó a lo lejos y sonrió con ternura, se encontraba en eso, cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella, se volteó y vio a Hayley, la hermana pequeña de Brittany observándola, Santana aclaró su garganta y le sonrió, Hayley correspondió la sonrisa, y se acercó a la latina

"Así que tu eres la capitana de las porristas?" preguntó la chica con interés

"Ahá" contestó Santana asintiendo con una sonrisa

"Y conociste a Brittany ahí?" preguntó Hayley

"Sí, cuando audicionó para las porristas y luego en los entrenamientos compartimos más" contestó Santana sonriendo, Hayley asintió

"Y quiénes más son tus amigos en la escuela?" preguntó la versión mini de Brittany

"Uhm…Quinn Fabray, la otra capitana de las porristas, Noah Puckerman y, últimamente, Joe Hart" contestó Santana sonriendo

"Quinn y Joe van a nuestra iglesia!" contestó Hayley con emoción, Santana soltó una leve carcajada

"Si?" preguntó la latina sonriéndole a la pequeña

"Sí! Joe y Quinn cantan muy bonito!" exclamó, Santana asintió y contestó

"Sí, estamos juntos en el Glee Club,con Puck y Britt" contestó Santana, alzando su vista para observar a Brittany, quien se encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Si?" contestó Hayley con emoción, para agregar "Cantas?", Santana sonrió y asintió

"Podrías ayudarme..?" preguntó Hayley con timidez, Santana frunció el ceño y observó a la pequeña con atención

"En qué?"  
>"Tengo que grabar un video para la clase de música, con Britt ya tenemos la coreografía, pero, tiene que ser una canción cantada por mi, puede ser con alguien más, pero Britt bailará conmigo y no le gusta tanto cantar y yo no canto muy bien…uhm…cantarías conmigo…?" dijo Hayley con la mirada baja, Santana sonrió y pasó su mano por el cabello de la chica<p>

"Sería un honor" contestó la latina con una sonrisa, Hayley alzó su vista, al mismo tiempo en el que una gran sonrisa se posaba en su rostro y abrazaba a Santana efusivamente, la latina soltó una risa nerviosa, al mismo tiempo en el que correspondía el abrazo

"Eres la mejor!" exclamó Hayley sonriendo, para luego agregar "Después de Britty!", Santana sonrió y se puso en cuclillas en frente de Hayley, para exclamar

"Creo que en eso, estamos de acuerdo" contestó la latina en un susurro, para luego decir "Pero, que sea un secreto entre ambas" dijo la latina cerrándole un ojo a Hayley, quien asintió fervorosamente

"A la mesa, niñas!" escucharon a la madre de Brittany llamar, Hayley y Santana se acercaron y se sentaron, Hayley al lado de Susan y Brittany y Santana del otro lado

"Antes de cenar, debemos dar las gracias al señor por los alimentos que tenemos en la mesa, nos harías los honores, Santana?"  
>Santana abrió los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo en el que miraba a Brittany, quien la miraba con una sonrisa…la latina aclaró su garganta y asintió levemente<p>

"Eh..muchas gracias uhm…Dios, sí, Dios, por los alimentos que tenemos en frente y por, uhm…poder compartirlos con personas que nos importan y por no pasar hambre y dale comida a aquellos que tienen hambre…si…eso, Amén" exclamó Santana con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo en el que alzaba la mirada y veía como la madre de Brittany la miraba con extrañeza, pero, contestaba "Amén", se encontraban a punto de comenzar a comer, cuando Santana sintió una leve risa proveniente del otro extremo de la mesa, la latina alzó la vista y vio a Hayley riendo

"Es la oración más extraña que he escuchado!" exclamó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, Santana se tornó roja, pero no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa y observa a Brittany quien la miraba, también, con una sonrisa

"Bueno Hales, la verdad es que no me sé muchas oraciones…" contestó la latina, dando un bocado a su comida, la versión mini de Brittany asintió y contestó

"La verdad…yo tampoco, sólo la que dice mamá siempre, pero no entiendo que significa" contestó la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros

"Hayley!" exclamó la señora Pierce con un tono un tanto severo, Santana no pudo evitar aguantar una leve carcajada

"Pero mamá…es cierto, no sé que significan muchas palabras, como por ejemplo no sé que es _Ovnipotente_ o feligreses, pero sé que son cosas buenas, por que tu las dices" sonrió Hayley a su madre, quien correspondió la sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en el que negaba con la cabeza y terminaba de masticar su comida, Santana soltó una carcajada leve para exclamar luego

"Es Omnipotente, Hayley y quiere decir que es alguien todopoderoso, que puede con todo" contestó Santana con simpleza, dando otro bocado a su comida, Hayley la observó con atención y asintió, para copiar las acciones de la latina

"Esto está delicioso Señora P" exclamó la latina sirviéndose un poco más de ensalada, mientras apuntaba su trozo de carne

"Muchas gracias, Santana…me alegra que te guste y, me alegra además, ponerle una cara al nombre que Brittany no ha parado de mencionar desde que entró a las porristas" contestó Susan con una sonrisa, Santana sonrió, para fijar su vista en Brittany, quien se encontraba un tanto roja, pero no dijo nada

"Me alegra estar aquí también, Señora P" exclamó la latina

"Y cuéntame, qué hacen tus padres? Tienes novio?, cuéntame más de ti, sé que estás en las porristas y que debes tener 17 años al igual que Britt, pero fuera de eso, no sé nada!" exclamó Susan con una gran sonrisa, mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca, Santana terminó de masticar y tomó un sorbo de agua

"Ehm..Sí, tengo 17, igual que Brittany, estoy en el club Glee, y no, no tengo novio…mis padres son ambos médicos, mi mamá es pediatra y mi papá cirujano" contestó la latina simplemente

"Oh, Glee Club, asumo que conoces a Artie, el novio de Britt?" Santana soltó una tos leve, al mismo tiempo en el que dirigía su vaso de agua a la boca

"Mamá! Artie no es mi novio" contestó Brittany un tanto exaltada "Sólo salimos un par de veces, el es…un buen amigo" dijo la rubia mirando a su madre un tanto sorprendida

"Pero…la última vez que vino a casa los vi besándose sobre tu cam…"  
>"MAMÁ!" gritó Brittany aún más exaltada, Santana alzó una ceja y fijó su mirada en Brittany, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como los músculos de su quijada se apretaban, la latina se llevó el vaso de agua nuevamente a la boca<p>

"Quizás fue así en ese tiempo, pero ahora ya no me interesa Artie, no congeniamos" contestó Brittany mirando a Santana, quien, se encontraba mirando su vaso de agua como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, un silencio incómodo se formó en la mesa, hasta que una voz suave se alzó

"Artie apestaba"  
>Santana alzó su vista y no pudo evitar sonreír, Hayley se estaba transformando con rapidez en su Pierce favorita<p>

"Hayley, qué clase de vocabulario es ese?" alzó la voz Susan Pierce, Hayley se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo en el que se llevaba una cucharada de arvejas a la boca y comenzaba a contestar

"Es verdad mamá, era aburrido, y siempre me hablaba como si yo fuera una mascota…" Todos la miraron con cara de interrogante y la pequeña alzó su voz nuevamente "Ya saben, como cuando uno le habla a las mascotas? ", Santana soltó una carcajada y contestó

"En una cosa si podemos estar de acuerdo Hales…Artie ES aburrido" contestó Santana con una media sonrisa, Hayley asintió y agregó

"Me alegra que Britt se esté juntando con personas cool como tú, Santana" dijo la pequeña llevándose su tenedor con un trozo de carne a la boca

"A mi me agrada que Brittany tenga una hermana tan cool como tú, Hales" contestó Santana sonriendo, aún se sentía un poco molesta con la señora Pierce y con Brittany por toda la situación con Artie, pero al menos, tenía a Hayley de su parte

"Espero que ambas encuentren un novio pronto chicas, sería bueno que disfruten su juventud, y parte de eso es el amor" exclamó la señora Pierce, poniéndose de pie sin antes exclamar "Voy por el postre", la madre de Brittany desapareció y Brittany alzó su voz  
>"San?"<br>"Si Britt?" preguntó Santana mientras usaba su cuchara para lanzar una arveja al plato de Hayley, quién soltó una carcajada y comenzó a hacer lo mismo

"Estás enojada?" preguntó la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a Santana de reojo, la latina alzó la vista y miró a Brittany, para luego dirigir su mirada hacía Hayley, tratando de hacerle entender que no era apropiado hablar el tema ahí

"Dime" dijo Brittany, mientras, con sus dedos trazaba patrones invisibles sobre su vaso, Santana miró a Brittany y no pudo evitar sonreír, iba a contestar, cuando sintió una arveja chocar en su rostro

"Hayley" exclamó la latina con una carcajada, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie

"Iré a ayudar a mamá a traer el postre, eso son…2 minutos para que hablen y Brittany sonría de nuevo" dijo Hayley con simpleza, para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina, Santana la miró con sorpresa y sonrió suavemente...

"San…?" escuchó la latina y fijó su vista en Brittany "Estás enojada?" volvió a preguntar Brittany, aún con su vista en su vaso y aún dibujando patrones invisibles sobre el, Santana dio un suspiro y pensó por un segundo…sí, le molestaba la situación de Brittany con Artie, pero esto había pasado hace un tiempo y aún no había pasado nada entre Brittany y ella, además, no era culpa de la rubia que Susan hubiese hecho aquellos comentarios, Santana tomó una arveja de su plato y se la arrojó a Brittany en el rostro, la rubia alzó la vista con sorpresa y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Santana mirándola de vuelta

"No Britt, no estoy enojada..sólo me incomodó el tema" exclamó la latina, al mismo tiempo en el que buscaba la mano de Brittany bajo la mesa y entrelazaba sus meñiques, Brittany sonrió, mientras fijaba su vista en las manos de ambas

"Quién quiere postreeee?" escucharon las chicas a Hayley a los lejos, Santana sonrió, sintiendo que esta era la señal que les estaba dando la pequeña para romper cualquier tipo de contacto antes de que llegara la señora Pierce a la mesa, Santana soltó con delicadeza el meñique de Brittany, sin antes darle un leve apretón y sonreír levemente, Hayley y Susan no tardaron en llegar, ambas cargando cada una dos bowls con helado, Hayley se dirigió a Santana y le extendió uno, para volver a su puesto

"Hayley? Y el mío?" exclamó Brittany con un puchero en el rostro, Hayley se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca y contestó

"Mamá lo tiene" dijo la chica apuntando a su madre con el rostro, quien depositó el bowl frente a Brittany, quien sonrió ampliamente

"Alguien tiene preferencias" exclamó Susan comiendo una cucharada de helado, mirando a su hija pequeña, Hayley se encogió de hombros y contestó

"Santana es genial" y continuo devorando su plato, Santana sonrió dulcemente a la chica que se encontraba sentada en diagonal a ella, las 4 mujeres continuaron comiendo helado, conversando acerca de cosas sin sentido, al finalizar, Susan recogió la mesa y exclamó

"Niñas, disculpen, pero debo retirarme, debo planear una reunión, Santana, fue un gusto y espero verte más seguido" exclamó la madre de Brittany estrechando la mano de Santana, quien sonrió y asintió

"También fue un gusto Señora P, y creo que también debería irme a casa"  
>"Bueno, como te dije, espero verte más seguido y Hayley es hora de ir a la cama" dijo la señora Pierce, para voltearse e ir hacia su "oficina", Hayley y Brittany exhibieron un puchero inmediato frente a las palabras de la latina, quien les sonrió con dulzura<br>"Aw…pero Tana…" exclamó Hayley mirando a la latina, quien se acercó y se puso en cuclillas frente a Hayley

"Tengo que irme en algún momento Hales, además, es hora de que te vayas a dormir" contestó Santana, al mismo tiempo en el que revolvía con su mano derecha el cabello de Hayley, quien soltó una carcajada

"Está bien, pero…volverás?" preguntó la pequeña con un brillo en los ojos, Santana asintió y agregó

"Por supuesto, además, tenemos que trabajar en tu proyecto de música!" dijo la latina sonriendo, Hayley sonrió y abrazo a la latina, dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Espero verte pronto! Nos vemos!" exclamó para correr hacia la escalera dejando a Santana y a Brittany solas

"Al parecer a alguien le agradas mucho, y al parecer a ti, ese alguien te agrada mucho" exclamó Brittany cruzándose de brazos, mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujaba en su rostro y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, Santana soltó una carcajada y alcanzó a Brittany abrazándola por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y depositando un beso sobre el mismo.

"Celosa?" preguntó Santana con una sonrisa leve, Brittany abrió la puerta y ambas comenzaron a caminar abrazadas

"Mmmmm….mi hermana podría ser una amenaza, es encantadora" rió Brittany, rompiendo el abrazo que mantenía con la latina, pero tomándola por las manos, al mismo tiempo en el que ambas comenzaban a caminar hacia el auto Santana, la latina de espaldas a el

"Sí, es encantadora, probablemente…si tu hermana fuese mayor…" dijo Santana juguetonamente, la rubia soltó las manos de la morena quien río con fuerza,

"Heeeey! Quizás ahora si estoy celosa!" exclamó Brittany fingiendo indignación, pero con un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios, Santana soltó una carcajada y cruzó sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia, quien, continuó con los brazos cruzados

"Tu hermana es encantadora, simplemente por que aprendió de la mejor" dijo Santana mirando a los ojos a Brittany, quien sonrió ampliamente

"Eso crees, San?" dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de la latina  
>"No lo creo, estoy segura! Y no te cambiaría por nadie" dijo con confianza la latina, Brittany sintió como los colores de su rostro comenzaban a alterarse y bajó su mirada para preguntar con un hilo de voz<br>"Ni por mil Hayley's?", Santana sonrió con dulzura y respondió

"Ni por dos mil!" Brittany sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a la latina, quien correspondió el abrazo con fuerza

"Me llamarás para decirme buenas noches cuando llegues a tu casa?" dijo Brittany al oído de la latina, quien asintió, Brittany rompió un poco el abrazo, para besar en la comisura de los labios a Santana, manteniendo el contacto por unos segundos provocando una sonrisa en la boca de Santana

"Nos vemos mañana Britt, ahora entra a casa, no me iré hasta que no sepa que estás segura adentro" exclamó Santana, Brittany sonrió y asintió, corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa, para voltearse y mirar a Santana, ambas sonrieron a lo lejos y se despidieron con un gesto de manos, Brittany cerrando la puerta de su casa y Santana subiéndose a su auto…Al cerrar la puerta, Brittany se apoyó sobre ella y dio un suspiro al mismo tiempo en el que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sonrisa que al parecer, no se borraría con facilidad

* - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - *

Santana se encontraba a punto de llegar a su casa, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, la latina apretó el botón de contestar de su manos libres  
>"Si?" contestó<br>"Lespeeeeez!" exclamó Puck con entusiasmo "Dónde estás?"  
>"Llegando a casa Puck" exclamó la latina con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en el que escuchaba una guitarra en el fondo "Sigues con Joe?"<br>"Sí, pero, eso no importa, cómo resultó todo?" Preguntó Puck con emoción, la latina soltó una carcajada y contestó con simpleza

"Estaré en tu casa en 5 minutos"

Un tiempo después, Santana se encontraba en la habitación de Puck junto con Joe, los 3 sentados sobre la cama, Santana y Puck cerveza en mano, los chicos escuchando atentamente la historia de Santana

"Ya era hora Lespez!" exclamó Puck con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Joe sonrió y exclamó

"Me siento feliz por ti Santana", Santana sonrió ampliamente

"Gracias chicos…Me siento tan…completa?" exclamó la latina dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

"Tengo que llamarla para avisarle que llegué a casa…bueno, técnicamente" dijo la latina, Puck sonrió

"Lo sabes López, mi casa, tu casa"

"Lo sé Puck…." Santana guardó silencio por un segundo, Puck y Joe se miraron extrañados

"Qué sucede, Santana?" preguntó el chico de las rastas inclinando su cabeza hacía el lado

"Es sólo que…estaba pensando, que quiero hacer algo especial por ella…" contestó con simpleza la latina encogiéndose de hombros

"Podrías cantarle algo en el Club Glee" dijo Puck poniéndose de pie, extrayendo 3 cervezas del frigobar de su pieza, extendiéndole una a Joe, quién lo miró con el ceño fruncido

"Jesús bebía vino, somos jóvenes, la cerveza es nuestro vino" dijo el chico tomando asiento en la cama nuevamente, la explicación pareció convencer a Joe, quien tomo la cerveza y le dio un sorbo, sonriendo ante el sabor

"Esto está bueno" dijo Joe con sorpresa, Puck asintió y dijo

"El buen señor Jesús nos da la posibilidad de beber estas maravillas" Joe sonrió y fijó su mirada en la latina nuevamente, volviendo al tema anterior

"Creo que la idea del club Glee no te pareció bien?" dijo el chico y Santana negó con la cabeza

"Me encantaría, pero no creo estar preparada aún para…ustedes saben"

"Ser tan pública?" dijo Puck buscando la mirada de Santana, quien asintió

"Bueno, siempre puedes cantarle por teléfono" exclamó Joe encogiéndose de hombros, Puck y Santana fijaron su mirada en el chico de rastas, quien se sintió un tanto cohibido

"O quizás no….?" Exclamó con timidez, Santana negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie

"No, Jesús Jr. Es una grandiosa idea!" exclamó la latina mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas en la habitación "Me ayudarían?" dijo la latina observando a los chicos, quienes se encogieron de hombros y contestaron a la brevedad

"Seguro!"

"Creo que tengo la canción perfecta…el otro día, en el auto, Brittany se emocionó mucho cuando sonó, así que creo que le gusta y…"  
>"Ok, dilo López, cuál es?" dijo Puck tomando su computador y su guitarra<p>

30 minutos más tarde, los chicos ya tenían casi lista la canción, Santana tomó su celular y llamó a Brittany quien contestó al primer ring

"San! Me tenías preocupada!" exclamó la rubia por el otro lado de la línea

"Lo siento Britt, es sólo que pasé a la casa de Puck y comenzamos a trabajar en algo y, se me pasó la hora y…"  
>"Olvidaste llamarme?" exclamó la rubia desanimada, Santana sonrió en el teléfono, para contestar con rapidez<p>

"Nooo Britt, de hecho hay algo que tengo que decirte y quiero que escuches con atención" exclamó Santana con una sonrisa, fijando su mirada en los chicos, quiénes tomaron ambos su guitarras, Santana apretó el botón de alta voz y habló nuevamente

"Me escuchas bien?" exclamó la latina, Brittany soltó una risa nerviosa

"Sí San, sólo un poco lejos, qué está pasando?"  
>"Tienes que escuchar, me lo prometes Britt-Britt?" exclamó la latina<p>

"Estoy escuchando" exclamó la rubia, Santana asintió y los chicos comenzaron a tocar sus guitarras con los primeros acordes de la canción, Santana aclaró su voz y entonó la primera estrofa de la canción, los 3 sonrieron cuando escucharon a Brittany reír a través de la línea y susurrar dulcemente  
>"San…."<p>

Something in the way she moves / Algo en la forma en que se mueve  
>Attracts me like no other lover.  Me atrae como ningún otro amante  
>Something in the way she woos me  Algo en la forma en que me corteja  
>I don't want to leave her now  No la quiero dejar ahora  
>You know I believe and how  Tu sabes que creo y como

Somewhere in her smile she knows / En alguna parte de su sonrisa ella sabe  
>That I don't need no other lover  Que no necesito otro amante  
>Something in her style that shows me Algo en su estilo que me muestra.  
>I don't want to leave her now  No la quiero dejar ahora  
>You know I believe and how  Tu sabes que creo y como

You're asking me will my love grow / Me estás preguntando si mi amor crecerá  
>I don't know, I don't know  No lo sé, no lo sé  
>Stick around, and it may show  Quédate y podría mostrarse  
>But I don't know, I don't know  Pero no lo sé, no lo sé

Something in the way she knows /Algo en la forma en que sabe  
>And all I have to do is think of her  Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en ella  
>Something in the things she shows me  Algo en las cosas que muestra  
>I don't want to leave her now  No la quiero dejar ahora  
>You know I believe and how  Tu sabes que creo y como

Santana terminó de entonar la última estrofa y les observó a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban reflejando este gesto, con una sonrisa en el rostro, la latina tomó su celular y quitó el altavoz para llevárselo al oído y comenzar a hablar a toda velocidad, a decir verdad, se encontraba un tanto nerviosa

"Quizás no entendiste la parte en la que canté acerca de no saber si lo que siento por ti va a crecer y quiero explicártelo antes de que te formes alguna idea errónea en la cabeza…." Santana dio un suspiro para tomar aire y seguir explicando lo que había querido decir, cuando la voz de Brittany la interrumpió  
>"Santana…Eso fue hermoso…Yo…nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi, gracias" exclamó con voz suave la rubia a través del teléfono, al escuchar esto, la latina sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y se permitió sonreír ampliamente<p>

"Aún así…me gustaría explicarte…Britt yo..." Dijo Santana dando un suspiro cuando notó como Puck y Joe la observaban concentradamente, mientras comían una bolsa de papas fritas, la latina giró los ojos  
>"Britt, dame un segundo…" la latina tapó el auricular del celular y se dirigió a los chicos "Esto no es una teleserie, fuera!" dijo pegándoles manotazos en la cabeza, Puck y Joe soltaron la bolsa de frituras y salieron velozmente de la habitación, Santana dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que se pellizcaba la punta de la nariz con los dedos y volvía posicionar el aparato en su oído<p>

"Lo siento por eso" exclamó la latina un tanto avergonzada al escuchar a Brittany reír  
>"Está bien San…"<br>"Uhm…Britt…ugh…no entiendo por que es tan difícil explicarte lo que quise decir…es sólo que…" Santana fue interrumpida por una voz al otro lado del teléfono  
>"Lo entiendo…de verdad lo entiendo San, yo tampoco sé si crecerá, pero es por que…ya tengo muchos sentimientos por ti y no me imagino como será tener más…" exclamó la rubia, Santana sonrió ampliamente, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como sus ojos se ponían un tanto cristalinos, la latina, se llevó la mano bruscamente a los ojos, mientras se maldecía por su tendencia indiscutible a llorar cuando una gota de alcohol se encontraba corriendo por su sistema<p>

"Te quiero Britt..." Sonrió Santana al teléfono.  
>"También yo, Santana" fue la respuesta que se escuchó casi inmediatamente<br>"Que descanses" exclamó la latina con dulzura, para luego escuchar  
>"Tu también, no te duermas tan tarde, mañana tenemos escuela" dijo la rubia, Santana soltó una carcajada y respondió<br>"Está bien Britt, lo prometo, buenas noches"  
>"Buenas noches Santana" La latina cortó el teléfono y sonrió al aire, cuando sintió unos ruidos provenir de la puerta de entrada, se dirigió a ella, la abrió y se encontró con Puck y Joe, escuchando a través, la latina giró los ojos y golpeó a ambos en la cabeza<p>

"Heeeey…dónde dejaste a la Santana llena de amor de hace algunos segundos?" dijo Puck pasando una mano por el lugar en donde Santana lo había golpeado

"Idiota, no hay amor para ti, sólo para Brittany" dijo la morena con una sonrisa que amenazaba en aparecer

"Dios, Santana…estás absolutamente enganchada" exclamó Joe sonriendo, Santana sintió los colores de su rostro comenzar a cambiar, pero no pudo evitar la respuesta que sobrevino casi automáticamente

"Creo que esa es la palabra adecuada" dijo la latina sonriendo suavemente.

* - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - *  
><em>Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y espero, no demorarme tanto con el próximo, donde, comenzará un poquito el drama! Un abrazo a todos, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews… Ah! A todo esto! Muchas gracias a las personas que han puesto a esta historia en sus alertas, me gusta saber que hay personas que están dispuestas a seguirla a lo largo del tiempo, GRACIAS! <em> 


	14. Chapter 14

_Heeey, traigo un nuevo chapter en quizás…tiempo record? Creo que nunca había demorado tan poco en actualizar, pero, noté la falta de reviews y pensé que quizás, muchos de ustedes se habían aburrido de esperar la historia, puesto que demoro mucho en actualizar, así que espero que esto los motive nuevamente? =(  
>Quiero dedicar este chapter a las 3 personas que dejaron review del capítulo pasado que son Loregleek, HarukaIs y Sanandbritt, muchas gracias!<em>

_- HarukaIs: He estado viendo Sailor moon últimamente y supuse que te encanta Haruka, mi Sailor favorita era Neptune, Venus y Mercury, cuál prefieres t, aparte de Haruka? Haha, muchas gracias por tu review!  
>- Loregleek: Gracias por tu review, haha, Hayley, es decir, mini Britt igual es de mis favoritas, hay que tenerla presente, pues aparecerá en capítulos posteriores! Un abrazo Lore!<br>- Sanandbritt: Espero que no me odies más! Haha, me demoré poco con este chapter! Y espero que lo disfrutes! Un abrazo! Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Algo importante, en este chapter, hay algunos "pensamientos de los personajes, que están escritos en cursiva, para que no existan confusiones  
><em>* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *_  
><em>

Santana se encontraba sentada en un sofá en el living de su casa, su mirada se encontraba gacha, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares, una melodía suave era el único ruido que se podía escuchar en el lugar, la latina dio un suspiro y alzó su vista

"Mamá…Papá…tengo algo que contarles, espero que se lo tomen de la mejor forma posible y que sepan entender que yo no escogí esto, pero es una parte importante de mi y creo que deben saberlo" Exclamó la latina fijando la vista en las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas frente a ella  
>"Cuéntanos hija, tu padre y yo te escuchamos" exclamó una voz aguda<br>"Mamá…Papá…estoy saliendo con una ch…."  
>"JOE!" exclamó Puck poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su mano "Está bien que estemos tratando de ayudar a Santana haciéndonos pasar por sus padres, pero era necesario que comenzarás a acariciar mi mano con tu pulgar?" dijo el chico espantado, Santana soltó una leve carcajada, mientras el chico de rastas se ponía de pie y se paraba frente a Puck<br>"Puck, era para darle un toque más realista a nuestra actuación!" exclamó el chico pegándole un manotazo a Puck en el pecho, el chico del mohicano se llevó la mano derecha al lugar que Joe había golpeado, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo, tratando de calmar el dolor que quedaba en la zona luego del golpe  
>"Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, fue perturbante…Igual que tu voz de "madre" " exclamó Puck arrojándose sobre el sofá nuevamente, Joe soltó una carcajada y copió las acciones del chico del mohicano, tomando asiento al lado de el, ambos chicos fijaron su vista en Santana, quien mantenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro<p>

"Estabas haciendo un buen trabajo, hermano lesbiano" exclamó Puck asintiendo, para luego señalar a Joe "Si no hubiese sido por Joe y sus demostraciones de afecto homosexuales, podría haberme formado una opinión más completa…" dijo el chico, con una sonrisa  
>"Creo que fue un toque bastante realista Puck, al igual que la forma en la que se tocaba el cabello con los dedos, muy femenino Joe, te felicito" exclamó la latina sonriendo, Joe sonrió de vuelta y asintió, para luego agregar<br>"Traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, recordé unos videos que me mostró mi madre hace unos años, donde mostraban a mujeres "lujuriosas" tratando de hacer a hombres caer en la tentación, ellas se tocaban mucho el cabello…fue lo más femenino que pude pensar" dijo el chico sonriendo, Puck y Santana se observaron mutuamente, ambos con las cejas alzadas, pero decidieron no emitir comentario y continuaron con la conversación  
>"Entiendo, gracias por tu esfuerzo Joe…Ughhhh..pero no sé como esto me va a preparar para contarles la verdad a mis padres…" dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza entre ambas manos "Llevo casi un mes saliendo con Brittany, y todo ha sido increíble, ella es increíble…pero no sé por que me perturba tanto el hecho de que mis padres no sepan, no veo el motivo de tener esta idea de contarles tan presente…" exclamó la latina con frustración, Puck asintió, observando a Santana con atención, fue en ese momento en el que Joe comenzó a hablar<br>"Creo que tiene relación con el peso de las cosas que has escuchado desde pequeño" exclamó el chico de las rastas, posicionando ambos pies sobre el sillón, para cruzarlos al estilo indio y continuar hablando "Es algo similar a lo que me pasa a mi, Santana…Cuando pequeño, me metieron en la cabeza que hay muchas cosas que no están bien, como…mentir, desear a alguien, decir improperios, aceptar a personas gay, entre muchas otras cosas…Creo que lo que te sucede es algo similar, cuando pequeña te deben haber enseñado a no mentir, a no esconder cosas de tus padres, y eso es lo que te da culpa ahora, el esconder algo tan importante para ti, y algo que crees que está tan bien, como amar a Brittany, estás luchando contra todo esto, y contra…contra ti, y contra Brittany, y eso te duele, y te genera culpa, mentirles a ellos, mentirte a ti misma, ocultar a Brittany…" exclamó Joe con su mirada fija en Santana, quien se encontraba mirándolo de vuelta, la chica se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos para luego contestar  
>"Creo que tienes razón, Medusa, aunque no sé como puedo arreglar todo eso…Cómo lograste aceptar esas cosas tu…? Digo…ahora tienes amigos gays, nunca me juzgaste, probablemente te gusta alguien de manera "carnal"…" dijo la latina, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, Joe se encogió de hombros y observó a Santana<br>"Toma tiempo…pero, creo que lo importante es ser fiel a lo que tu sientes que está bien…existen muchas cosas que todo el mundo te dirá que están mal, que te pueden haber enseñado toda una vida que no se encuentran bien, pero, si no le estás haciendo daño a nadie, te sientes bien con lo que estás haciendo, y simplemente estás entregándole amor a alguien más? Qué de malo puede haber en eso?" dijo el chico sonriendo suavemente, Santana lo observó por un segundo y asintió suavemente, las palabras de Joe sencillamente tenían sentido  
>"Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Hart, eso fue lo que te hizo acercarte a nosotros? Entregarnos amor?" preguntó Puck intentando alivianar el ambiente, pero de manera cautelosa, Joe sonrió<br>"Algo por el estilo" contestó el chico sonriendo ampliamente, para luego agregar "Y no me arrepiento" dijo el chico observando a Puck y a Santana, quienes lo observaban con atención, Joe se aclaró la garganta y agregó  
>"Todo lo que te dije, Santana, me lo enseñaron tu y Puck…Tu, Santana, tus sentimientos hacía Brittany, el amor que sientes por ella, cómo podría alguien decir que eso está mal? Y Puck y sus sentimientos por Quinn, que siguen ahí sin importar lo difícil que sea? Es imposible que desear a alguien así esté mal…" dijo el chico sonriendo, Puck y Santana reflejaron la sonrisa del chico<br>"Eres un buen chico, Jesús Jr." Exclamó Puck pasando su mano izquierda por el cabello de Joe, quien sonrió  
>"Creo que podríamos ir a la casa de Mike hoy, iba a hacer una fiesta" Exclamó Puck poniéndose de pie y pasando una mano por su cabello "Puckzilla necesita su dosis de fiestas semanal, y no ha tenido la cuota necesaria" Santana giró los ojos ante el apodo que Puck había mencionado, a diferencia de Joe, quien miraba al chico del mohicano con admiración, Puck notó esto y ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie, para pasar su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del chico y exclamar<br>"Tú, mi pequeño Padawan, aprenderás todos los secretos de conquista del gran Puckzilla, serás mi aprendiz en las artes del amor y conquista" dijo Puck sonriendo, Joe lo miró con confusión  
>"Padawan?" dijo el chico mirando a Puck con atención, Puck alzó una ceja y exclamó<br>"Star Wars? Yo soy tu padre?" continuó Puck, aún con el brazo alrededor del cuello de Joe, quien, parecía más confundido que hacia unos segundos atrás, Puck dio un suspiro y exclamó  
>"Tengo tanto que enseñarte, vamos" dijo Puck saliendo de la habitación con Joe, Santana observó a ambos chicos salir y la única respuesta que encontró en su interior fue una sonrisa…la latina se acercó al equipo de música y lo apagó, para luego, salir de la habitación a la búsqueda de sus dos amigos.<p>

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Santana, Puck y Joe, se encontraban sobre el auto de Santana, los 3 con la vista fija en la casa que estaba posicionada al lado izquierdo de la carretera

"Chicos, está bien, yo puedo bajarme, arreglarme y salir a encontrarlos" exclamó el chico de rastas bajándose del auto, Puck lo detuvo y preguntó  
>"Estás seguro de que te dejarán salir si llegas a cruzar esa puerta?", Joe abrió su boca para contestar, pero no pudo articular palabras, ahora que lo pensaba, era casi imposible que eso sucediese<br>"Eso fue lo que pensé, súbete, tenemos que hacer una parada en la casa del buen Puckasaurus, ahí solucionaremos el problema de tu ropa" exclamó Puck, Joe, obedeció y se subió al auto con rapidez, Santana no perdió tiempo y aceleró  
>"Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?" preguntó un tanto confundido Joe, Santana alzó una ceja y contestó<br>"Nada…si quisieras irte a vivir a una comunidad Hippie o a un retiro espiritual a alguna ciudad tercermundista de la que nadie se molesta en aprender el nombre" dijo la latina, Joe frunció el ceño  
>"Viejo, tu ropa no tiene nada de malo, pero no es material de fiesta, eso es todo, Santana aquí, está siendo un poco perra, sólo por que sabe lo bien que se ve con ese vestido que permite ver todo, sin necesidad de sacárselo" dijo el chico del mohicano con una sonrisa sarcástica, Santana lo observó con una ceja alzada, para lanzar un certero golpe sobre el brazo izquierdo del chico, quien guardó silencio y fijó su vista en el camino, unos minutos después, el grupo se encontraba descendiendo del auto de Santana, y entrando a la casa de Puck, al llegar, el chico del mohicano sacó un par de pantalones del closet, una sudadera blanca y una camisa, para aplicarse un poco de perfume y comenzar a peinarse frente al espejo<br>"Déjenme terminar con esto, y solucionaremos la situación de Joe" dijo Puck dándose una última mirada en el espejo y sonriendo con satisfacción "Ok…es hora de transformarte Joe" Puck y Santana le dieron una mirada al chico, Santana sonrió y dijo  
>"Ok…los pantalones pueden quedarse, los Jeans gastados dan una apariencia de rockero descuidado que tiende a gustar mucho a las chicas" Puck asintió, y agregó<br>"Pero, el sweater de artesano Hippie debe volar…" Santana asintió y se acercó a Joe, tomando el sweater por la parte baja, quitándolo sin aviso, produciendo un cambio en los colores del rostro de Joe, quien, sólo atinó a cruzarse de brazos, tratando de cubrir su torso, ahora descubierto, Santana sonrió y exclamó "Wow Joe, quien podría imaginar que tuvieras unos oblicuos tan marcados" dijo la latina alzando una ceja, con la mirada fija en los oblicuos del chico, quien se encontraba absolutamente rojo  
>"Oh vamos Santana, deja a Joe en paz, no está acostumbrado a estas cosas" dijo Puck con tono fraternal, para extenderle a Joe una polera a rayas, blanca con negra y una chaqueta de cuero de color negra "Ambas eran mías, de hace unos años, creo que te quedarán bien" dijo Puck, Joe tomó ambas prendas entre sus manos y se las puso con rapidez, Puck y Santana asintieron con una sonrisa<br>"Wow Joe, si no estuviera absolutamente enamorada de Brittany, creo que preguntaría por ti" dijo la latina guiñando un ojo al chico de rastas, quien fijó su vista en el suelo, manteniendo aún el color rojo que se había apoderado hacia unos minutos de su rostro

"Sólo necesitamos hacer algo con ese calzado…definitivamente no va con el nuevo atuendo" agregó la latina, Puck alzó su vista, y corrió fuera de la habitación, para volver luego de unos segundos con unas zapatillas converse negras  
>"Son antiguas, pero creo que te servirán" dijo el chico del mohicano arrojándole el calzado a Joe, quien lo tomó y se lo puso<br>"Uh, gracias Puck, pero me quedan un poco grandes…" dijo Joe un tanto avergonzado, Puck sonrió y agregó con simpleza  
>"Siempre puedes usar dos pares de calcetines" dijo el chico arrojándoselos a Joe, quién los atrapó y comenzó a ponérselos<br>"Si no logramos graduarnos, podríamos iniciar una empresa de asesoría de imagen" exclamó Puck con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Joe, quien se encontraba frente a ellos, con su nueva ropa puesta, la latina asintió y le extendió una mano a Puck, contestando de manera sencilla  
>"HECHO"<p>

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Santana, Puck y Joe estacionaron el auto afuera de la casa de Mike, los 3 se bajaron de el y comenzaron a caminar hacía la entrada, donde un grupo de chicos del equipo de futbol reconocieron a Puck inmediatamente y lo saludaron

"Puckerman! Que bien verte en una fiesta!" exclamó un chico alto y de pelo rubio, Puck sonrió y estrechó la mano del chico, sin contestar, Santana giró sus ojos, tomando a Joe del brazo, haciendo que este se apresurara en caminar, luego de unos segundos, el trío se encontraba en la sala de Mike, donde muchas personas se encontraban bailando, charlando y bebiendo

"Deberíamos ir a la cocina a buscar vasos para tomar algo" dijo Puck a sus amigos

"Y encontrar a Brittany, me dijo que no necesitaba que pasáramos por ella, pues se vendría con Mercedes" dijo Santana sonriendo suavemente, Puck y Joe asintieron y se encaminaron a la cocina, donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraba Brittany, junto a Mercedes, Sam, Kurt y Blaine

"Hola chicos" exclamó Joe sonriendo, los 5 chicos que se encontraban en la cocina casi escupieron sus tragos al ver el nuevo estilo de Joe  
>"Wow, Joe, te ves…Distinto" dijo Kurt mirando a Joe de arriba abajo "Rockero desaliñado es tu estilo" dijo el chico sonriendo suavemente, Blaine observó a Kurt y tomó su mano posesivamente, Puck saludó a todos los chicos y se ofreció a ir a buscar algo para beber a sus amigos, quienes asintieron, Santana, tomó esto como una señal, para acercarse a Brittany<br>"Heeeey" dijo la chica morena, posicionándose detrás de Brittany, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, este tipo de acción no generaba sospecha en ninguno de los chicos, puesto que se encontraban acostumbrados a la cercanía de Santana y Brittany  
>"Hey!" contestó Brittany con una sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza hacia la mejilla de Santana<br>"Te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó Santana alejándose un poco de Brittany, pero sólo para poder ubicarse al lado de la rubia, quien asintió

"Síp, pero me hubiese gustado que Lord Tubbington pudiese haber venido…la mesa tiene una fuente de frituras de su tipo favorito" dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero, para luego tomar su vaso y dar un sorbo, Santana sonrió con ternura, para mirar a Brittany y exclamar

"Espero que pueda lograr que no extrañes tanto a Lord Tubbington" dijo la morena, golpeando la nariz de Brittany con su dedo índice, la rubia arrugó su nariz y soltó una leve carcajada

"Creo que lo estás logrando" Santana sonrió y bajó su mirada, para tomar el vaso de Brittany y darle un sorbo al contenido de el, cuando se encontraba depositando el vaso sobre la mesa nuevamente, Puck llegó al lugar con 3 vasos en sus manos  
>"Santana, toma" exclamó Puck, extendiéndole un vaso a la latina, quien lo tomó y le sonrió al chico<br>"Cerveza para ti Joe" dijo Puck sonriéndole al chico de rastas, quien reflejó el gestó y tomó el vaso entre sus manos  
>"Gracias viejo" Todos miraron la interacción con extrañeza, fue Mercedes la primera en comentar<br>"Ahora bebes, Joe?" preguntó la chica  
>"Uh…es parte de vivir la vida un poco, creo" dijo Joe encogiéndose de hombros, todos sonrieron<br>"Creo que es un buen motivo para hacer un brindis" exclamó Puck, para alzar su vaso y gritar  
>"Es hora de VIVIR LA VIDA!" todos sonrieron y alzaron sus vasos junto con Puck, Santana miró a Brittany y le ofreció su mano derecha<br>"Bailamos?" Brittany sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de Santana en la propia y con la otra su vaso, ambas comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la gente, encontrando una ubicación cómoda para lograr moverse más libremente entre medio del montón de personas que se encontraban en la sala  
>"Me gusta esta canción" exclamó Brittany terminando el contenido de su vaso para arrojarlo lejos y, acto seguido ponerse a bailar inmediatamente, Santana, cerró los ojos por un segundo, el ver a Brittany actuar como Britney Spears en I'm a Slave 4 U, no se encontraba ayudando a que sus hormonas, que según Puck, eran tan fuertes como las de un adolescente de 14 años, se quedaran tranquilas, por lo que optó por recitar un "<em>mantra<em> _mental", _para calmarse_ "No puedo tocarla como quiero, por que hay demasiadas personas"_, la morena tragó saliva con fuerza y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de Brittany, quien, para malestar de la latina, había decido bailar de una manera poco "prudente", la rubia sonrió al notar la lucha interna de Santana, y acto seguido rompió la distancia que las separaba y comenzó a bailar muy pegada a esta, la latina alzó su vista al cielo, al mismo tiempo en el que pensaba _"Dios, me he acercado mucho a Joe y dicen que los amigos de tus amigos, son también amigos tuyos, así que tiéndeme una mano y dame fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme encima de Brittany"_, la latina se encontraba "hablando con Dios", cuando sintió unas manos frías posicionarse sobre su estómago con suavidad por sobre la delgada tela de su vestido, Santana sintió como toda su piel se erizaba ante ese contacto, y por si fuera poco, la rubia había decidido acercar su boca a una distancia casi mínima del cuello de Santana y comenzar a cantar suavemente

"I really wanna dance, tonight with you, I really wanna do what you want me to" Santana cerró sus ojos, Brittany estaba causando estragos en su interior, puesto que cada palabra que recitaba, producía un roce suave sobre su cuello, lo que no se encontraba ayudando a la situación para nada, si no que, sólo la empeoraba.  
>La latina cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cuando notó que su respiración se encontraba un tanto irregular, al mismo tiempo en el que tragaba saliva con fuerza<br>"Ok…es suficiente" dijo con una voz suave y un tanto más ronca Santana, para voltearse bruscamente, Brittany la miró a los ojos con confusión, a lo que Santana sólo contestó tomándola por el brazo, arrastrándola por entre medio del mar de gente, para, subir las escaleras y meterse en la primera habitación con la puerta abierta que encontró, que resultó ser un baño, la latina cerró la puerta, al mismo tiempo en el que empujaba a Brittany contra esta, la rubia parecía confundida y un tanto impactada ante la "urgencia" de Santana, por lo que optó por hablar

"San…discúlpame, sé que quiz…" fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir la rubia, cuando una boca hambrienta comenzó a besarla con desesperación, lo que la tomó por sorpresa, pero, que no la hizo dudar en responder con la misma intensidad, la lucha por dominancia duró un par de segundos, cuando Santana decidió trasladar su atención al cuello de Brittany, acción que hizo que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido ahogado, a lo que la latina respondió, mordiendo el cuello de la rubia suavemente, para luego trazar un camino de besos desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo derecho de Brittany, quien respondió a esto, acariciando el cabello de Santana, que volvió a trasladarse a la boca de la rubia, quien respondió el beso con intensidad y sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Santana, la latina sonrió en el beso e intentó romperlo por un segundo, pero Brittany lo impidió, tomando prisionero el labio inferior de la latina entre los propios, para luego propinar un suave mordisco, iniciando una nueva sesión de besos, la latina tomó esto como un gesto para continuar y comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente, trazando los costados de la rubia con suavidad, deteniendo sus manos en las caderas de la rubia y luego trasladarlas a la espalda baja de esta y comenzar a trazar patrones suaves por debajo de la polera de Brittany, quien respondió a esto intensificando el beso, Santana, en ese momento condujo sus manos hacia las piernas de Brittany, para levantarla, acción que la rubia comprendió con rapidez, cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Santana, al mismo tiempo en el que sus piernas se cruzaban en las caderas de la latina, quien, posicionó a Brittany sobre la superficie en donde se encontraba ubicado el lavamanos, cuando la rubia sintió que ya se encontraba sentada correctamente en una superficie firme, soltó sus piernas de las caderas de la latina, ubicándolas una a cada lado de las caderas de Santana, quien posicionó sus manos en las caderas de Brittany, quien se pasó la lengua por la boca y acercó su cabeza a la de Santana, apoyando su frente sobre la de la latina

"Qué es esto, Santana?" preguntó Brittany, Santana sonrió y contestó con simpleza  
>"Esto" exclamó la latina, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de Brittany suavemente "eres tú y tus bailes y soy yo y lo que provocas en mi", Brittany pareció conforme con la respuesta, puesto que no dudó en besar a Santana nuevamente, la latina sonrió en el beso, y decidió dar otro paso, tomando los bordes de la polera de Brittany entre sus manos, para, acto seguido, levantarla y despojarla de ella, acción a la que la rubia accedió. Santana comenzó a besar a Brittany nuevamente, esta vez, comenzando en la boca, pasando por el lóbulo de la rubia, para bajar por el cuello, repartiendo besos suaves, además de leves mordiscos, pasando por la clavícula de Brittany y finalizando cercano a los pechos de Brittany, quien se encontraba aún con su ropa interior puesta, Santana se encontraba repitiendo este trayecto cuando la luz del baño se prendió y la puerta se abrió abruptamente, Santana se separó abruptamente de Brittany y se arrojó al suelo, mientras que la rubia no reaccionó a nada más que observar hacia la puerta, donde una impactada Mercedes observaba la situación<p>

"Mierda…" exclamó la morena, observando a Santana, quien se encontraba de rodillas y con los brazos apoyados en el suelo y hacía gestos de estar buscando algo "Santana, por qué estás en el suelo?" preguntó Mercedes con una sonrisa que apareció repentinamente en su rostro, la latina se volteó lentamente, para ponerse pie, tomando la polera de Brittany entre sus manos y comenzar a explicar  
>"Uh…una persona ebria derramó un trago sobre Brittany y estábamos aquí, tratando de limpiar su polera y buscaba detergente…si…eso estaba pasando" dijo la latina mirando hacía el suelo, para dirigir su vista hacia Brittany y buscar apoyo "No es verdad Brittany?", la rubia sonrió y asintió suavemente hacia Mercedes, quien parecía estar aguantando una carcajada<br>"Uhm…ya veo, detergente…será mejor que me vaya para que puedan seguir lavando la polera de Britt" exclamó Mercedes mordiéndose el labio inferior para no explotar en risa, cerrando la puerta tras de si, Santana se acercó a Brittany, posicionándose entre medio de las piernas de esta y apoyar sus manos sobre las piernas de la rubia  
>"Lo que dije no tuvo sentido, verdad?" Exclamó Santana soltando una leve carcajada, Brittany miró a Santana con curiosidad, para luego reírse junto a ella y contestar<br>"Probablemente no" contestó la rubia, abrazando a Santana inmediatamente, la latina respondió al abrazo formándose un silencio que duró un par de segundos entre ambas, Santana decidió romper el abrazo, sin antes brindar un beso suave en el hombro derecho de la rubia, para, tomar la polera entre sus manos y hacerle un gesto a Brittany para que introdujese sus brazos dentro de ella, la rubia hizo como le habían indicado y Santana terminó de colocarle la prenda  
>"Si me pongo la polera y no está mojada, Mercedes sabrá de seguro que no estábamos lavando" dijo la rubia, Santana sonrió ampliamente, hacia unos segundos, la rubia había acordado con ella que la historia que había inventado no había tenido ni el más mínimo sentido y, ahora se encontraba expresando lo contrario, Santana posicionó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Brittany y la acarició por un segundo y se inclinó para darle un beso suave, muy distinto a los que habían compartido segundos atrás<br>"Creo que ya lo sabe, Britt" Brittany sonrió y copió la acción que Santana había realizado segundos atrás, besando suavemente a la latina  
>"Te quiero, mucho Britt" exclamó la latina ayudando a Brittany a bajarse del mueble del lavamanos<p>

"También yo Santana" contestó Brittany, tomando a Santana por el meñique "Creo que es hora de volver la fiesta" dijo Brittany abriendo la puerta, para agregar "Prometo no transformarme nuevamente en Britney Spears, aunque técnicamente lo soy" dijo la rubia pensativa, Santana soltó una carcajada y agregó  
>"Estoy segura que lo eres, Brittany S. Pierce"<p>

Santana abrió los ojos lentamente, un rayo de sol se encontraba posicionado casi estratégicamente sobre sus ojos, la latina los cerró por un segundo para luego abrirlos completamente; miró hacia su derecha y notó como Joe se encontraba durmiendo sobre un sillón con una chica de cabello rojo apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, la latina sonrió y continúo observando a su alrededor, notando como Puck se encontraba con Quinn, durmiendo abrazados, sobre otro sillón, la latina frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír suavemente, Puck y Quinn juntos era una de sus imágenes favoritas, pero, su favorita, indiscutiblemente, era la que se encontraba durmiendo abrazada a ella, Brittany. Santana sonrió ampliamente y beso a la rubia en la frente, quien, frunció el ceño y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente

"Hey Bella durmiente" exclamó la latina con una sonrisa que Brittany reflejó con los ojos entre abiertos  
>"Buenos días" exclamó la rubia fundiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Santana, la latina sonrió, para luego depositar un beso en el cabello de la rubia, quien, la miró y sonrió<br>"Dormiste bien?" preguntó Santana sonriendo  
>"Sí, tú?" contestó Brittany con simpleza<br>"Excelente" exclamó la latina besando la frente de Brittany, quien dio un suspiro  
>"San, qué hora es?" preguntó Brittany, apretando el abrazo que mantenía en Santana, la morena tomó su celular para revisar la hora y respondió<br>"Las 10:43" Brittany dio un suspiro, para luego incorporarse sobre el sofá en el que ambas se encontraban acostadas  
>"San, debo ir a casa, a las 12 debemos ir a la iglesia y mamá no me perdonaría si no estoy ahí" Santana cerró los ojos por un segundo, para incorporarse un segundo después junto a Brittany<p>

"Entonces, es hora de irnos" dijo la latina poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Brittany, quien la tomó y se puso de pie.

Santana estacionó su auto fuera de la casa de Brittany, quien la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Nos veremos más tarde?" preguntó Santana tomando la mano de Brittany, jugando con los dedos de la rubia, quien sonrió y contestó con entusiasmo  
>"Por supuesto", la latina sonrió ante esta respuesta y se acercó a Brittany, depositando un beso suave sobre su mejilla, la rubia sonrió, y acercó su mano a la manilla de la puerta<br>"Nos vemos más tarde, Santana", exclamó para bajarse del auto y dirigirse hacia la entrada de su casa, la rubia abrió la puerta y dejó su bolso en la entrada, caminando hacia la cocina, donde se encontró de frente con su madre  
>"Buenos días Mamá" exclamó Brittany con una sonrisa, acercándose al refrigerador, abriéndolo y extrayendo una caja de jugo de naranja, para servirse un vaso<br>"Buenos días Britt, es bueno verte en casa" exclamó Susan con un tono un tanto agresivo, Brittany frunció el ceño y fijó la vista en su madre un tanto confundida

"No me mires así Britt, es sólo que últimamente, no te veo jamás, y siempre estás con Santana…No crees que es tiempo de que comiences a invertir tu tiempo en buscar un novio?" dijo Susan dándole un sorbo a su café, Brittany frunció el ceño y fijó la vista en Susan, quien continúo hablando  
>"Mischa, la esposa de John Moore, me dijo que tenía un hijo de tu edad, tu sabes que ellos son nuevos en la ciudad y, siendo Mischa y John unas personas encantadoras, pensé que sería bueno que salieras con su hijo, Henry, en vez de pasar tanto tiempo con Santana, que entiendo, es tu mejor amiga, pero…no tu novio, e hija, es tan importante tener un novio a esta edad…disfrutar de las fiestas, salir al cine, de paseo…" dijo la señora Pierce sonriendo, Brittany terminó su vaso de jugo sin saber que decir, por lo que optó por sonreír y seguir observando a su madre, quien volvió a romper el silencio<br>"Tu sonrisa me dice que te agrada la idea!" exclamó emocionada la señora Pierce "Ve a alistarte para la iglesia, yo llamaré a Mischa y le diré que lleve a Henry, para que puedan conocerse!" Brittany abrió la boca para contestar, pero, lo único que pudo decir fue  
>"Está bien, mamá" al mismo tiempo en el que pensaba <em>"Santana no estará feliz con esto" <em>__

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

_Y qué les pareció? Espero, esta vez me dejen más reviews y me hagan saber si tengo que continuar con esta historia y si siguen interesados en ella o no…un abrazo grande a todos! =)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Holaaaa =) traigo un nuevo chapter, sé que demoré bastante, no tanto como otras veces, pero creo que fueron aproximadamente 3 semanas…? Si fue mucho tiempo, lo siento, pero volví a la universidad y se me complica el escribir tan seguido! Este capítulo no me gustó mucho la verdad, pero es necesario para comenzar a desarrollar la historia…_

_- Marisa: Ugh…No sé como puedo verbalizar lo que me pasa con tus reviews, me transmites tanto que, me cuesta creer que con lo que escribo, puedas pensar/sentir tantas cosas, me encantaría que tuvieras cuenta en fanfiction para poder contestarte por mensaje privado…creo que eres una de mis grandes motivaciones para escribir en estos momentos, de hecho, el recibir tu review como el primero del chapter pasado me llenó de energía y confianza para continuar con esta historia, un abrazo GRANDE, muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero poder hablar contigo alguna vez, y de nuevo, GRACIAS.  
>- HarukaIs: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que estés disfrutando de esta historia!<br>- Loregleek: Quizás debería irme a USA y comenzar a escribir los diálogos de Joe para que su personaje en la serie no fuese tan nada, haha, uhm…respecto a lo de Mercedes, que JUSTO ella las haya sorprendido tiene una razón de ser, confía, un abrazo! Y gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes el chapter!  
>- Sanandbritt: como spoil del capítulo…espero que disfrutes este chapter ya que se centra mucho más en Britt, uhm, lo de Mercedes, como le mencioné a Loregleek, tiene una razón de ser que se verá en unosun capítulo más, mucha gracias por el review, ojala te guste este chapter.  
>- Daylopez: Hey! Es primera vez que te respondo un review, muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para comentar la historia, me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tus favoritos, espero que disfrutes de este! <em>_  
>- Panquem: Hahaha! Ya no verás "La Sirenita" con los mismos ojos? Haha, bueno, no sé si disculparme o no por eso…uhm, la madre de Brittany es un tanto especial, veremos donde nos lleva eso, un abrazo, gracias por tu review y espero te guste este nuevo chapter!<br>- Nach: En serio estuviste horas leyendo mi fic? Wow! Muchas gracias por dedicarle tanto tiempo! Haha, a veces me cuesta creer ese tipo de cosas, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que esta actualización haya sido lo suficientemente pronto…además, espero volver a recibir un review tuyo! Un abrazo! _

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Brittany caminaba detrás de su madre, quien llevaba de la mano a Hayley hacia el interior de la iglesia, la rubia se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cómo podría decirle a Santana que, sin querer, había aceptado conocer a un tipo que, según su madre, era el prospecto perfecto para ser su novio? La rubia dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que introducía sus manos en sus bolsillos, la situación le parecía, por decir lo menos, complicada, si tan sólo Santana estuviese a su lado para ayudarla a aclarar sus ideas…La rubia se pasó una mano por el cabello, y alcanzó a su madre, quien la tomó por el brazo entrecruzándolos

"Britt! A la salida conocerás a Henry! No estás emocionada?" Exclamó Susan Pierce con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Brittany observó a su madre y dio un pequeño suspiro para contestar  
>"Si mamá" Hayley observó a Brittany y frunció el ceño, la pequeña soltó la mano de su madre y se posicionó frente a Brittany, quien la observó frunciendo el ceño<br>"Britt, vamos a tomar puestos, mientras mamá saluda a sus amigas?" exclamó Hayley, Brittany asintió al mismo tiempo que Susan, las chicas comenzaron a caminar, cuando Brittany sintió la mano de su hermana sobre la propia  
>"Quién es Henry?" preguntó Hayley observando a su hermana, quien arrugó la nariz y observó a la pequeña que caminaba a su lado<br>"Uhm…Un chico que mamá quiere que conozca" respondió con simpleza Brittany, sonriendo levemente a su hermana, Hayley la observó un segundo y arrugó la nariz  
>"Y por qué quieres conocer a un chico si tienes a Santana? Ella es genial!" preguntó la chica, Brittany observó a su hermanita con sorpresa y sonrió levemente, realmente era encantador ver como Hayley, sin saberlo apoyaba su relación con Santana<br>"Bueno, mamá cree que tengo que conocer a un chico para que sea mi novio y al parecer, cree que Henry es ideal para mi" Contestó Brittany encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo en el que esbozaba una leve sonrisa  
>"Y Santana no puede ser tu novio? Estoy segura que a mamá le gustaría la idea" contestó Hayley con una sonrisa amplia, Brittany soltó una pequeña carcajada y se puso en cuclillas frente a su hermana, posicionando sus manos en los hombros de Hayley<p>

"No es tan simple Hales" dijo Brittany con seriedad, Hayley frunció el ceño, le producía algo extraño ver a su hermana mayor hablando con el tono que la mayoría de los adultos utilizaban usualmente, puesto, que a sus ojos, algo que caracterizaba a Brittany, era que su forma de hablar era muy distinta a todas las demás personas  
>"Y por qué no es tan simple, Britt-Britt?" Preguntó Hayley frunciendo el ceño, mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia la izquierda, Brittany dio un suspiro al mismo tiempo en el que intentaba ordenar las ideas en su mente<br>"Hayley…A los ojos de muchas personas, y no digo que esté bien, existe una forma correcta de amar y estar con alguien, que es, en el caso de un hombre, tener una novia y en el caso de una mujer, tener un novio, entiendes?" preguntó Brittany con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Hayley frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo para, luego exclamar un tanto enojada  
>"No entiendo Britt, tu fuiste novia de Artie y el no era tan genial como Santana, por qué Santana no puede ser tu novio si es mejor?" Preguntó Hayley con un tono inseguro, Brittany cerró los ojos por un segundo, al mismo tiempo en el que suspiraba y contestaba con simpleza<br>"Por que ante los ojos de muchas personas no es correcto que una chica tenga un novio que sea otra chica" Hayley fijó su vista en Brittany, para luego voltearse y observar el imponente edificio que se alzaba tras de ella, la pequeña volvió su vista hacia su hermana y exclamó  
>"Y Dios? Qué piensa Dios de eso?" Preguntó Hayley jugando con sus dedos, Brittany observó a Hayley, parecía, realmente, estar confundida con todo este asunto, la rubia se llevó una mano al cabello, ubicando un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja<br>"No lo sé Hales" contestó con honestidad Brittany, observando a su hermana, quien alzó la vista y sonrió con suavidad, de cierta forma, la respuesta de Brittany la había tranquilizado más que cualquier otra que un adulto hubiese podido darle, puesto, que en el fondo, sabía que era la más honesta que podría haber recibido  
>"En la iglesia siempre dicen que lo más importante para Dios es amar" dijo Hayley con simpleza, Brittany alzó su mirada y mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos de su hermana pequeña, quien sonrió ampliamente, Brittany reflejó el gesto y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, gesto que fue correspondido por Hayley con una leve carcajada, Brittany mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro, para, pasados un par de segundos, soltar a Hayley y ponerse de pie<br>"Será mejor que vayamos a buscar puestos o mamá se enfadará si no quedamos adelante" dijo la rubia tomando a su hermana por la mano para adentrarse en la iglesia.

La misa había terminado hace aproximadamente 10 minutos, Hayley y Brittany se encontraban esperando a su madre junto al auto, Brittany dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que apoyaba su cuerpo contra el auto y sacaba su celular del bolsillo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando abrió el mensaje que había recibido hace 25 minutos

"Puedo apostar que cuando leas esto, sonreirás…estás sonriendo? Si es así, gané, y perdiste la apuesta, ya te contaré lo que me debes, pero puedo darte una pista… =*" Brittany soltó una carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a tipear una respuesta, fue en ese momento, en el que escuchó como alguien aclaraba su voz, la rubia alzó la vista y se encontró con su madre, quien, tenía tomado por el brazo a un chico alto, de cabello rubio, un tanto desordenado, Brittany fijó su mirada en el rostro del muchacho, mantenía una sonrisa tímida, pero sus ojos, verdes, expresaban de todo, menos timidez, Brittany frunció el ceño por un micro segundo, para luego detener la acción que se encontraba realizando y guardar su celular en el bolsillo

"Henry, te presento a mi hija, Brittany!" Exclamó Susan con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, para, soltar a Henry y empujarlo hacia Brittany, quien extendió su mano para estrechar la del chico, que se encontraba acercando para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero, que se detuvo al notar la actitud de Brittany, y optó por estrechar su mano para tomar la de la rubia

"Hola Brittany, mucho gusto" dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente, luciendo una sonrisa perfecta, Brittany sonrió un tanto incómoda  
>"Igualmente, Henry" dijo Brittany soltando la mano del chico inmediatamente, Brittany miró a Hayley, quien se encontraba apoyada contra el auto con los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba a Henry con cara de pocos amigos, Brittany le sonrió a su hermana, quien le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos, pero mantuvo su fachada seria, fue en ese momento en el que Susan decidió intervenir<br>"Le dije a Henry que podían salir hoy Britt, no creo que te importe, verdad?" exclamó Susan posicionando una de sus manos en el hombro de Brittany y otra en el de Henry, quien sonrió ampliamente  
>"Mamá, iba a salir con Santana hoy…" exclamó Brittany con un tono de voz plano, Susan frunció el ceño y contestó<br>"Estoy segura de que pueden salir otro día!" dijo la señora Pierce con una sonrisa, Brittany estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Henry interfirió  
>"Quién es Santana?" preguntó, manteniendo en su rostro la sonrisa perfecta, que Brittany estaba comenzando a sentir irritante<br>"Mi mejor amiga" contestó Brittany con rapidez, Henry se llevó una mano al cabello, revolviéndolo un poco, mientras exclamaba  
>"Quizás puedo llevar a un amigo y podemos salir los 4…?" preguntó Henry sonriendo, Brittany lo pensó por un segundo, si aceptaba, no tendría que cancelar la salida con Santana, pero, por otra parte, tendría que explicarle la situación, lo que sin duda, causaría problemas, pero, eso sucedería de una u otra forma<br>"Sí, me parece una buena idea" exclamó Brittany sonriendo, sonrisa que fue reflejada por Henry y por Susan, quien parecía no poder ampliarla más, la única que no parecía entender lo que pasaba era Hayley, quien miraba a Brittany sorprendida  
>"Perfecto" exclamó el rubio "Me darías tu número de celular? Para enviarte un mensaje más tarde y ponernos de acuerdo?" pregunto Henry mirando a Brittany a los ojos, la rubia dio un suspiro y le dictó su número al chico, quien lo guardó y acto seguido llamó a Brittany para que guardara el de él<br>"Perfecto, bonita, nos vemos más tarde, debo irme, mis padres me esperan!" dijo el chico sonriéndole a Brittany, quien sólo pudo esbozar una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa  
>"Un gusto conocerla Señora Pierce, espero nos veamos pronto" exclamó el chico, estrechando la mano de Susan, para luego darse media vuelta y caminar hacia sus padres, cuando el chico desapareció de la vista de las Pierce, Susan miró a Brittany y preguntó con emoción<br>"No te pareció guapísimo, Britt? Y es tan educado!" dijo la mayor de las Pierce, mientras abría el auto, Brittany y Hayley se subieron a el  
>"Sí mamá" contestó Brittany, al mismo tiempo en el que extraía su celular del bolsillo y comenzaba a tipear una respuesta para el mensaje que Santana le había enviado hace unos minutos<br>"Santana, ve a mi casa en una hora, tengo algo que contarte y no creo que estés feliz con ello…y no es lo que piensas…Lord Tubbington aún no vuelve a fumar", Brittany leyó el mensaje una vez y apretó enviar, para luego apoyar la cabeza en la ventana del auto, dar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos…hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de desanimada.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Brittany se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama con las manos sobre sus rodillas, su vista se encontraba fija en Santana, quien se paseaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro

"Y no pudiste decir que no?" Preguntó Santana deteniéndose en el centro de la habitación, posicionando ambas manos sobre su cintura, Brittany fijó su vista por un segundo en el suelo, para luego alzarla y mirar a Santana  
>"Santana, mi mamá estaba ahí, no podía simplemente decir que no…intenté explicarle que tenía planes contigo, pero me dijo que podía verte otro día…" dijo Brittany con voz baja, la latina giró los ojos, al mismo tiempo en el que se cruzaba de brazos y daba un suspiro en señal de frustración<br>"Me siento como Romeo, luchando contra los Capuleto para poder pasar tiempo con Julieta" exclamó Santana con molestia, Brittany alzó la vista y miró a Santana con sorpresa  
>"Quién es Julieta? Estás saliendo con ella además de mi?" exclamó Brittany sorprendida, pero evidentemente molesta, Santana no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa y dirigirse a la cama, para sentarse al lado de Brittany, todos los atisbos de enojo que había sentido hace unos segundos, ahora ya se encontraban lejos… la morena tomó una de las manos de Brittany entre las propias y comenzó a trazar una serie de patrones con sus dedos<p>

"Britt, Romeo y Julieta es un libro, donde los protagonistas se enamoran, pero no pueden estar juntos por que sus familias son rivales" contestó Santana con la mirada fija en las manos de ambas  
>"Brittany, no quiero compartirte con nadie" agregó la latina, sin alzar la vista, Brittany esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y fijó, de igual forma, su vista en las manos de ambas<br>"Tampoco quiero que lo hagas, Santana, pero, mi mamá ha estado actuando raro, hoy me habló de que ambas debemos conseguirnos un novio y no supe que hacer…" contestó Brittany con sinceridad, la latina alzó su vista, al mismo tiempo que Brittany, ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y sonrieron  
>"Al menos vamos a estar juntas en este fiasco de cita doble" dijo Santana con una sonrisa, para luego agregar "Si ese idiota se propasa de alguna forma contigo Britt, tendré que actuar como lo hacemos en Lima Heights!" exclamó Santana con fuerza, Brittany soltó una leve carcajada y besó a Santana en la mejilla<br>"Te quiero Santana, mucho" dijo la rubia, Santana sonrió

"Yo también Britt, y no pienses que se la haré fácil al príncipe encantador que encontró tu madre" dijo Santana soltando las manos de Brittany para cruzarse de brazos nuevamente, Brittany sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios a Santana, quien sonrió en el beso y se encontraba a punto de intensificarlo, cuando ambas sintieron la manilla de la puerta girar, la rubia reaccionó primero y se alejó rápidamente de Santana, recostándose sobre la cama, mientras Santana se mantuvo en su posición

"Britt, tenemos que ir a comp….Oh, hola Santana" exclamó la señora Pierce observando a Santana  
>"Hola señora P" respondió Santana con voz suave<br>"No sabía que estabas acá" dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos con la vista fija en Santana  
>"Oh, uhm…Britt me llamó para que viniese por la cita que tenemos hoy" dijo Santana rápidamente, Susan esbozó una leve sonrisa y luego exclamó<br>"Creo que sería buena idea que fueras a tu casa a buscar ropa y luego volvieras" dijo Susan sonriendo, Santana miró a Susan un tanto sorprendida, pero se puso de pie  
>"Oh, sí, de hecho, ya me iba yendo" Santana miró a Brittany, quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido "Nos vemos más tarde Britt" dijo la morena sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación, Susan y Brittany se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que la mayor de las Pierce escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse y decidió hablar<br>"Brittany, creo que es hora de que pases un poco menos de tiempo con Santana y un poco más de tiempo con Henry, o con algún chico" dijo Susan caminando hacia la puerta, para afirmarse en el marco de esta y volver a hablar "No me hagas tener que tomar decisiones por ti, hija, sé que eres capaz de decidir que es mejor" finalizó Susan, para abandonar la habitación, dejando a Brittany confundida y con una sensación extraña posicionada en su pecho…una sensación que pocas veces había experimentado; Brittany Pierce se sentía angustiada ante el simple pensamiento de que alguien la pudiese alejar de Santana.

Brittany se encontraba sentada frente al espejo en su tocador, aplicándose los últimos retoques en el maquillaje para estar lista para su cita de esa noche con Henry, su amigo y Santana, la rubia dio un suspiro, mientras depositaba su cepillo de pelo sobre el mesón del tocador

"_Quizás debería comenzar a salir más con Henry…si salgo más con el, mamá podría olvidarse de la idea que tiene acerca de el tiempo que puedo pasar con Santana"_ pensó la rubia, pasando su mano derecha suavemente por su cabello, el problema era que para poder llevar a cabo eso, tenía que, irremediablemente, separarse de igual forma de Santana, la rubia dio un suspiro, para luego, apoyar su cabeza sobre sus manos, se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente, la rubia se volteó y esbozó una sonrisa amplia, al ver a Santana

"Heeeeey" exclamó la latina, cerrando la puerta, para posicionarse contra ella y quedarse ahí, Brittany se puso de pie, acercándose a la latina y la abrazó con fuerza, Santana correspondió el gesto  
>"Qué pasa Britt-Britt?" preguntó la morena en el abrazo, Brittany dio un suspiro y se separó de Santana, tomando las manos de esta entre las propias<br>"Santana, creo que tenemos que hablar…?" exclamó la rubia con seriedad, pero con inseguridad en la voz, Santana ladeó su cabeza y frunció el ceño, gesto que Brittany tomó como señal para continuar  
>"Hoy por la tarde, cuando te fuiste, mi madre me dijo que sería buena idea que comenzara a pasar más tiempo con Henry o algún chico que contigo y…" Santana observó a Brittany y soltó las manos de la rubia<br>"Brittany, no hagas esto…?" exclamó la morena con voz apagada, Brittany frunció el ceño "Qué…hablarte?" dijo confundida, Santana aclaró su garganta y exclamó  
>"Brittany…no soy tonta, es obvio que vas a terminar conmigo por lo que te dijo tu mamá y lo entiendo, sé que no vale la pena que te pelees con toda tu familia por alguien como yo y que fue lindo mientras du…"<br>"Santana!"  
>La latina alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Brittany<br>"No quiero terminar nada, no podría…" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sonrisa que fue reflejada por Santana, quien, además, se mostró evidentemente más relajada, Brittany tomó por la mano a Santana y la dirigió hacía la cama, donde ambas se sentaron frente a frente, sin soltarse  
>"Santana, no quiero terminar contigo, no podría terminar lo que tenemos, por que me siento tan feliz como Lord Tubbington cuando tiene su día libre en la dieta, pero…aún no estoy lista para decirle a mi madre que estoy contigo, y no quiero que me aleje de ti" exclamó Brittany mirando a Santana a los ojos quien contestó<br>"Brittany, estás sugiriendo que vas a estar con Henry para engañar a tu madre?" dijo la latina alzando una ceja  
>"No estaba sugiriendo nada" exclamó Brittany<br>"Estoy casi segura de que lo hiciste…?" contestó la latina un tanto confundida, Brittany sacudió su cabeza y contestó  
>"Sólo estaba diciendo lo que he estado pensando y me costó poder ordenarlo y decirlo claramente, más que decir el abecedario de una sola vez", Santana cerró los ojos por un segundos, para luego abrirlos y contestar<br>"Ok, entonces, esto es lo que haremos…puedes fingir que te gusta este idiota, sólo para que tu madre esté tranquila y no trate de alejarte de mi, pero sólo fingir Britts, no quiero que te toque mucho o intente besarte, menos que concrete un beso o algo…si lo hace, voy a matarlo" exclamó Santana poniendo énfasis en lo último, Brittany asintió, el plan parecía sencillo, simplemente fingir que le agradaba un chico y seguir con Santana, la rubia sonrió  
>"Me parece una buena idea" contestó, para cerrar el asuntó con un beso que Santana correspondió con una sonrisa, se encontraban en eso, cuando sintieron el timbre sonar, Santana miró a Brittany, quien se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Santana para que hiciera lo mismo<br>"Creo que los chicos llegaron" exclamó Brittany, Santana arrugó la nariz y tomó la mano de Brittany para ponerse de pie  
>"Sí, al parecer llegaron" exclamó Santana, para luego agregar con ironía "No los hagamos esperar, nuestros futuros novios nos esperan"<p>

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *-* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

_Espero hayan disfrutado de este chapter desde el punto de vista de Brittany y que no hayan extrañado mucho a Puck y Joe, era necesario este capítulo para darle sustento a todo lo que seguirá!...El próximo chapter estará en aproximadamente 2 semanas y media, o sea, pretendo subirlo apenas termine mis dos semanas de exámenes en la Universidad (parten el 2 de septiembre)…a todo esto, noté que estoy a 11 reviews de los 100, si llego a los 100 con este chapter, prometo escribir un capítulo larguísimo la próxima vez! Haha!  
>Oh, y a todo esto, muchas gracias a las personas que se suscribieron a la historia, eso vale mucho…es como comprometerse a seguir esto por mucho tiempo so….thanks!.<br>Dejen sus reviews y cuénteme que les pareció…un abrazo grande a todos! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola! Haha, al parecer la inspiración me tomó por sorpresa y demoré MUCHO menos de 2 semanas y media en escribir el nuevo capítulo, a pesar de que no logré llegar a los 100 reviews (que es mi meta), escribí el capítulo más largo de lo que va de esta historia! Casi 15 páginas y, creo, sinceramente que es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento…Espero que les suceda lo mismo!  
>En cuanto a un par de personajes nuevos que aparecen en este chapter, imaginen a Henry como a Blake (de The Glee Project) y a su amigo como a Michael, también de TGP, es sólo para que tengan referencias y sea más fácil imaginarse las situaciones que suceden! <em>__

_- Sanandbritt: Gracias por tu review! A mi tampoco me cae bien la mamá de Brittany, haha, pero alguien debe causar drama en la historia, sería demasiado plana si no hay nada de eso y, yo también extrañé escribir a Joe y Puck! Un abrazo, gracias por leer y espero disfrutes este capítulo!  
>- Loregleek: Como le dije a Sanandbritt, tampoco soporto a la mamá de Britt, pero está cumpliendo un rol en toda la historia, haha, y sí, Hayley, por otra parte, es la mejor, me encanta escribirla, siento que es como la contrario a Britt, como media "agrandada", menos inocente; Un abrazo, gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capítulo! <em>_  
>- Panquem: No te puedo decir si Puck y Joe aparecerán para arruinar la cita, pero sí que aparecerán en este capítulo! Haha, si pongo a Joe y a Puck como "pantallas" para Brittany y Santana, siento que no tendría gracia, seria como una salida de amigos más, haha, un abrazo, gracias por leer!<em>

_Además, me gustaría darles las gracias a las dos personas que se suscribieron a la historia en este chapter: Macazubieta y Anonymousorsomeone_, _gracias por_ _leer, y ahora sí…espero que disfruten el capítulo! (: _

Brittany y Santana se encontraban bajando las escaleras tomadas por el meñique, cuando divisaron a la madre de Brittany, manteniendo una conversación animada con Henry y un chico de cabello castaño que se encontraba a su lado, Santana frunció el ceño y giró sus ojos, Brittany correspondió el gesto sonriendo suavemente y proporcionando un leve apretón al dedo meñique de Santana

"Santana…compórtate" exclamó Brittany con voz infantil, Santana dio un suspiro en señal de frustración y esbozó una sonrisa, la rubia observó a Santana y soltó una leve carcajada, para cualquier persona que no conociese a la latina, esta parecería estar sonriendo realmente, pero, para Brittany, era simplemente una sonrisa pantalla para complacerla, Brittany se encontraba a punto de decirle algo a Santana, cuando ambas notaron 3 pares de ojos fijos en ellas, Brittany aclaró su garganta con suavidad, dándole un nuevo apretón al meñique de Santana para guiarla hacia la entrada, donde Henry, su amigo y Susan las esperaban, Santana frunció el ceño, al notar como Henry y su amigo se miraron de reojo y sonrieron, Santana reconoció la sonrisa como esa "SONRISA", una que Puck le había descrito innumerables veces, una sonrisa casi imperceptible, que tendía a inclinarse más hacia un lado del rostro, produciendo, además, el alza de una ceja y, que los ojos se tornasen un poco más pequeños. Sí, Santana López había detectado "LA SONRISA" y no se encontraba feliz con la idea.

"Brittany, Santana! Se ven maravillosas!" exclamó Susan Pierce sonriendo, para voltear su cabeza y dirigir una pregunta a los chicos "No creen, chicos?" ambos chicos dirigieron su vista hacia Brittany y Santana, deslizando la mirada ágilmente desde las piernas de las chicas hasta el rostro, ambos asintieron con una sonrisa, Santana alzó una ceja al reconocer nuevamente "LA SONRISA", la latina apretó sus dientes, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba, Brittany notó la tensión en Santana y decidió intervenir

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos!" Exclamó Brittany fingiendo entusiasmo, Susan la observó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, para luego asentir y agregar  
>"Que pasen una buena noche!" exclamó Susan abriendo la puerta de entrada, Henry y su amigo cruzaron la puerta y se posicionaron fuera, esperando a las chicas, Santana y Brittany se despidieron de Susan y abandonaron la residencia de las Pierce, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose frente a frente con Henry y el chico, que aún no tenía nombre<p>

"Ok, chicas! Es hora de comenzar la noche más emocionante de sus vidas!" exclamó Henry, mirando a Brittany con "LA SONRISA", Santana frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, Henry se encontraba definitivamente coqueteando con SU chica, Santana se encontraba a punto de perder la paciencia, cuando sintió que alguien le estaba hablando, la latina alzó su vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con interés, Santana sacudió su cabeza suavemente, y observó a la persona que la había sacado de su estado de alteración, Santana lo observó con atención: sonrisa perfecta, un tanto bronceado, ojos azules, cabello castaño, probablemente deportista

"Disculpa?" contestó la latina con una ceja alzada, el chico pareció desencajarse ante la actitud de Santana, pero, recuperó la confianza inmediatamente,  
>"Soy Steve, encantado de conocerte Santana" exclamó el chico, entregándole lo que Santana pensó era su sonrisa característica<br>_"Probablemente esta es la sonrisa que le abre las piern…puertas de todas las chicas" _pensó la latina, sonriendo ante su propia ocurrencia, sonrisa que Steve pareció interpretar como dirigida hacia el  
>"Hey, Steve, vamos!" exclamó Henry, quien se encontraba junto a su auto, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Brittany quien mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, Santana alzó una ceja y tomó a Steve del brazo, apurando al chico para llegar al automóvil de Henry, los 4 chicos se subieron al auto, Henry prendió el motor y la música comenzó a sonar inmediatamente<p>

"Me encanta esta canción!" exclamó Henry casi gritando, por lo fuerte de la música "Te gusta Britt?" exclamó el chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Brittany, quien miró al chico y asintió con una sonrisa leve dibujada en el rostro, Santana se encontraba observando todo desde el asiento trasero, mientras Steve intentaba llamar su atención de manera poco fructífera  
>"Te gusta alguna otra canción de LMFAO?" preguntó Henry mientras meneaba su cabeza al ritmo de la música, Brittany lo observó con confusión, pero no pudo evitar soltar una leve carajada ante la estupidez del chico, mientras Santana apretaba sus manos contra el asiento trasero<br>"I'm sexy and I know it" exclamó Brittany, Henry soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo en el que exclamaba  
>"Que bueno que tengas claro que eres sexy" sonrió el chico, al mismo tiempo en el que frenaba en una luz roja y pasaba su brazo por detrás del asiento de Brittany, inclinándose hacia ella, Santana no pudo soportar más y en un impulso, se incorporó de su puesto y se cruzo por entre medio de los dos asientos delanteros, haciendo que Henry se alejara de Brittany y se re-acomodara en su posición original<br>"Lo siento, pero no me gustaba esa canción, me traía malos recuerdos, pero esta estación, toca música que es MUCHO mejor" exclamó la latina, mientras volvía a su puesto original  
>"Uh…Friday de Rebecca Black?" exclamó Steve observando a Santana de reojo, la latina observó al chico y alzó una ceja, al mismo tiempo en el que contestaba<br>"Esta canción, será un clásico simplemente por existir!", Steve alzó una ceja, pero esbozó una sonrisa, Santana miró al chico por un segundo, para luego volver su vista hacia los puestos de adelante, Henry sonreía mientras meneaba su cabeza al ritmo de la música, al igual que Brittany, quien soltó una carcajada repentina ante un comentario que el chico rubio había hecho, Santana observó la situación y sintió una leve punzada en el corazón, al mismo tiempo en el que su estómago daba un vuelco, Brittany se veía…feliz?, Santana ladeó su cabeza levemente y fijó su vista en la situación, al mismo tiempo en el que un monólogo interno comenzaba a suscitarse

_"Quizás Brittany merece esto…? Una relación normal, con un chico, un chico atractivo, que la haga reír, que sea del gusto de su madre…?" _  
>"Me encanta esta canción!" exclamó Brittany, alzando sus brazos, mientras los primeros acordes de MINE de Taylor Swift comenzaban a sonar, Henry observó a Brittany sonriendo, y subió el volumen a la radio<br>"Esta canción me recuerda a mi hermana pequeña!" exclamó Steve cruzándose de brazos un tanto molesto, mientras fijaba su vista en la ventana, aceptando que, por el momento no podría entablar una conversación con Santana, quien, al ver la interacción de Henry con Brittany, volvió a sentir una punzada, esta vez un poco más fuerte, en el corazón, al mismo tiempo en el que su estómago parecía atarse en un nudo

_"__Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts__ / Preguntándome por que nos molestamos con el amor, si nunca dura"_

La latina frunció el ceño, para retomar el monólogo interno que había abandonado por unos segundos  
><em>"Brittany merece ser feliz, merece tener a alguien a su lado que pueda abrazarla, hacerla reír, besarla en lugares públicos, alguien que pueda tomar su mano sin que nadie la mire extraño…sin tener que luchar contra sus padres, contra su familia"<br>_  
>"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  Hiciste rebelde a la hija cuidadosa de un hombre despreocupado" Entonaron Henry y Brittany al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban sonriendo  
>"Cómo te sabes esta canción?" exclamó Brittany, mientras sonreía con la lengua entre los dientes<br>"Uh, tengo una hermana de 13 años, Taylor Swift es su religión" dijo el chico soltando una carcajada que Brittany reflejó, Santana frunció el ceño, la punzada infinitas veces más fuerte que la anterior, la latina fijó su vista en sus manos, y dio un suspiro abatido, cuando sintió una mano posicionada sobre su rodilla, la latina alzó la vista, pensando que se trataría de Steven, pero, se encontró con los ojos azules que adoraba, Brittany se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente

"Hey" moduló la rubia, sin emitir sonido, Santana sonrió levemente  
>"Hey" contestó, también sin emitir sonido, la rubia bajó su vista tímidamente, para luego alzarla y volver a modular "Te quiero, Santana", la latina, sintió algo hacer click dentro de sí: no necesitaba tomar ninguna decisión respecto a Brittany, la rubia ya la había tomado, había decidido estar con ella, a pesar de las miradas que podrían propinarle, a pesar de que habían caminos más fáciles, a pesar de sus padres, Brittany S. Pierce había decidido estar con ella, con Santana López, la latina sonrió ampliamente, y decidió hacer lo más cliché que había hecho desde su serenata por teléfono, y lo único que podía hacer para expresar lo que se encontraba sintiendo en el momento…cantarle a Brittany la siguiente estrofa de la canción<p>

"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water / Recuerdo como nos sentimos sentados al lado del agua  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  Y cada vez que te miro, es como la primera vez  
>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  Me enamoré de la hija cuidadosa de un hombre despreocupado  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine Ella es la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía" Entonó la latina con fuerza, mirando a Brittany, quien se encontraba, aún con el cuerpo volteado hacía el asiento trasero, la rubia sonrió emocionada, sus ojos un tanto cristalinos, pero decidió contestar, de la misma forma  
>"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  Hiciste una rebelde a la hija cuidadosa de un hombre despreocupado…/ You are the best thing that's ever been mine/ Eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía"

"Wow! Ustedes dos si suenan bien juntas!" exclamó Henry sonriendo, mientras estacionaba el auto, Santana sonrió ampliamente, Brittany se volteó hacia el asiento del copiloto reflejando la sonrisa que Santana mantenía en el rostro  
>"Gracias Henry" exclamó Brittany sonriendo, Santana observó la interacción, y esta vez no hubo punzada, no hubo duda, Brittany Pierce era definitivamente la mejor "cosa" que Santana alguna vez hubiese soñado tener, e independiente de que el camino fuese el más complejo, ambas habían tomado la decisión de enfrentarlo juntas.<p>

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Steve, Henry, Brittany y Santana caminaban por el centro comercial, los 4 mantenían una conversación medianamente fluida, incluso, a ratos, compartían algunas carcajadas

"Así que Steve tuvo que salir por la ventana por que el padre de la chica entró a la habitación con una escopeta!" exclamó Henry entre risas, Brittany y Santana se unieron  
>"Siempre tienes que contar esa historia, Henry?!" exclamó Steve un tanto avergonzado, para luego darle un sorbo a su granizado<br>"Oh, vamos viejo, admite que fue dive…" fue lo último que modulo Henry, antes de que alguien chocara contra el y lo hiciera botar su granizado al suelo, el chico observó sus zapatillas, que ahora lucían unas manchas azules como parte del diseño y alzó su vista, encontrándose de frente con un chico unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que el, observando sus zapatillas, que también tenían un agregado en el diseño, helado.

"No te enseñaron a caminar mirando hacía adelante, imbécil?!" exclamó el chico de las zapatillas con helado, Henry frunció el ceño y sin exclamar palabra, empujó al chico  
>"Puck!" exclamó Santana interponiéndose entre los chicos, mientras Brittany tomaba por el brazo a Henry, posicionándolo al lado de Steve<br>"Santana, qué haces con este idiota?!" exclamó Puck visiblemente irritado, pero ya sin la intención de golpearlo  
>"Es mi cita" exclamó Steve, quien se encontraba detrás de Santana, Puck alzó una ceja, miró a Steve, luego a Santana, luego a Brittany, para volver a Santana<br>"Tu cita?" exclamó el chico del mohicano aún alzando la ceja, Santana miró a Puck y suspiró  
>"Si…"<br>Puck se mantuvo calmo por un segundo, para, de un momento a otro, soltar una carcajada, Steve y Henry fruncieron el ceño ante la reacción de Puck, Santana fijó su vista en el suelo incómoda, cuando escuchó una voz conocida exclamar su nombre  
>"Santana!" la latina se volteó y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Joe, quien tenía a dos chicas tomándolo por el brazo, una era la pelirroja de la fiesta y la otra, nada más ni nada menos que Quinn<br>"Por qué de repente siento que estamos en la dimensión desconocida?" exclamó Santana fijando su vista en cada una de las personas que se encontraban presentes en tan singular escena  
>"La dimensión desconocida?" exclamó Joe con confusión<br>"Te explico más tarde" dijo la latina, fijando su vista en Quinn  
>"Fabray" exclamó Santana<br>"López" correspondió el saludo la rubia  
>"Qué haces acá, Quinn?" exclamó Brittany acercándose a la rubia para saludarla con un abrazo, Henry y Steve parecían estar aún más confundidos<br>"Hey Britt, uh…terminé con Finn y Noah se ofreció para subirme el ánimo" contestó Quinn con la vista fija en sus zapatos, Santana fijó su vista en Puck, quien ahora se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo, Santana frunció el ceño, para exclamar  
>"Definitivamente esto es la dimensión desconocida" dijo la latina cruzándose de brazos, un silencio un tanto incómodo se hizo presente, hasta que Joe decidió romperlo<br>"Y…qué harán ahora?" preguntó el chico sonriendo, Brittany decidió contestar  
>"La verdad, no sabemos, como dijo Steve, estamos en una cita con los chicos y…" Brittany no pudo terminar, cuando Puck comenzó a reír a carcajadas nuevamente, Joe fijó su vista en el suelo, apretando sus labios con fuerza para no imitar la acción de Puck, Quinn alzó una ceja<br>"Una cita, ustedes, co-con ellos dos?" exclamó la rubia con duda en su voz, mientras apuntaba a los chicos y luego a Brittany y Santana  
>"Puck, cállate!" exclamó Santana acercándose a Puck para golpearlo en el brazo<br>"Qué es tan gracioso idiota?" exclamó Henry un tanto irritado, acercándose amenazadoramente a Puck, lo que hizo que su risa se detuviera  
>"Quién demonios eres tú?" exclamó Henry muy cerca de Puck, el chico del mohicano se acercó un poco más a Henry para contestar la siguiente frase<br>"La pregunta es quién eres tú?" Exclamó Puck un tanto irritado, Santana giró sus ojos y tomo a Puck por el brazo, quien pareció relajarse ante el contacto de la mano de Santana con su brazo, dejando que la morena lo alejara del chico rubio, Santana alejó a Puck del grupo

"López, qué está pasando? Quiénes son esos imbéciles?" Preguntó Puck mirando a Santana, pero desviando su vista en ocasiones para observar a Brittany, quien se encontraba tratando de calmar a Henry junto con Steve, mientras Joe, Quinn y la chica de la fiesta intercambiaban miradas de confusión  
>"Podría hacer la misma pregunta, Fabray y tu?! Cuándo pensabas contarme?" exclamó Santana, Puck la observó y contestó<br>"Cuándo me ibas a contar que ahora sales con chicos?!" dijo un tanto molesto Puck, pero manteniendo la voz baja  
>"Puck! No es el lugar para hablar de eso...!" contestó Santana irritada<br>"Entonces tampoco es el lugar para hablar de Quinn y yo" exclamó Puck cruzándose de brazos, desviando su vista hacia el letrero de una tienda, Santana suspiró, luego de años de amistad con Puck, sabía que cuando el chico se cruzaba de brazos en una conversación era por que se encontraba demasiado irritado o se había sentido "herido" de alguna forma, Santana giró sus ojos y acercó su mano derecha al brazo de Puck, quien posó su vista sobre ella  
>"Puck…no discutamos…por favor?" dijo la latina con una voz casi imperceptible, al mismo tiempo en el que bajaba su vista y sentía como su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo, pedirle ese tipo de cosas a Puck le causaba siempre una sensación de vergüenza<br>"Te iba a llamar hoy por lo de Quinn, sólo pasó ayer, en la fiesta…De hecho, te llamé, pero estaba ocupado, supuse que hablabas con Brittany, aún no es nada serio, sólo estoy tratando de subirle el ánimo, Finn la engañó con…Rachel Berry"  
>Si Santana había sentido algo de vergüenza segundos previos por haberle pedido a Puck que no discutieran, toda esa vergüenza se transformó en vergüenza ajena dirigida hacia Finn Hudson, la latina alzó la vista y miró a Puck con sorpresa<br>"Co-con Ra-chel Berry?" dijo titubeante Santana  
>"Con la misma" respondió Puck asintiendo<br>"Mierda…" Exclamó Santana desviando su vista hacia donde se encontraba Quinn "Mierda…" volvió a exclamar Santana  
>"Algo más que agregar…que no sea mierda, claro!" exclamó Puck sonriendo<br>"Mierda…digo…Mierda! Lo siento Puck, estoy un tanto shockeada, siempre supe que Finn era bastante idiota, incluso, algunas veces pensé que necesitaba que crearan una nueva categoría para calificar su estupidez, pero esto…no lo esperaba ni siquiera de Finn, Quinn "Perfección" Fabray por Rachel "Perdedora" Berry?, no me gusta" dijo Santana para volver a fijar su vista en Puck, quien sonreía levemente, Puck iba a contestarle algo a Santana, cuando Joe los llamó a ambos

"Hey Puck, Brittany nos acaba de invitar a una fiesta con Steve y Henry, es de alguno de los chicos del Equipo de Baseball" exclamó Joe mirando a Puck, el chico observó a Henry y Steve, quienes parecían un tanto molestos, pero que no emitieron palabra  
>"Sí, vamos, no estoy dispuesto a dejar a Santana y a Brittany al cuidado de estos idiotas", Santana esbozó una leve sonrisa, para propinarle un codazo suave a Puck<br>"Puckerman…" exclamó Santana, el chico del mohicano la observó y pasó un brazo por el cuello de Santana  
>"Eres mi hermano" dijo el chico con simpleza, Santana giró sus ojos fingiendo molestia, pero agradeciendo internamente el tener a Puck como parte de su vida, y también el hecho de que el chico no hubiese terminado la oración como usualmente solía terminarla…"hermano lesbiano".<br>"Tu también Puck" contestó Santana, quitando el brazo de Puck de su cuello, para voltearse y dirigirse hacia Brittany y tomarla por el meñique, el grupo de chicos comenzaron a caminar, Quinn tomada del brazo con Puck, Joe y la chica de la fiesta de igual forma, mientras Brittany y Santana caminaban tomadas por el meñique, Henry y Steve se observaron y se encogieron de hombros, al mismo tiempo en el que se unían al grupo de chicos que caminaban hacia la salida del centro comercial.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al lugar en donde la fiesta se realizaría, esta ya se encontraba en absoluto movimiento, la música tan fuerte que resultaba difícil, incluso, concentrarse en tus propios pensamientos, Puck pareció entusiasmarse de inmediato, al igual que Henry y Steve, quienes no tenían ningún problema en sonreírle a distintas chicas y pegarse manotazos cada vez que veían alguna más atractiva que la otra, los chicos se adentraron en la casa, observando a su alrededor, habían personas bailando, algunos besándose, otros enfocados en juegos con alcohol, pero nadie se encontraba sin hacer nada, el grupo se dirigió en conjunto a la cocina, donde Henry, sin timidez alguna, extrajo un alto de vasos, extendiéndole uno a cada uno de los chicos, quienes los tomaron, Henry y Steve fueron a buscar algo para rellenarlos

"Esta fiesta está increíble!" exclamó la chica de la fiesta, Brittany la observó y sonrió  
>"Sí, es cierto, uh…cómo te llamas?" preguntó la rubia con ternura, Joe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para tomar a "la chica de la fiesta" del brazo" y exclamar, un tanto avergonzado<br>"Oh, había olvidado presentarlas…que idiota" dijo el chico mirando a la pelirroja, quien sonreía ampliamente  
>"Joe, no te preocupes, esas cosas suelen suceder" el chico pareció calmarse y reflejó la sonrisa de la chica, para luego dirigirse a Brittany y Santana<br>"Britt, Santana, ella es Nicole, por supuesto ya conoces a Puck y a Quinn" dijo Joe sonriendo, Santana alzó una ceja, al mismo tiempo en el que sonreía, Nicole era bastante atractiva, se sentía feliz por Joe

"Hey Nicole, mucho gusto" contestó Santana sonriendo, Brittany miró a la latina y luego a Nicole, con una sonrisa exclamó "Nicole, es lindo nombre", Nicole les sonrió a ambas chicas cálidamente, en ese momento Steve y Henry regresaron con una botella de Vodka y una de jugo

"Ok, extiendan sus vasos" exclamó Steve abriendo la botella de Vodka, vertiendo un largo chorro del líquido a cada uno de los vasos, para, acto seguido, terminar de rellenarlos con jugo Henry se posicionó al lado de Brittany, tomándola por la cintura, Santana observó la acción, pero decidió omitir comentario

"Hey, cuida donde pones las manos" exclamó Puck, luego de darle un sorbo a su vaso, Santana le sonrió agradecida a Puck, quien sonrió de vuelta, para luego pasar su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Quinn, quien se inclinó hacia el chico  
>"Qué dices si vamos a bailar, Quinn?" preguntó Puck mirando a Quinn, quien asintió, tomando por la mano a Puck<br>"Nos vemos luego, chicos" exclamó Quinn, guiando a Puck a lo que, suponía ser la pista de baile dentro de la casa, Steve y Henry se miraron y dieron un sorbo largo a sus vasos, para luego sacar a bailar a Brittany y Santana, quienes, obligadas, aceptaron, Henry y Steve sonrieron ampliamente, tomando a las chicas por la cintura, para recorrer el mismo trayecto que Puck y Quinn habían pasado hace unos segundos, Nicole y Joe se miraron y sonrieron nerviosamente

"Uh…quieres bailar?" preguntó Joe dándole un sorbo al contenido de su vaso, Nicole lo miró y sonrió  
>"No-uh! Preferiría conversar, si eso te parece bien? Nunca me ha gustado mucho bailar, no soy muy buena" dijo Nicole, bajando la mirada en la última frase de la oración, Joe sonrió y asintió<br>"Vamos" dio el chico, tomando por la mano a Nicole, quien se dejó guiar por Joe, ambos encontraron un lugar desocupado en el sofá, justo frente a "la pista de baile"  
>"Tus amigos son agradables" dijo la pelirroja re-acomodándose en el sillón, situándose frente a Joe, con su pierna derecha flectada bajo su cuerpo, el chico de rastas, también se acomodó en el sillón, quedando de frente a Nicole, sus rodillas rozándose levemente<p>

"Sí, son buenas personas, digo, he compartido más con Puck y Santana, pero Brittany…es increíble!" dijo el chico sonriendo, Nicole alzó una ceja, para voltear su cabeza hacia la pista de baile y fijar su mirada en Brittany y Santana, quienes se encontraban bailando con Henry y Steve, la pelirroja volteó su cabeza nuevamente hacia Joe y preguntó  
>"Uhm, sí, respecto a eso…qué sucede entre Brittany y Santana?" Joe mostró sorpresa en su rostro por un micro segundo, para luego fruncir el ceño y contestar velozmente<br>"A qué te refieres?"  
>"Sé que no es asunto mío quien está con quien, pero digo…míralas! Están bailando con esos chicos, que dicen ser sus citas" dijo la pelirroja, haciendo las comillas al mencionar la palabra "citas", para continuar "Pero pareciera que lo único que quieren es tener una cita entre ellas, y, vamos Joe, están teniendo sexo con la mirada!" finalizó la pelirroja sonriendo divertida, Joe, desvió su mirada de Nicole hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban Brittany y Santana, y no pudo negarlo, Steve y Henry intentaban, penosamente, llamar la atención de ambas chicas, quienes, no podían evitar mantener sus miradas fijas en la otra, Joe aclaró su garganta y volvió su mirada Nicole, quien parecía embrujada por Brittany y Santana<br>"Se ven lindas juntas" exclamó Nicole con una sonrisa honesta, volviendo a fijar su vista en Joe "Sé que no es asunto mío, pero me gustaría que estuviesen juntas…" Joe sonrió y asintió  
>"Realmente se ven bien…Y respecto a tu pregunta, yo…" Nicole soltó una leve carcajada y posicionó su mano en la rodilla de Joe, dándole un leve apretón<br>"Sé que no puedes decirme nada, por que, así como no es asunto mío lo que sucede, si tú sabes algo, no es tu lugar decírmelo, pero, independiente de lo que suceda, me apegaré a la idea de que sí están juntas!" exclamó Nicole con simpatía, Joe sintió algo extraño en su estómago, y no pudo evitar sonreír  
>"Qué?" exclamó Nicole divertida, pero, sin poder esconder cierto nerviosismo en su voz<br>"Oh, nada…es sólo…eres una persona realmente interesante" dijo Joe con suavidad, provocando que la sonrisa de la chica se agrandara  
>"Me llama interesante el Cristiano con tatuajes y rastas" exclamó Nicole, risa empapando su frase, para agregar "Eres de las personas más interesantes que he conocido en mi vida", esta vez la risa desapareció, dando lugar a la timidez, Joe observó a la pelirroja y no pudo evitar acercar su mano al cabello de la chica, posicionando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ambos se observaron intensamente…<p>

"Noah, mira!" Exclamó Quinn deteniéndose y apuntando hacia el sofá donde Joe se encontraba, Puck desvió su mirada y sonrió ampliamente, al ver a Joe con su mano derecha posicionada sobre la mejilla de Nicole  
>"Está creciendo tan rápido" exclamó Puck, fingiendo llorar, Quinn soltó una carcajada suave<br>"Noah, no seas infantil! Creo que es tierno" dijo Quinn observando a los chicos que se encontraban en el sillón, sus rostros, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro  
>"Hey! López!" gritó Puck con fuerza, ganando la atención de Santana por sobre la música, la chica lo observó con interrogación dibujada en su rostro, Puck correspondió a esto con un simple gesto de cabeza, que le indicaba a Santana que desviara su vista hacia el sillón, Santana frunció el ceño e hizo lo indicado<p>

"Britt" exclamó la latina tomando a Brittany por el brazo, posicionándola a su lado y apuntando al sillón, Henry y Steve se observaron y giraron sus ojos, al notar como sus compañeras de baile se encontraban, nuevamente, ignorándolos  
>"Oh Dios mio!" exclamó Brittany con sorpresa "Se van a besar!" sonrió la rubia, cuando sucedió: Joe había decidido romper los últimos centímetros que separaban los labios de Nicole de los propios, depositando un beso suave sobre la boca de la pelirroja, apenas se produjo el contacto, los chicos reaccionaron, Puck empuño su mano y la alzó al cielo, al mismo tiempo en el que Quinn se colgaba de su brazo y reía en voz alta, Brittany, por su parte, llevó ambas manos hacia su pecho, al mismo tiempo en el que sonreía con ternura, mientras Santana aplaudía y exclamaba en voz alta<p>

"Bien hecho, Jesús adolescente!", Brittany soltó una carcajada, tomando a Santana por el brazo y exclamando  
>"SANTANA! Deja a Joe en paz…" Santana sonrió y contestó "Oh, vamos Britt, es sólo una forma de felicitarlo" dijo la latina posicionando una mano sobre el brazo de Brittany, quien sonrió ante el contacto<br>"Santana…?"  
>"Si Britt…?" respondió la latina con curiosidad<br>"Crees que podemos irnos a algún otro lado?" preguntó la rubia fijando su vista en la mirada de Santana, la latina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda  
>"Creo que podemos hacer lo que tu quieras Britt" contestó Santana con honestidad.<p>

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

A decir verdad, no les había resultado difícil deshacerse de Steve y de Henry, simplemente les dijeron que Brittany. repentinamente se había sentido algo mal, y que sería mejor que Santana se la llevase a su casa, puesto que había estado bebiendo alcohol y Susan no aprobaría eso, dado que eran menores de edad, Henry pareció estar 100% de acuerdo, quedar mal con Susan podría significar una llamada a sus padres por su mal comportamiento y por estar bebiendo, lo que el chico no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.  
>Luego de zafarse de ambos chicos, Brittany y Santana se despidieron de Puck, Quinn, Joe y Nicole y decidieron caminar hacia la casa de Santana, pareciendo la mejor idea, puesto que la latina se encontraba sola y, el volver a la casa de Brittany, sin Henry a su lado, significarían más problemas.<br>Al abrir la puerta de la casa de Santana, la latina tomó a Brittany por la mano y la condujo a su habitación, ambas entraron, cerrando Santana la puerta tras de sí, la latina se afirmó sobre esta y observó a Brittany, quien la miraba de vuelta con una expresión desconocida para la latina, una expresión que la removió por dentro e hizo que su cuerpo, involuntariamente respondiera con un escalofrío, Brittany lo notó y se acercó lentamente a Santana, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, la latina sintió un vuelco en el estómago, e intentó bajar la vista, pero la mirada de Brittany, esta nueva expresión que había aparecido en la chica rubia, se lo impidió

"Hola" exclamó Brittany al alcanzar a Santana en la puerta, posicionando ambas manos sobre la cintura de la morena, quien no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos lentamente, simulando el aleteo de una mariposa, Brittany esbozó una sonrisa al sentir como el cuerpo de Santana inconscientemente se inclinaba hacia el de ella, y como las manos de la latina comenzaban a trazar suaves patrones a lo largo de sus brazos, para encontrar alero, finalmente, detrás de su cuello, ambas chicas cruzaron miradas y se mantuvieron por unos minutos de esta forma, reconociendo las nuevas expresiones que habían aflorado en la mirada de la otra, memorizando cada detalle en el rostro de cada una.  
>Santana por su parte se encontraba absorta en los ojos de Brittany, si bien, siempre había sentido un gusto especial por el azul de estos, la iluminación de su habitación, que sólo constaba de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, producía un efecto que hacia que se vieran aún más hermosos, y las pecas, Santana se sentía especialmente embrujada por ellas…toda diferentes, todas con formas peculiares, la latina quería memorizar cada una de ellas, besarlas una a una.<br>Brittany dio un suspiro ahogado, mientras su mirada navegaba por el rostro de Santana, la rubia encontró especial encanto en las pestañas de la latina, en como estas enmarcaban los ojos de Santana, como, con cada pestañeo de la latina, parecían cobrar vida, Brittany sonrió y fijó su vista en otro detalle del rostro de Santana, la pequeña cicatriz bajo la parte derecha de su boca, la rubia acercó su rostro suavemente al de la latina, frotando su nariz contra la de la morena, tan suavemente, que si Santana no supiese tan claramente que Brittany se encontraba ahí, frente a ella, podría haber pensado que simplemente se trataba del viento, ambas sonrieron infantilmente

"Brittany…" susurró la latina con la frente apoyada sobre la de la rubia, ambas con los ojos cerrados  
>"Santana…?" contestó la rubia suavemente, como temiendo que el encanto en el que se encontraban pudiese romperse si hablasen más fuerte<br>"Nada…sólo quería asegurarme de que realmente estuvieses acá" contestó la latina con suavidad, sin abrir los ojos, pero sintiendo, como la frente de Brittany delataba la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro al escuchar la respuesta de Santana, la rubia separó su frente de la de la morena, reemplazando el contacto de su frente con un beso, Santana soltó un suspiro, cuando sintió los labios de Brittany deslizarse desde su frente, hacia cada uno de sus párpados, para luego, posicionarse en su nariz, en cada lado de las comisuras de su boca, finalizando el recorrido con un beso suave sobre sus labios, beso que Santana correspondió, ambas continuaron besándose por unos segundos, quizás minutos, ninguna tenía mucha conciencia del tiempo, de lo que sucedía alrededor, sólo tenían conciencia de la otra.  
>Santana tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a guiar a Brittany hacia la cama, quien, sin dejar de besar a la latina, la siguió, Brittany detuvo su caminar, cuando sintió el borde de la cama chocar con la parte trasera de sus piernas, la rubia se sentó sobre esta, tomando a Santana por ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos, conduciéndola a sentarse sobre ella, la latina obedeció y tomo lugar sobre Brittany, sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de esta, Santana soltó las manos de Brittany, cruzándolas por detrás del cuello de la rubia, quien llevó las propias hacia la cintura de Santana, ambas esbozaron una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en el que se miraban a los ojos, reconociendo esta nueva conexión<p>

"Santana…?" preguntó Brittany, mientras cerraba sus ojos y acercaba su nariz hacia la de Santana, rozándola suavemente  
>"Si Britt?" contestó la latina entregada a esta nueva sensación<br>"Te amo" exclamó la rubia con un hilo de voz, Santana sintió como su respiración tomaba un ritmo irregular, producto de la sensación de nerviosismo y emoción que se había depositado en su estómago, la latina separó su cabeza de la de Brittany y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con azul, el azul de Brittany, su azul preferido, la latina llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Brittany, acariciando la mejilla de la rubia con su pulgar, para luego, con su dedo índice y medio, comenzar a recorrer el rostro de esta, la rubia entrecerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, entregándose, al igual que Santana a todo lo que estaba sucediendo  
>"Britt?" escuchó la rubia, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como la latina acariciaba suavemente su boca<br>"Mmm…?" Exclamó la rubia sin abrir sus labios  
>"Yo también te amo" clamó la latina, para, acto seguido, reemplazar las caricias por un beso, beso que Brittany respondió inmediatamente.<br>El beso duró un par de minutos, compasado, rítmico, suave, ambas entregándose a la nueva sensación que se encontraban descubriendo.  
>Santana se re-acomodó sobre Brittany, acción que pareció despertar algo en la rubia, quien comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos las caderas de Santana, para, acto seguido, tomar los bordes de la polera de la latina y despojarla de ella, dejando expuesta la piel de la morena, Brittany sonrió, tomando a Santana fuerte por la cintura, para ponerse de pie y depositar a Santana suavemente sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre ella, sin antes, removerse ella misma de su polera, la rubia sonrió y se inclinó sobre Santana, besándola apasionadamente, la latina correspondió al beso con intensidad, posando una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Brittany, mientras la otra descendía desde el hombro hasta la espalda baja de esta, la rubia sonrió en el beso, para, acto seguido, propinar un suave mordisco al labio inferior de Santana, quien sólo pudo emitir como respuesta un gemido ahogado, la rubia soltó la boca de Santana, para comenzar a depositar una serie de besos, recorriendo desde la boca de la morena, pasando por la quijada, para continuar en el lóbulo de la oreja de esta y comenzar a bajar por el cuello, intercalando besos y mordiscos suaves<p>

"Brittany…" Era la única palabra que parecía poder ser reproducida por Santana, quien, torpemente, producto de las sensaciones que se encontraba experimentando, intentaba acariciar la espalda de Brittany suavemente, la rubia continúo su trayecto de besos, desde el cuello, hacia la clavícula de Santana, quien arqueó la espalda ante este contacto, re-incorporándose sobre la cama, Brittany detuvo su actuar por un segundo y fijó su vista en Santana, quien posicionó ambas manos sobre la cintura de la rubia, mientras esta cruzaba ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de la rubia, acariciando su cabello suavemente, ambas cruzaron miradas en silencio por algunos segundos

"Me hace feliz estar contigo, Santana" dijo la rubia con seriedad, Santana observó la mirada de Brittany y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se posó en su rostro  
>"Me alegra que te haga feliz Britt, por que a mi también…además" agregó la morena con una sonrisa "No dejaré que te vayas a ningún lado esta noche", Brittany alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa leve, antes de sentir un brazo tomarla fuerte por la cintura y encontrarse repentinamente de espaldas sobre la cama, sintiendo como la boca de Santana recorría su cuerpo, experimentando un millar de sensaciones diferentes, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, la primera vez en la que por un leve beso, su cuerpo se llenaba de hormigueos en distintas partes, la primera vez en la que un leve roce producía un montón de sensaciones, la primera vez con Santana.<p>

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Brittany abrió sus ojos lentamente, pestañeando un par de veces, intentando adecuar su vista a su entorno, el sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación directamente y producía cierta incomodidad al enfrentarla por primera vez en el día, a pesar de esto, Brittany sólo pudo sonreír al notar como un brazo se encontraba posicionado sobre su estómago, y como la persona a la que pertenecía este brazo, se encontraba durmiendo calmamente a su lado, la rubia la observó por unos segundos, para comenzar a trazar patrones suaves sobre el brazo de Santana, quien pareció reaccionar inmediatamente ante esto, abriendo sus ojos lentamente

"Buenos días" exclamó Brittany suavemente, Santana la observó y apretó su abrazo, fundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, para murmurar palabras incomprensibles, Brittany soltó una carcajada  
>"Qué?" exclamó la chica de ojos azules, Santana pareció reaccionar, alzando su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Brittany<br>"Hola" fue lo único que expresó Santana, Brittany sonrió  
>"Hola…cómo dormiste?" preguntó la rubia, sintiendo como Santana apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, la rubia comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la morena<br>"Excelente…tú?" contestó la morena con pereza llenando su voz  
>"Increíble, fue la mejor noche de mi vida" exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro y sintiendo como, en el rostro que se encontraba apoyado en su pecho se formaba, también una sonrisa<br>"Oh, definitivamente lo fue" contestó la latina con simpleza, para luego agregar "No quiero levantarme aún Britt, pero realmente tengo hambre, quieres desayunar?" preguntó la latina, esta vez dejando de lado la pereza, Brittany asintió, ambas incorporándose sobre la cama de Santana, la latina se puso de pie primero, dirigiéndose a su clóset, poniéndose un pantalón y una polera encima, la latina sonrió hacia su cama y exclamó  
>"Quieres que te preste algo para ponerte encima Britt? Podrías usar tu ropa, pero será difícil encontrarle entremedio de todo este desorden" dijo Santana observando como la ropa de ambas se encontraba desperdigada por toda la habitación, Brittany copió la acción de Santana, recorriendo con su vista la habitación y soltó una carcajada<br>"Un pantalón y algo para ponerme encima estarán bien", ambas soltaron una risotada, Santana llevándole la ropa a Brittany, quien antes de ponérsela, besó a Santana suavemente en la boca  
>"Te amo" exclamó la rubia casi al instante de separar sus labios de los de Santana, la latina sonrió y contestó al instante<br>"Yo también, mucho, te espero abajo, iré a preparar el desayuno"

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - *

Brittany introdujo su llave en la cerradura de la puerta, una sonrisa se esbozaba, sin quererlo en su rostro, se había despedido de Santana hace unos minutos y aún no podía comprender que era lo que había hecho tan bien para merecer a alguien tan increíble en su vida, la rubia se adentró en su casa, para encontrarse de frente con una "no-tan-feliz" Susan Pierce, observándola  
>"Hola mamá" exclamó Brittany un tanto nerviosa, el rostro de su madre no parecía amigable<br>"Dónde estabas, Brittany?" exclamó Susan, agregando, sin dejar a Brittany contestar "La última vez que te vi, fuiste a una cita con Henry, quien no te trajo de vuelta a casa anoche y vienes recién llegando!" exclamó Susan con enojo, Brittany observó a su madre y bajó la mirada  
>"No me responderás nada, Brittany?! Puedo apostar que estabas con Santana!", al escuchar el nombre de la latina, Brittany alzó la vista y contestó<br>"Mamá, Santana no tiene nad…"  
>"Brittany, no quiero escucharte, ve a tu habitación, estás castigada, a contar del día lunes, irás a la escuela y te vendrás directo de ella a casa, no quiero que pases más tiempo con Satana!, desde que te acercaste a ella has cambiado!" gritó Susan, Brittany frunció el ceño, y exclamó<br>"Pero mam…"  
>"No hay peros, señorita! A tu habitación!"<br>Brittany dio un suspiro e hizo como le habían indicado, al llegar a su habitación se arrojó sobre su cama, tomando su celular para tipear un mensaje  
>"Santana, debemos hablar… Creo que mamá me ha prohibido juntarme contigo…? Pero, la verdad no me importa, me siento como Lord Tubbington cuando le digo que debe dejar de fumar…simplemente no puedo dejarte… Te amo"<br>Brittany presionó enviar y fijó su vista en el techo esperando por una respuesta, al parecer, las cosas no podían ser perfectas.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - *

_Qué les pareció? Como mencioné al comienzo, este, al parecer es mi capítulo favorito de todos! Haha, ojala hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo! (: Espero sus reviews y espero llegar a los 100 esta vez, de verdad que es como una meta, haha_! _Intentaré que el próximo chapter no se demore mucho y hacerlo también largo, como este!  
>A todo esto, hubo algunas canciones que me inspiraron para este chapter, así que si quieren escucharlas, les dejo los nombres: Quédate en Madrid (Mecano), Cuando miro en tus ojos y Hacia el cielo, ambas de "Lucybell", un abrazo a todos, gracias por leer! (: <em>


	17. Break

Holaaaa, espero que todos estén bien, uhm…el motivo de esto no es para actualizar, si no para avisarles que esta historia tomará un pequeño break… Estoy un tanto ocupada con las cosas de la Universidad y a decir verdad, me desanimó un poco el hecho de que siento que no muchos están siguiendo esta historia como antes, como "autora", es importante para mi escuchar un feedback, o saber si el curso de las cosas que pasan les están gustando y eso.  
>De cualquier forma, el motivo más importante para este break es la Universidad.<br>Muchas gracias a todos quienes han dejado reviews y se han suscrito!  
>No es un adios definitivo, si no un leve "hasta pronto"<br>Un abrazo a todos, cuídense y que les vaya super en todo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey chicos! Cómo les va? 5 meses sin una actualización (esto lo supe por que recibí un review de Eliana36 quien me lo hizo saber, so THANKS! (: ) y sí, sé que pasó mucho tiempo, por lo que espero que aún estén esperando esto! La vida ha estado un tanto loca últimamente, pero ya está volviendo a la normalidad, o algo parecido.**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y aprovecho de decirles que estoy escribiendo otra historia, que se llama What do you want from me? Espero que se animen a echarle un vistazo!  
>Por otra parte, para quienes leyeron el último capítulo hace mucho tiempo, esto había quedado en la prohibición de la mamá de Brittany de que esta se viese con Santana, y se retoma desde ese momento!<strong>

**Un abrazo a todos quienes me enviaron un review durante este tiempo (Atercio, Panquem, Hitohira, Eliana36, TsukiM y Ak9 [en especial para ti que viniste a leer esto luego de What do you want from me? ;) ] y espero que disfruten la "vuelta" de este fic!  
>Nos leemos pronto!<strong>

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Puck y Joe se encontraban sentados sobre una cama, ambos con cara de interrogante, y sin poder desviar su mirada de un "cuerpo" que se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, Puck dio un suspiro, apoyando ambos brazos sobre sus piernas, para ubicar su cabeza sobre ellas, el chico alzó una ceja y continuó siguiendo con su mirada a la persona que se encontraba enfrente, Joe frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo en el que entrecerraba sus ojos y aclaraba su garganta, para, luego brindarle un suave codazo a Puck, quien giró su cabeza, sin levantarla de sus manos

"Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Joe en un susurro, girando su cabeza para observar a Puck, el chico levantó la cabeza de sus manos y contestó encogiéndose de hombros, ambos se miraron por un par de segundos  
>"Has algo!" moduló Joe, Puck lo observó y giró sus ojos, para luego dar un suspiro y posicionar ambas manos sobre sus muslos, poniéndose de pie<br>"Ok Santana, es suficiente" exclamó Puck acercándose a la chica para tomarla por los hombros, la latina se detuvo en seco y fijó su vista en la de Puck.  
>"Nos llamaste por teléfono, pero no lograste explicarnos que está pasando, lo harás ahora?" preguntó el chico con voz suave, Santana dio un suspiro<br>"Recibí este mensaje de Britt" exclamó la latina extendiéndole su celular al chico del mohicano, quien lo tomó y lo leyó, alzando una ceja en el proceso  
>"Y por qué la madre de Brittany querría prohibir que te junt…oh…OOOH…Comprendo…pero, crees que se dio cuenta de todo? O es sólo una suposición? O qué?" preguntó el chico, pasándole el celular a Joe, quien lo tomó y leyó en silencio, Santana se dirigió a la cama, sentándose al lado de Joe, Puck la siguió, posicionándose a los pies de esta<p>

"No lo sé Puck, no lo sé, no he podido hablar con Britt, pero por como suena eso, la señora Pierce sólo sospecha" expresó la latina pasando su mano derecha por sobre su cabello, Joe pasó su mano empáticamente por la espalda de la latina, quien ladeó la cabeza y sonrío débilmente

"No ha contestado tus llamados o hay otro motivo?" preguntó el chico de las rastas, Santana negó con la cabeza  
>"Luego del mensaje que leyeron, me envió otro, que decía explícitamente que no la llamara el día de hoy, que las cosas en su casa estaban un tanto complicadas, y que no quería que su madre siguiera sospechando y que el lunes podríamos hablar en la escuela mas tranquilamente…" Puck y Joe asintieron<br>"Lo siento Santana" exclamó Puck observando a la latina fijamente, Santana asintió  
>"Gracias Puck, yo también lo siento…" exclamó la latina con voz baja…el chico frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ver a Santana así de desanimada<br>"No quieres salir hoy…?" preguntó el chico tratando de que su voz sonase lo más animada posible  
>"No Puck, gracias, pero creo que prefiero quedarme en casa y ver si puedo comunicarme con Britt en algún momento, ustedes salgan y luego me cuentan que tal, les parece?" exclamó la latina con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, pero, que de alguna u otra forma, se asemejaba a una real, Puck y Joe notaron esto, y cruzaron miradas, pero decidieron hacerse los desentendidos<br>"Está bien…quieres que nos vayamos?" preguntó el chico del mohicano  
>"Uhm…la verdad, preferiría estar sola ahora…?" exclamó Santana con una timidez extraña en ella, Puck y Joe asintieron, ambos poniéndose de pie, la latina imitó estos movimientos<br>"Llámanos si necesitas algo, Santana" Exclamó Joe, proporcionándole un abrazo corto a la latina, quien lo correspondió, Puck, por su parte, también abrazó a la chica, y la besó en la frente  
>"Sí bro', llámanos si necesitas cualquier cosa, estamos disponibles a la hora que sea, te queremos" dijo Puck de manera ceremoniosa, Santana sonrió suavemente y golpeó a ambos chicos en el brazo<br>"Ya, váyanse, antes de que me hagan llorar" dijo con un tono de voz que reflejaba mitad seriedad, mitad realidad,  
>Joe y Puck cruzaron miradas y asintieron, saliendo de la habitación, Santana se quedó tras la puerta de su habitación hasta que escuchó el sonido de la de entrada cerrarse, la chica soltó un suspiro que no había notado mantenía guardado, y se dirigió hacia su cama, arrojándose con fuerza sobre ella…sería un largo fin de semana.<br>*** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

El fin de semana había pasado sin mucho "movimiento" en cuanto a la relación de Brittany y Santana, la primera, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra durante todo lo que restó del este, mientras que la latina, había estado encerrada en su habitación esperando recibir noticias de la rubia, algo que nunca sucedió.  
>Ya era lunes, Santana iba entrando con paso rápido a la escuela, los pasillos de Mckinley se encontraban bastante poblados para ser recién las 7.50 A.M, pero, a decir verdad, ninguna de las personas que cruzaban su camino resultaban en lo más mínimo significantes para la latina, puesto que tenía sólo una persona en mente: Brittany.<br>La latina caminó por un par de segundos más, cuando divisó la figura de la rubia, apoyada contra su casillero charlando con Sam y Tina, la chica apresuró el paso y se posicionó al lado de la rubia

"Brittany, necesitamos hablar…" exclamó la latina con un tono de voz que sonó bastante más amargo de lo que había anticipado, la rubia bajó la mirada, Tina y Sam percibiendo lo incómodo de la situación sólo articularon un gesto con la cabeza y se alejaron del lugar, dejando a ambas chicas solas  
>"Santana…" exclamó Brittany, con la mirada aún fija en el suelo<br>"Podrías explicarme por qué desapareciste todo el fin de semana y no respondiste ningún mensaje de los que te envié?!" exclamó Santana irritada, pero hablando de con un tono de voz bajo para evitar llamar la atención de las personas que circulaban por los pasillos  
>"Lo siento…de verdad que no es que no haya pensado en ti o que no haya querido hablar contigo es sólo que…" Brittany pareció no poder terminar lo que estaba intentando decir, si no que sólo bajó la mirada, fijándola en sus zapatillas. Santana pareció sentir la ansiedad de la rubia<br>"Es sólo qué Brittany?!...Si no me dices lo que estás pensando, lo que pasó, no puedo entender…" explicó Santana con frustración, Brittany alzó la vista y la fijó en la mirada de la latina, nerviosismo y ansiedad parecían ser las emociones predominantes.  
>"Santana…" la rubia dio un suspiro "Mi madre me prohibió verte…y le prometí que lo haría…que dejaría de verte, ha sido el peor fin de semana que pueda recordar, incluso peor que aquel en el que Lord Tubbington prefirió dormir con Hayley en vez de conmigo, pero…así como fue horrible, también fue mejor…mi madre no se enojó conmigo ni por un segundo, nos llevó a Hayley y a mi a comer helado y pasamos una tarde agradable con los Evans el Domingo luego de ir a misa" Expresó la rubia casi sin respirar, Santana frunció el ceño<br>"Qué estás tratando de decirme, Brittany?" contestó Santana cruzándose de brazos, la chica tendía a adoptar esta postura cuando sentía que sucedería algo que podría destrozarla  
>"Estoy diciendo que…quizás, deberíamos intentar pasar menos tiempo juntas…?" Exclamó la rubia con un hilo de voz, cuando notó como Santana comenzaría a responder, agregó con rapidez "Santana, te amo, realmente lo hago, pero…no puedo ir en contra de mi madre, estoy demasiado asustad…"<br>"Sabes qué? Vive tu vida como mejor te parezca! Si ser una esclava de lo que tu madre prefiere para tu vida es lo mejor para ti, que sea así" exclamó la latina irritada, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia clases, Brittany dio un suspiro de resignación, notando como, sin siquiera notarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a caer de manera silenciosa.

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ** - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

Cuando Santana entró al Glee Club, su ánimo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, su día había sido realmente horrendo, y, pareció empeorar cuando notó como Brittany se encontraba nuevamente con Sam, riendo, fue en ese momento en el que recordó lo que Brittany había dicho en la mañana

"Pasamos una tarde agradable de Domingo con los Evans"

Si su memoria no le fallaba, el apellido de boca de trucha era Evans, lo que significaba que Brittany había pasado la tarde con la familia de Sam y con Sam, y que, si la imagen que se había formado de la señora Pierce era la correcta, probablemente haría todo en su poder por que Brittany y Sam tuvieran una relación, y es que Sam, al parecer era todo lo que la señora Pierce quería para su hija: Alto, atlético, religioso, con una familia estable y funcional y, por sobre todas las cosas, no era mujer y, no era Santana López, la chica morena, atlética, con frases venenosas para quien osara a cruzarse en su camino, con una familia disfuncional, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus dos mejores amigos hombres.  
>La latina se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada venenosa hacia Sam y Brittany, quien parecía divertida ante una de las estúpidas imitaciones de Sam, Santana no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario al pasar al lado de ambos chicos<p>

"Si no es Ken tratando de conquistar a Barbie con imitaciones baratas?" exclamó con amargura la latina, acercándose a Puck y Joe, quienes se encontraban en un rincón tocando guitarra  
>"Hey bro!" exclamó Puck con entusiasmo sin recibir respuesta de la latina, Joe observó a Puck con interrogación<br>"Por qué la actitud amarga, Satan?" preguntó el chico dejando su guitarra de lado, para apoyar una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Santana, la chica observó el gesto, pero se mantuvo en silencio, Puck y Joe cruzaron miradas, a lo que el chico del mohicano respondió encogiéndose de hombros, fue en ese momento en el que Mister Schuester hizo su entrada en la sala de coro

"Hola chicoooos! Espero que hayan pasado un fin de semana increíble!" expresó el profesor con entusiasmo  
>"Brillante" susurró Santana entre dientes, obteniendo miradas de Puck y Joe<br>"Espero que hayan recordado la tarea del fin de semana! Canciones dedicadas a alguien importante!" terminó el profesor con entusiasmo, cuando todos notaron como Brittany alzó su mano  
>"Si, Brittany?" preguntó el profesor con entusiasmo<br>"Quiero cantar una canción…" dijo la chica con timidez, el señor Schue se mostró sorprendido "La pista es tuya, Brittany" terminó el profesor, Brittany se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar  
>"Este fin de semana fue un tanto extraño para mi, pero, me dio tiempo de pensar en una canción que me gustaría cantar para alguien especial el día de hoy…esta canción se llama "You Get Me"<br>La rubia comenzó a bailar suavemente en el momento en el que la banda comenzó a tocar

So I'm a little left of center / Estoy un poquito fuera de foco  
>I'm a little out of tune  Estoy un poco fuera de tono  
>Some say I'm paranormal  Algunos dicen que soy paranormal

Brittany sonrió y observó a Santana a los ojos, quien se encontraba mirándola con intensidad

Who wants to be ordinary / Quién quiere ser ordinaria  
>In a crazy, mixed-up world  En un mundo loco y mezlado  
>I don't care what they're sayin'  No me importa lo que ellos digan  
>As long as I'm your girl  Mientras yo sea tu chica

Brittany continuó cantando en dirección a Santana, quien pareció esbozar una leve sonrisa, la rubia sonrió con mayor amplitud mientras seguía cantando

Hey, you are on my side / Hey, tu estás de mi lado  
>And they, they just roll their eyes  Y ellos, ellos sólo giran sus ojos

Santana se encontraba a punto de alzar sus brazos al ritmo de la música, cuando la mirada de Brittany cambio de foco, y se posó en otra persona, Santana siguió el foco de vista de la rubia y se encontró con la mirada soñadora y sonriente de Sam, la chica sintió como su corazón parecía apretarse y como, sin siquiera tener la intención, sus manos comenzaron a apretar la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, Puck y Joe observaron todo con atención, atentos a algún movimiento que indicase que Santana se estaba preparando para patear el trasero del chico rubio

You get me / Por que tú me entiendes  
>When nobody understands  Cuando nadie entiende  
>You come and take the chance, baby  Tu vienes y te das la oportunidad  
>You get me  Tu me entiendes  
>You look inside my wild mind  Miras dentro de mi mente loca  
>Never knowing what you'll find  Nunca sabiendo lo que encontrarás  
>And still you want me all the time  Y aún así me quieres todo el tiempo  
>Yeah, you do  Sí, tu lo haces  
>Yeah, you get me  Sí, tu me entiendes

Brittany continuó cantando y bailando, pero Santana pareció cerrarse ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto, que apenas terminó la canción y todo el club Glee se encontraba aplaudiendo, Santana se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación con paso apresurado, Puck y Joe se observaron y asintieron, poniéndose de pie, corriendo tras de la latina, cuando llegaron al pasillo, se encontraron con Santana unos metros más lejos, los chicos apuraron el paso

"Santana…" dijo el chico del mohicano posicionando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, quien se volteó al instante, Puck sintió como su corazón se quebraba un poco al ver a la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, rojos, pero sin dejar que ninguna de ellas cayera por sus mejillas, Joe se adelantó y envolvió a la latina en un abrazo, abrazo que la chica correspondió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico de rastas

"Santana…qué está pasando?" preguntó Joe pasando su mano derecha por el pelo de la chica, quien negó con la cabeza  
>"Bro, dinos que sucedió y qué carajo hacia Brittany cantándole a Sam?! Juro por Dios que si ese imbécil hizo algo para quitarte a Brittany iré ahora mismo a romperle el rostro!" exclamó Puck dándose media vuelta con la intención de volver a la sala de coro y cumplir su promesa, pero, fue en ese momento en el que Santana reaccionó, tomando una mano del chico, quien detuvo sus movimientos, dándose media vuelta y enfocando su vista en Santana, quien rompió el abrazo con Joe<p>

"Brittany, al parecer, terminó conmigo el día de hoy, por que su madre se opone a lo nuestro o algo así y al parecer, Sam, es el nuevo favorito, o algo por el estilo…podemos irnos? Creo que necesito un trago!" dijo la latina comenzando a caminar hacia su auto, Puck y Joe la siguieron sin cuestionar.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Puck, Joe y Santana se encontraban abriendo la segunda botella de Whisky, un cenicero se encontraba al medio del semi círculo que los chicos habían formado sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Santana

"Me agrada esto!" dijo Joe bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso de Whisky, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba el control remoto del equipo de sonido de Santana y cambiaba la canción, asintiendo al ritmo de la nueva canción cuando los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, Puck y Santana soltaron una carcajada  
>"No puedo creer lo que hemos creado!" expresó la latina entre risas, Puck soltó otra y alzó su vaso<br>"Salud bro's! Lo que tenemos es algo especial y no quiero perderlo nunca!" dijo el chico con una sonrisa satisfecha, los otros dos chicos alzaron los vasos, chocándolos con el de Puck, los 3 se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice, para luego dar un sorbo a sus vasos, un silencio se formó en la habitación, silencio que fue roto por Puck

"Qué piensas hacer con lo de Brittany?" preguntó el chico con honestidad, Santana se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba su celular y comenzaba a revisar su página de Facebook, la chica se encontraba revisando el inicio de este, cuando una publicación llamo su atención

"Sam Evans – en Breadsticks (: - con Brittany "

Santana leyó el estado del chico una y otra vez, para luego lanzarle el celular a Puck, quien lo tomó en sus manos, leyendo el estado del chico rubio, pasándole el aparato a Joe, quien hizo lo mismo que el chico había unos segundos atrás, Joe bloqueó el celular y lo dejó a su lado, observando el rostro de sus dos amigos, Santana decidió romper el silencio que se había formado en el lugar, sirviéndose un vaso más de whisky, para luego expresar

"Adiós Brittany" dijo la chica con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, alzando el vaso hacia el centro, Puck y Joe se miraron con duda, pero, decidieron guardar silencio y alzar el vaso junto con la latina  
>"Adiós Brittany" dijeron los chicos al unísono, al mismo tiempo en el que chocaban los vasos contra el de la morena, quien bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez, ya habría tiempo de elaborar más al respecto, en este momento, en la mente de ambos chicos, lo único que importaba era acompañar a Santana.<p>

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Y? Qué les pareció? Les gustó la actualización o debería no haber continuado esto? Haha, espero sus reviews, y gracias a quienes sigan leyendo! Really! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Tenía pensado actualizar hace un par de días, la verdad, la semana pasada, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer so...  
>Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que como regalo, decidí actualizar, haha! Muchas gracias a todos quienes dejaron review en el chapter pasado, de verdad que me encanta leerlos, además, que esta historia tenga más de 100 reviews…damn! I like it!<strong>

**- Brbara: Ojalá este capítulo y el camino la historia parece tomar en este te agraden, muchas gracias por tu review! **** un abrazo**

**- Panquem: Hahaha, me reí con tu review, para variar, siempre me haces reír, haha, como te dije en la respuesta a mi otro fic, espero que te encuentres mejor de ánimo! Un abrazo y espero que esta continuación a tu historia…EJEM, digo a mi fic, te guste! Haha, un abrazo!**

**- Holip: Hola nueva seguidora! Haha! (: muchas gracias por tu review! Uhm…qué es la vida sin un poco de drama, right? Haha, un abrazo grande, gracias por tu review, y ojala disfrutes el chapter.**

**- Marisa: (: Nunca sé que decir con tus reviews, sólo que quizás te sorprenda este capítulo. Muchas gracias, como siempre, por tus reviews, siempre me inspiran y generan una sensación agradable en mí. Un abrazo apretado. Espero que todo esté bien!**

**- HarukaIs: de a poco iremos viendo como se ponen las cosas, lucen difíciles por el momento al parecer…muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Un abrazo!**

**- Sanandbritt: Me gusta eso de que mi historia sea entretenida, aunque este capítulo se viene más apegadito al drama, haha, un abrazo, gracias por tu review! ****(:**

**-AK9: 1.- ****De nada, gracias a ti por dejar reviews siempre, haha, siempre leo los reviews y me encantan, es bonito saber que las personas disfrutan lo que escribes.  
>2.- Mi conciencia estuvo castigándome mucho tiempo por demorarme en actualizar y es tu culpa, haha, la hiciste hiperactiva al mencionarla en el review! Broma! (:<br>3.- Si te digo lo que va a pasar, si estarán mucho tiempo separadas o si esto seguirá siendo drama-drama o si volverán pronto, sería spoil, así que espero, simplemente que disfrutes la actualización.  
>p.s: Me demoré bastante en actualizar y casi siempre pasa así, creo que cuando me comenzaste a leer, andaba en racha de actualizaciones, haha!<br>**

* * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Santana había tomado la decisión de alejarse de Brittany, hace una semana, Santana había brindado con Puck y Joe pronunciando "Adiós Brittany", hace una semana que Santana no cruzaba palabras con la rubia, hace una semana, Santana sentía que su vida era un total y completo desastre.  
>La chica se acomodó en la cama, hace 6 noches que el conciliar el sueño era casi imposible, y eran 6, por que la primera noche sin Brittany, se había acostado tan ebria que ni siquiera podía recordar como era que se había quedado dormida, ni mucho menos como se había cambiado a su ropa de dormir.<p>

La latina dio un suspiro en señal de frustración, el no poder dormir realmente le desesperaba, y no por el hecho de "no poder descansar" o por el hecho literal de "no poder dormir", si no que, para Santana, el dormir, era la única opción que veía a poder desconectar su mente de pensar en Brittany, y no es que cuando durmiese, la imagen de la chica rubia no viniese a su mente, si no que, a decir verdad, aparecía casi a diario, pero la diferencia, es que en sus sueños, todo era diferente. En sus sueños no existían madres religiosas buscando un novio para su hija adolescente, ni una adolescente haciéndole caso a su madre acerca de esto.  
>No, en los sueños de Santana existían imágenes felices; paseos por campos verdes, estrellas, risas por doquier, y todos los clichés imaginables.<p>

La chica se sentó en su cama y fijó su vista en el techo de su habitación, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como un par de lágrimas se acumulaban en la base de sus ojos…Santana se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos y limpió las lágrimas que se encontraban a punto de caer sin un dejo de delicadeza, para luego soltar un respiro brusco y arrojarse a la cama de una sola vez.

"Estoy tan cansada de esto…" murmuró la latina cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras intentaba concentrarse de sobremanera en dormir.

Santana alzó su ceja derecha por lo que parecía ser la décima vez desde los 5 minutos en los que había entrado en el salón de coro. La chica se cruzó de brazos y desvió su vista hacía sus zapatillas, el día de hoy parecían ser lo más interesante que había dentro de la habitación, o al menos mucho más interesante que ver a Brittany riendo a carcajadas con las bromas de Sam, Artie y Tina.

"Me sorprende tu silencio, Santana"

La latina descruzó sus brazos y se volteó para responder a la persona que había interrumpido el análisis exhaustivo que se encontraba haciendo a su calzado, al hacerlo, se encontró directamente con la mirada de Quinn.

"Fabray…" contestó la latina sin mucho entusiasmo  
>"Wow Santana, esperaba recibir un poco más de entusiasmo en tu respuesta, o quizás un poco de enojo o alguna mención a Lima Heights por interrumpir tu silencio…? Y lo único que obtengo es mi apellido? Realmente estás perdiendo tu esencia" respondió la rubia de la misma forma desinteresada en la que la latina le había hablado, pero, fijando su vista en sus uñas, Santana frunció el ceño, si lo pensaba detenidamente, realmente estaba perdiendo su esencia y no se sentía como sí misma desde lo que había sucedido con Brittany, Santana desvió su vista hacia su rubia, o ex rubia. La latina notó como esta había desviado su mirada a la velocidad de la luz hacia los chicos con los que se encontraba conversando, Santana alzó una ceja, Brittany la había estado observando.<p>

"Lo sé Fabray, es sólo…no me he sentido muy yo últimamente" contestó Santana sacudiendo su cabeza, poco importaba si Brittany la había estado mirando, al fin y al cabo, la chica no le hablaba.  
>Quinn asintió y observó a la latina con ternura.<br>"No he estado durmiendo muy bien y todo esto" mencionó la morena recorriendo con su mirada la habitación "todo lo que está pasando, no me está ayudando"  
>La rubia volvió a asentir, posicionando su mano derecha en el brazo de la latina<p>

"Entonces, por qué estás aquí?" preguntó con simpleza Quinn, Santana frunció el ceño, era una buena pregunta  
>"Masoquismo?" contestó la latina con una sonrisa un tanto irónica, Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que giraba sus ojos<br>"Santana…por lo que logro comprender, el estar aquí no está ayudando" dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.  
>Santana asintió, lo que Quinn le estaba diciendo de extraña forma le hacía sentido, la latina se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, quizás el estar en su habitación podría traerle respuestas, o quizás no, había estado los últimos días en su habitación y no había resuelto nada, pero, fijando su vista en Brittany, Sam y el resto, cualquier lugar sería mejor que el actual. Santana se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la puerta, cuando decidió voltearse por un segundo<br>"Hey, Fabray!" gritó la latina desde la puerta, logrando que todas las miradas de los chicos que se encontraban en la habitación se fijaran en ella, Santana sintió un hormigueo suave recorrer su cuerpo cuando notó que la mirada de Brittany se encontraba en ella, pero lo ignoró  
>"Si, Santana?" contestó Quinn a lo lejos<br>"Gracias" exclamó la latina con una sonrisa suave, para luego voltearse y dejar el lugar.

Maribel López abrió la puerta de su casa, la mujer se sorprendió al notar como esta se encontraba en completo silencio. La mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí y depositó sus llaves en la mesa de entrada, notando como las llaves de Santana se encontraban ahí, además de recordar que el auto de su hija se encontraba, también estacionado en el garaje.  
>La mujer frunció el ceño.<br>A pesar de que no pasara mucho tiempo con su hija, por su trabajo, la mujer conocía las manías de su hija, y, una estas, era escuchar música apenas llegaba de la escuela, y, subir el volumen de manera inmediata cuando escuchaba a alguien llegar a casa para hacer notar su presencia.  
>Maribel subió las escaleras que la dirigían hacia el segundo piso, y notó como este se encontraba en absoluto silencio, la mujer se acercó a la puerta de su hija y tocó con suavidad, acercando su oreja hacia esta intentando percibir algún ruido. Nada.<p>

La mujer tocó la puerta por segunda vez, al no notar respuesta, tomó la iniciativa de simplemente adentrarse en la habitación, al entrar, sintió su corazón quebrarse por un segundo, la habitación se encontraba absolutamente a oscuras, lo único que podía distinguirse era una silueta abultada bajo las frazadas de la cama, Maribel se acercó a esta, posicionando una mano sobre lo que creía el brazo de Santana.

"Hija…?" llamó la mujer con voz cautelosa sin obtener respuesta  
>"Santana, qué sucede?" preguntó la mujer con preocupación, sentándose en el espacio pequeño que quedaba entre el cuerpo de Santana y el borde de la cama, la mujer comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hija<br>"Santana, háblame!" dijo la mujer con desesperación, Santana pareció reaccionar ante el tono de voz de su madre y se volteó en la cama, quedando con su rostro enfrentado al de su madre

"Santana, hija…qué está pasando?" Volvió a preguntar la mujer, aún acariciando el cabello de la latina, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto, soltando un suspiro  
>"Hija, sé que no siempre estoy en casa, o a decir verdad" la mujer soltó una risa nerviosa "Casi nunca estoy, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien acerca de algo importante, de lo que te está pasando en este momento, de lo que tiene a mi hermosa hija, Santana López, recostada en una cama un día viernes, sin Noah cerca planeando destrozar Lima y emborracharse…puedes contar conmigo, puedes hablarlo conmigo" expresó la mujer con honestidad, mirando a los ojos a Santana, quien, en este momento se encontraba luchando por contener las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos<br>"Mamá…" pronunció Santana con la voz entrecortada, dejando caer las lágrimas que se habían formado segundos antes "Y qué pasa si es algo que te hará cambiar tu percepción de mi?" dijo Santana, esta vez, sentándose en la cama, Maribel frunció el ceño  
>"Santana…"<br>"Megustanlasmujeres!" Pronunció Santana sin siquiera respirar, para luego, llevarse ambas manos hacia la boca, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, intentando anular lo pronunciado con este gesto, para luego, sin aviso, romperse en llanto.  
>"Lo siento mamá, de verdad lo siento" se disculpó la chica entre llanto, Maribel observó a su hija, inclinándose hacia ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos.<br>"Shhhh, está bien Santana, todo está bien" expresó Maribel con voz suave, acariciando el cabello y espalda de Santana, quien pareció calmarse, ambas se quedaron en esa posición por un par de minutos, cuando Santana decidió romper el abrazo, tomando las manos de su madre en las propias  
>"Mamá...no me odias?" preguntó Santana observando las manos de ambas, Maribel negó con la cabeza<br>"No Santana, jamás podría odiarte, eres mi hija, lo más hermoso que tengo…Por supuesto que es algo que no esperaba, siempre pensé que de una u otra forma terminarías con Noah, pero…" Santana puso cara de asco ante lo último que había pronunciado su madre, lo que le sacó una carcajada a Maribel  
>"Ok, está bien, no con Noah pero sí con algún chico…Obviamente me tomó por sorpresa y no es lo que habría imaginado para ti, pero Santana, debes entender, eres mi hija, te amo y, de cierta forma, me alegra lo que está pasando…"<br>Santana frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión, Maribel esbozó una sonrisa  
>"Nunca te había visto ser tan honesta Santana" dijo la mujer apretando las manos de Santana, la chica sonrió con suavidad<br>"Gracias mamá…" contestó con sinceridad, respuesta que hizo formar una sonrisa en el rostro la mujer mayor.  
>"Ahora hija, cuéntame…es sólo esto lo que te tiene así? O hay algo más…?" preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, Santana se mordió el labio inferior…Si bien le acababa de contar a su madre que le gustaban las mujeres, sentía que no era lo mismo contarle que le gustaba una en particular y que esta mujer, le había roto el corazón hace no más de una semana.<p>

"Santana…acaso estás enamorada?" preguntó Maribel con sorpresa…Santana alzó su vista con rapidez

_"Acaso mi madre es psíquica?!" _pensó la latina, para luego sacudir su cabeza, girando sus ojos antes su estupidez.

"Santana?" inquirió Maribel con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, la latina dio un suspiro…  
>"Uhm…sí mamá…Yo, ehm…estoy enamorada de alguien"<br>"Alguien…cómo se llama? Quién es? Qué hace? Qué pasa entre ustedes?" preguntó la mujer con ansiedad, Santana soltó una carcajada, hablar con su madre estaba resultando mucho más sencillo de lo que pudiese haber imaginado.  
>Santana dio un suspiro suave y comenzó a contestar una a una las preguntas de su madre, desde como había conocido a Brittany, pasando por como habían entablado una relación, llegando al punto final, en el que mencionó el asunto de la madre de Brittany, como la rubia había "terminado" con ella y como un imbécil con boca de trucha se encontraba intentando estar con ella, Maribel escuchó todo el relato de su hija con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando y formulando pequeñas respuestas monosílabas durante todo el discurso.<p>

"Y…qué opinas, mom?" preguntó Santana un tanto ansiosa, la mujer observó a su hija y respiró profundamente  
>"Primero, pienso que Brittany realmente debe ser una chica muy especial, digo, para tener a mi Santanita así de enamorada? Ella definitivamente debe ser algo especial…" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Santana correspondió el gesto, pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que su madre continuase<br>"Y Santana…es evidente que está asustada… por lo que me cuentas, su madre no parece ser una mujer muy abierta de mente ni muy dispuesta a escuchar a su hija…al parecer, se ha formado una imagen de cómo debe ser Brittany y sacarla de eso será imposible por el momento, pero mi amor…si hay algo que puedo enseñarte, o decirte, puesto que no sé que otra cosa puedo opinar respecto a Brittany y su madre, es que cuando encuentras a alguien a quien amar, alguien que de verdad logra sacar lo mejor de ti, que hace que todo sea mejor con una sonrisa, y que te ama de vuelta…debes luchar por eso. Y, basándome en lo que me has dicho, creo que Brittany es esa persona para ti, y debes luchar, mi amor, debes hacerlo. Eres una López, los López no nos rendimos, menos cuando se trata de algo que amamos." Exclamó la mujer sosteniendo las manos de su hija entre las propias, Santana sonrió, sintiendo como nuevamente las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.  
>"Y cómo hago eso, mamá?" Preguntó la latina con curiosidad, su madre sonrió, depositando un beso suave sobre la frente de su hija, poniéndose de pie<br>"El asunto, hija, es que la manera de luchar por ese amor, depende mucho de las personas que se encuentren en la situación. No existe una receta exacta acerca de cómo hacerlo, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que muy en el fondo, todos sabemos perfectamente lo que debemos hacer en esa situación" exclamó la mujer, para luego agregar "Voy por unas tazas de té y algo para comer" la mujer dejó la habitación, dejando a Santana sentada sobre la cama con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Su madre tenía razón…Cada quien tiene la respuesta acerca de cómo se debe actuar en los asuntos del corazón y ella, Santana López, no era la excepción.

**Y, qué tal? Invitados, cordialmente están a dejarme sus opiniones en un review! Haha!  
>por otra parte, les recomiendo, que si están aburridos o buscando algo que leer, le den un vistazo a mi otra historia, What do you want from me?.<br>Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Holahola! **** qué tal? Mucho tiempo al parecer! Haha, de cualquier forma, para todos aquellos que siguen interesados, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que, en lo personal, me gustó bastante! Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todos quienes han leído y siguen esperando ¡**

**- Sanandbritt: Sí, fue entretenido escribir esa escena, sería buenísimo si todos los papás reaccionaran así frente a esas cosas, o en general. Un abrazo, gracias por tu review**

**- holip: Son palabras de Maribel, haha, yo sólo las escribí, hahaha! Espero que sigas esperando el capítulo y que te siga encantando, un abrazo!**

**- AK9: Hey tú! Gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños, lo pasé excelente, aunque la resaca del día siguiente no estuvo TAN bien! Haha, me alegra que sientas que vives cada minuto del fic, es la idea, un abrazo grande! Cuídate y sigue dejando reviews, me gustan mucho! (:**

**- Panquem: Haha, a ver si este capítulo trae un poquito del punto de vista de Brittany, sorpresa-sorpresa! Quizás por el lado de Santana no es tu historia, pero qué tal por el de Britt? Un abrazo!**

**- Rosytha89: Me demoré un poco, haha y no llores, no es la idea, haha! La mamá de Britt…es especial, pero bueno, siempre hay alguien que se interpone en la vida del resto, no? Un abrazo grande! Espero que disfrutes esta actualización!**

**- Vikalto: Que amable! Haha y créeme que no es molestia…creo que debo agradecer de igual forma que te hayas tomado tiempo de leer! (: En lo personal, tampoco me gusta mucho Faberry, creo que no podría escribirlas…muchas gracias por tu review!**

**- Caterin: Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando y sigas esperando actualizaciones! Un abrazo**

**Y los dejos con el nuevo capítulo del fic…ojalá lo disfruten! **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-* -*-*-*-*-*

Santana se encontraba sentada al lado de su ventana mientras una taza de té se encontraba posicionada entre sus manos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras, en un cenicero, un cigarrillo humeaba.  
>La chica le dio un sorbo a su taza, disfrutando como el tibio líquido descendía por sus garganta.<br>La conversación que había sostenido con su madre unos minutos antes la mantenía aún sumida en sus pensamientos… Si bien, sabía que Maribel tenía razón, no tenía mucha claridad acerca de que era lo que debía hacer, por muy irónico que sonase en su mente…Santana tomó el aparato celular que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y comenzó a bucear entre los contactos, apretando llamar cuando sintió que había llegado al indicado…

"Yooo' cómo va?" preguntó un chico animado al otro lado de la línea, la chica soltó una carcajada pequeña  
>"Hey Puckerman…Qué tal?" preguntó Santana tomando el cigarrillo con los dedos de su mano derecha, dando una gran bocanada.<br>"Estoy con Joe, tu sabes, planeando que haremos en un rato y eso…" exclamó el chico con simpleza, Santana dio un suspiro, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello  
>"Ehm…Estás muy ocupado…necesito hablar con alguien y…"<br>"Viejo, pensé que nunca preguntarías!" interrumpió el chico cortando la llamada, Santana frunció el ceño, cuando sintió unos pasos aproximarse hacia su habitación, unos segundos después la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, dando paso a la imagen de Puck con los brazos alzados en el aire, al mismo tiempo en el que sostenía dos botellas de vodka, una en cada mano y Joe, se encontraba sobre su espalda sosteniendo dos botellas de jugo en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se sujetaba del cuerpo de Puck, Santana giró sus ojos, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los chicos

"Idiotas" dijo la chica mientras se aproximaba a ellos, Joe descendió de la espalda del chico del mohicano, posicionándose al lado de este, ambos con cara de interrogación, cuando sintieron como Santana los envolvía en un abrazo

"Mis idiotas" Exclamó la chica con ternura, acariciando a ambos en la espalda, antes de romper el abrazo, los chicos sonrieron, observando a Santana, quien los guío hacia donde había estado sentada con anterioridad

"Cómo es qué estaban acá?" Preguntó Santana sentándose, mientras apaga el cigarro que ya se había consumido  
>"Oh…Já…tu madre nos llamó" exclamó Puck sentándose "Dijo algo acerca de cómo sabía que ibas a necesitar nuestra compañía…así que…qué está pasando, Lespez?" preguntó Puck, comenzando a servir los vasos de vodka con jugo de naranja<br>"Sí Santana, qué pasa?" exclamó Joe fijando su vista en Santana, quien tenía su vista fija en el suelo…  
>"Le conté a mi mamá lo de Brittany y bueno, todo, que me gustan las chicas y…"<br>"QUÉ?!" exclamaron Puck y Joe con sorpresa  
>"Lo que escuchan…se lo tomó…TAN bien…" agregó Santana tomando el vaso que Puck le estaba extendiendo<br>"Santana…eso es increíble" exclamó Joe con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Puck también se encontraba sonriendo  
>"Lo sé…es, nunca lo espere, saben?" ambos chicos asintieron, al mismo tiempo en el que le daban un sorbo a sus vasos<br>"De hecho, haha, siempre pensé que se lo tomaría a mal y por eso, traté de ensayar aquella vez con ustedes…pero no, me sorprendió, incluso, me aconsejó acerca de mi relación con Britt…es todo tan extraño" expresó la chica con una risotada suave  
>"Lo más extraño, es que me dijo…haha, me dijo que siempre pensó que iba a terminar teniendo una relación contigo, Puckerman!" dijo la chica riendo, Puck frunció el ceño, soltando una leve carcajada unos segundos después de la de Santana<br>"Y cómo te sientes luego de esto?" preguntó Joe prendiendo un cigarrillo  
>"No lo sé Joe…digo…Sé que me siento bien, que estoy contenta de haber sido honesta con mamá y aún más contenta sabiendo que tengo su apoyo, pero, el asunto con Brittany…me confunde como no tienen idea…" dijo la chica bebiendo un sorbo, para luego continuar<br>"Mamá me dijo que todos sabemos que hacer cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón, pero que no había una única respuesta, que cada quién debía encontrar la propia…"  
>"Creo que eso tiene mucho sentido…Creo que si alguien pudiese darte la solución a algo tan importante como el amor, no lo valorarías tanto al obtenerlo" contestó Joe con simpleza, Santana y Puck observaron al chico con curiosidad<br>"Eso es profundo, viejo" expresó Puck asintiendo "Y creo que tienes razón…lo mejor que podemos ofrecerte López, es estar contigo y darte buenas ideas para recuperar a Brittany, porque…quieres recuperarla, verdad?" preguntó Puck con curiosidad  
>"Eso creo…La amo, de eso estoy segura, pero no sé que tan factible es que se atreva a tomarme de vuelta, cuando Trouty es el favorito de su madre y a ella parece agradarle…" exclamó Santana encogiéndose de hombros, Puck la observó por un segundo<br>"Cántale! En Glee Club…cántale" dijo Puck con entusiasmo, Santana arqueó una ceja  
>"Puck, no soy la maldita Rachel Berry…" Joe soltó una carcajada y observó a Puck quien se encontraba negando con la cabeza<br>"Viejo, lo sé, me agrada la chica, pero no sé si tanto como para aguantar sus vómitos de palabra constantes y todo eso…De cualquier forma, escúchame, mi idea tiene sentido y fundamento científico!" verbalizó Puck con entusiasmo  
>"Y qué sabes tú acerca de fundamento científico?" Preguntó Santana con ironía, Puck giró sus ojos<br>"Maldición Santana! Sólo escúchame!" dijo el chico con un tono un tanto irritado  
>"Está bien Puckerman, está bien…no es necesario alterarse" respondió la chica con una sonrisa socarrona<br>"Se supone que no puedes hablar con ella por teléfono, cierto?" preguntó Puck  
>"Sí" respondió Santana fijando toda su atención en el chico<br>"Perfecto…tampoco ha buscado hablarte y lo único que hace en Glee club es mirarte, verdad?" volvió a inquirir el chico  
>"Así es…" asintió Santana<br>"Y, por lo que te conozco, López, a pesar de amarla, tu orgullo, de cierta forma te impide acercarte…estoy en lo correcto?" volvió a preguntar  
>"Algo…" contestó Santana bajando la mirada, dando a entender con este gesto que Puck se encontraba en lo correcto…<br>"Cántale, busca una canción que exprese de forma correcta todo lo que sientes por ella, todo lo que te pasa en estos momentos, y cántasela en el Glee club, no tendrá más remedio que escucharla y no debes decirle que es para ella, sólo debes decir que es para alguien especial, escuchará lo que quieres decir y si realmente le llega al "corazón", te buscará, sin necesidad de tener que hacerlo tú" finiquitó Puck sonriendo, Santana y Joe se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, cuando Santana abrió la boca

"Wow…Puckerman…Realmente eres un genio" expresó la latina, bebiendo de una vez los sorbos que quedaban en su vaso  
>"Entonces…qué estamos esperando…? Encontremos esa canción! Puck y yo te ayudaremos Santana" expresó Joe con una sonrisa, Santana correspondió la sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y tomando su computadora entre sus manos.<p>

**- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

Puck, Quinn, Joe y Santana se encontraban compartiendo dentro del choir room, Quinn se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Puck, mientras que Santana y Joe jugaban un partido de air hockey en el celular de Santana

"No puedo creer que hayas logrado empatar conmigo, Jesus" dijo Santana concentrándose en el movimiento de su dedo sobre la pantalla  
>"Era necesario hacerlo" contestó Joe con una sonrisa respondiendo el golpe de Santana<p>

"Ok Glee club, presten atención" se escuchó la voz de Mr. Schue resonar en el salón, Joe volteó la cabeza por un micro segundo, para volver la vista al celular de la latina y notar como esta había anotado el gol ganador  
>"Santana! Eso es trampa" exclamó Joe frunciendo el ceño<br>"Nuh-uh Joe" dijo la latina negando con la cabeza, mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta "Un jugador profesional, nunca desvía su atención del juego" contestó la chica para luego agregar "Perdedor, haha" dijo Santana con una sonrisa, dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro a Joe, quien no pudo evitar sonreír…

"Bueno chicos, esta semana tengo una tarea importante para todos ustedes…" dijo Mr. Schue tomando un plumón de pizarra entre sus manos y dirigiéndose a la pizarra, Puck golpeó a Santana en el hombro, para que tomará la palabra, la chica asintió

"Mr. Schue?" el hombre se volteó, antes de escribir palabra alguna en el pizarrón  
>"Si, Santana?" exclamó el maestro poniendo toda su atención en la chica.<br>"Uhm…me gustaría saber si antes de que dé el tema de la semana, puedo cantar una canción? Con Puck y Joe trabajamos todo el fin de semana en ella y realmente queremos compartirla" dijo Santana con la vista fija en el profesor, notando como todas las cabezas de los chicos del Glee club se volteaban hacia ella

"Oh…Claro Santana, adelante… luego de eso, anunciaré el tema de esta semana" dijo con una gran sonrisa, Santana se puso de pie, y con un simple gesto de cabeza, Puck y Joe hicieron lo mismo

"Ehm…No me he sentido muy bien últimamente, creo que las personas más cercanas a mi, lo pudieron notar, he estado pensando mucho, y es por esto que decidí cantar el día de hoy…Esta canción está dedicada a alguien muy especial para mi…Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…" susurró la latina girando sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en el que se cruzaba de brazos, si iba a mostrarse vulnerable, debía mostrar, al menos, protegerse de alguna forma, pensó.

"Y sé que de alguna forma, esta canción llegará a esa persona y que de alguna forma…me entregará las respuestas que necesito…"

Santana asintió suavemente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo en el que daba un suspiro y Brad, el pianista, comenzaba a tocar las primeras notas con el piano, Santana fijo su vista en los rostros de los chicos del Glee Club, para, al comenzar a cantar, posicionarla sobre una persona en especial… Brittany…

_I know you're somewhere out there__ / Sé que en algún lugar ahí, afuera__  
><em>_Somewhere far away__ / En algún lugar lejano__  
><em>_I want you back__ / Te quiero de vuelta __  
><em>_I want you back__ / Te quiero de vuelta __  
><em>_My neighbors think I'm crazy__ / Mis vecinos creen que estoy loca__  
><em>_But they don't understand__ / Pero ellos no entienden__  
><em>_You're all I have__ / Eres todo lo que tengo__  
><em>_You're all I have__ / Eres todo lo que tengo_

Santana dio un suspiro, posicionando su mano derecha sobre su estómago, al mismo tiempo en el que con la izquierda, parecía llevar el ritmo de las notas, reparando, a su vez, en como Brittany la miraba con absoluta atención, sin siquiera tomar atención al brazo que Sam había cruzado de manera protectora tras su silla, Santana frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundo, pero no dejó que este hecho le perturbase de manera importante…

_At night when the stars__light up my room__ / En la noche, cuando las estrellas iluminan mi habitación__  
><em>_I sit by myself__ / Me siento en soledad  
><em>

Santana mantuvo la nota por un par de segundos, desviando su vista hacia Joe, quien se encontraba sentado en la batería y a Puck quien tenía una guitarra entre sus manos, para, asentir con suavidad, logrando que el piano parase y que en un instante, los 3 instrumentos volviesen a acompañar su voz, la chica volvió su vista nuevamente a Brittany, quien se encontraba con ambos de sus brazos posicionados sobre su pecho y se meneaba de manera casi imperceptible al ritmo de la música, Santana no pudo evitar el esbozo de sonrisa que apareció en sus labios

_Talking to the Moon__ / Hablándole a la luna__  
><em>_Try to get to You__ / Tratando de llegar a ti __  
><em>_In hopes you're on__the other side__ / Esperando que tu estés al otro lado__  
><em>_Talking to me too__ / Hablándome a mi también__  
><em>_Or am I a fool__who sits alone__talking to the moon__ / O soy una tonta que se sienta sola, hablándole a la luna ?_

Joe y Puck se observaron, al mismo tiempo en el que ambos comenzaban a menear la cabeza al ritmo de la música y notaron como algunos chicos del Glee club alzaban sus brazos en el aire, siguiendo la melodía de la canción con estos. _  
><em>__

_I'm feeling like I'm famous__ / Siento que soy famosa__  
><em>_The talk of the town__ / La habladuría de la ciudad __  
><em>_They say__I've gone mad__ / Dicen que me he vuelto loca__  
><em>_Yeah__I've gone mad__ / Sí, me he vuelto loca__  
><em>_But they don't know__what I know__ / Pero ellos no saben lo que yo sé ___

Santana notó como los ojos de Brittany comenzaron a brillar de una forma más especial…Como, al parecer, el mensaje que quería entregar, se encontraba siendo recibido…__

_Cause when the__sun goes down__ / Por que cuando el sol se esconde__  
><em>_someone's talking back__ / Alguien me habla de vuelta__  
><em>_Yeah__they're talking back__ / Sí, me hablan de vuelta_

_At night when the stars__light up my room__ / En la noche, cuando las estrellas iluminan mi habitación__  
><em>_I sit by myself__ / Me siento en soledad__  
>Talking to the Moon<em>_ / Hablándole a la luna__  
><em>_Try to get to You__ / Tratando de llegar a ti __  
><em>_In hopes you're on__the other side__ / Esperando que tu estés al otro lado__  
><em>_Talking to me too__ / Hablandome a mi también__  
><em>_Or am I a fool__who sits alone__talking to the moon__ / O soy una tonta que se sienta sola, hablandole a la luna ?_

Santana se detuvo por un momento, mientras escuchaba como Puck y Joe comenzaban a hacer la segunda voz de la canción, la latina clavó su vista en la de Brittany, que a esta altura, se encontraba cubierta por una capa de lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar en cualquier momento, Santana se llevó nuevamente una mano al estómago, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba al ver la mirada de dolor de la chica rubia…

_Do you ever hear me calling?__ / Me sientes, alguna vez llamando ?__  
><em>_Cause every night__I'm talking to the moon__ / Por que cada noche estoy hablandole a la luna_

Santana cantó esta última nota como si su vida dependiese de ello, notando, en primer lugar, como Rachel se llevaba las manos a la boca de manera dramática, como Finn pasaba su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la chica, como Quinn sonreía con orgullo, la forma en la que Artie y Mercedes alzaban sus manos al aire, como Mike y Tina pronunciaban al mismo tiempo "Wow", y como Blaine y Kurt se tomaban de las manos con fuerza…Santana dejó la impresión que más le importaba para el final… Brittany, la rubia se encontraba con su mano derecha sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón y con la izquierda, se secaba con rapidez las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer, Santana decidió continuar con la misma intensidad lo que quedaba de canción

_Still trying to get to you__ / Aún tratando de llegar a ti__  
><em>_In hopes you're on__the other side__ / Con la esperanza de que estés al otro lado__  
><em>_Talking to me too__or am I a fool__ / Hablandole a la luna o soy una tonta__  
><em>_who sits alone__Talking to the moon__ / que se sienta sola, hablandole a la luna __  
><em>  
><em>I know you're somewhere out there<em>_ / Sé que estás en algún lugar afuera__  
><em>_Somewhere far away / En algún lugar lejano_

Al finalizar, se produjo un silencio que duró tan sólo 2 segundos, rompiéndose este con la ovación por parte del Glee Club

"Santana eso fue perfecto!" exclamó Rachel de pie, Finn a su lado, asintiendo  
>"Chica eso fue PO-DE-RO-SO" exclamó Mercedes sonriendo con amplitud<br>"Yo' Mercedes tiene la razón!" agregó Artie  
>"Santana, Dios mio, eso sí que fue una canción!" Exclamó Mr. Schue acercándose a Santana, quien mantenía una sonrisa plácida en el rostro, a ratos mirando a Brittany, quien se encontraba sonriendo, y notando como Sam parecía estar un tanto nervioso<br>"Gracias Mr. Schue" respondió Santana sonriendo  
>"Santana…eso realmente fue hermoso…" exclamó Brittany jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, la latina sonrió con dulzura<br>"Bueno…Estaba pensando en alguien especial por lo que no pudo haber sido de otra forma…" contestó Santana de manera honesta  
>"Santana creo que neces…"<br>"Y Mr. Schue, cuál será la tarea para la semana?!" preguntó Sam poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose hacia donde Santana se encontraba con Mr. Schue  
>"Trouty, vuelve a tu asiento, sé que debes estar celoso por que nunca nadie te dirá tantas cosas buenas acerca de tus horribles imitaciones o acerca de tu intento de transformarte en el próximo Justin Bieber" contestó Santana soltándose del abrazo de Mr. Schue y poniéndose de frente con Sam, quien apretó su mandíbula de manera notoria y se cruzó de brazos<p>

"Oh, vamos Santana, aún así, tengo algo que tu quieres y que no puedes tener" contestó Sam de manera impulsiva, Santana se descruzó de brazos, acercándose aún más a Sam, quien no pareció intimidarse, Puck se encontraba caminando hacia el chico rubio, pero Joe lo detuvo

"Tranquilo bro, recuerda que pueden suspenderte…" Puck se relajó un poco ante esto, pero se mantuvo en alerta

"Qué quisiste decir con eso, Trouty?!" Exclamó la latina empujando a Sam con ambas de sus manos, Mr. Schue tomó esto como señal para separar a los chicos

"Ok, ok! Fue suficiente chicos" contestó Mr. Schue abrazando a Santana por los hombros, quien se cruzó de brazos ante el contacto y tomando a Sam por la espalda  
>"Santana comenzó!" exclamó Sam con frustración<br>"Me vas a acusar con tu mamá también, Sammy?!" contestó Santana con veneno en la voz, Mr. Schue giró sus ojos y tomó la palabra nuevamente

"Lo que Santana nos mostró el día de hoy con la canción que interpretó se denomina…"Pasión"! Y, lo que acabamos de ver, entre ella y Sam, tiene ese mismo componente, pasión! La pasión es algo que nos mueve, es algo que puede hacer que logremos todo lo que nos proponemos, es por eso, que esta semana…quiero que cada uno de ustedes, encuentre una canción que demuestre esa pasión, pero…la trampa…estas canciones deberán ser duetos de chico y chica, y, el Glee club votará con el fin de escoger quien fue el mejor, quien de las dos partes del dueto reflejó real pasión!" Exclamó Mr. Schue de manera entusiasta…  
>"Quiero competir con Santana" exclamó Sam, Santana alzó una ceja y se volteó hacia el chico<p>

"Disculpa…pero, te golpeaste en la cabeza cuando pequeño o eres naturalmente idiota? Tú, competir conmigo?!" exclamó Santana sonriendo de manera burlesca, Sam tragó saliva con fuerza  
>"Oh, vamos Santana, cualquiera diría que tienes miedo de competir contra mi" sonrió el chico cruzándose de brazos, al mismo tiempo en el que fingía una sonrisa de seguridad y miraba a Brittany, quien tenía su vista fija en el suelo…<br>"Aw…pequeño y dulce Sammy…espero que después de que barra el piso contigo, no digas que no te advertí que recuperar la dignidad es algo difícil…y que limpiar la vergüenza de que alguien te patee el trasero en público es aún peor…pero…quizás con el llanto que derramarás por la vergüenza que pasarás, puedas limpiar tu honor de alguna forma" contestó Santana de forma burlesca, Sam observó a Santana sin poder contestar nada, la chica de cabello oscuro sonrió con mayor amplitud

"Sabía que realmente eres un idiota…escoge la canción y házmela saber, buen suerte, Trouty" exclamó Santana dándole dos palmadas en el hombro al chico rubio, para luego salir del choir room sin dar explicación, Santana se encontraba caminando hacia su auto, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba…Brittany…

"Santana!"

La latina se detuvo de inmediato, al mismo tiempo en el que se volteaba, para encontrarse de frente con aquellos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba

"Britt…" contestó Santana con una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en el rostro, sonrisa que la rubia reflejó  
>"Cómo estás?" Preguntó Brittany fijando su vista en las zapatillas de Santana, la latina frunció el ceño<br>"Cómo crees que estoy, Brittany?" respondió Santana con un tanto de amargura…Santana suspiró

"Lo siento" dijeron ambas a la vez, soltando una risa nerviosa, Brittany mordió su labio inferior  
>"Santana…lo que hiciste hoy…no tengo palabras" dijo Brittany dando un paso hacia delante, tomando las manos de Santana entre las propias<br>"Britt…tienes claro que te amo, verdad?" respondió la latina acariciando las manos de Brittany con ambos de sus pulgares  
>"Santana…Yo también te amo, lo juro, es sólo…" contestó Brittany mordiéndose el labio inferior<br>"Tu madre…Brittany, lo entiendo, pero tengo que saber…primero, por qué le cantaste a Sam…?" Preguntó Santana en voz baja  
>"No le estaba cantando a Sam, esa canción era sólo para ti, pero, pensé, que si quizás, todos creían que la canción iba dedicada a Sam, si todos ahí lograban ver que le estaba dedicando una canción con las cosas que siento por ti, pensé que quizás, yo podría creerlo, quizás podía comenzar a sentir lo que siento por ti, por él y que así, no me dolería tanto estar alejada de ti…" contestó Brittany con un hilo de voz, Santana asintió con suavidad y envolvió a la rubia en un abrazo cálido, Brittany afirmó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica de cabello oscuro, quien comenzó a trazar suaves patrones sobre la espalda de la rubia<br>"Sólo quiero que no duela tanto…que todo sea más fácil" exclamó Brittany soltando un par de lágrimas, Santana asintió, a decir verdad, comprendía lo que Brittany le estaba diciendo, pero por otra parte, no estaba llegando a las respuestas que necesitaba. Las chicas mantuvieron el abrazo por un par de minutos, hasta que Brittany estuvo más tranquila.

"Britt…Entiendo lo que sientes, de verdad….porque siento algo parecido, pero…necesito saber…estás dispuesta a luchar por esto? Porque yo estoy dispuesta, Brittany, pero, tu lo estás? Estamos en la misma página? Porque Britt, puedo esperar por ti, pero no es justo que me tengas sin saber que es lo que realmente quieres y sin saber si estás realmente dispuesta a luchar por lo que tenemos…puedo esperar Britt, pero no esperar por siempre a que te decidas…" Exclamó Santana con la voz un tanto quebrada, Brittany comenzó a llorar nuevamente  
>"Santana yo…no lo sé…" exclamó Brittany, Santana cerró sus ojos por un segundo, inclinándose luego hacia Brittany, depositando un beso suave en la frente de la rubia, para luego pronunciar<br>"Trata de averiguar que es lo que realmente quieres Britt, como te dije, puedo esperar, pero no para siempre, no es justo para mi, ni para ti" dijo la latina dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia los estacionamientos…Si bien se sentía un tanto triste, por no haber logrado lo que quería en un comienzo, el haber sido completamente honesta con Brittany había logrado quitarle un peso de encima.

Por su parte, Brittany se había quedado de pie en el pasillo, las palabras de Santana aún resonaban en su cabeza y cuanta razón tenía…no era justo mantener a Santana esperando por ella, ni tampoco era justo para ella seguir engañándose y estar con Sam, pero no todo era sencillo, su madre se encontraba de por medio, su familia a decir verdad, y la chica sabía que eran capaces de enviarla a vivir a otra ciudad si se enteraban de que Brittany, la hija mayor del perfecto matrimonio Pierce se encontraba enamorada de otra chica. Brittany dio un suspiro, era hora de caminar a casa y ver si de alguna forma, la caminata y el aire fresco lograban aclararle la cabeza de una vez.

**Y, qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews! En lo personal, lo que más disfruté escribir fueron los insultos de Santana a Sam, haha, y la conversación del final…  
>Un pequeño spoil…el próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Brittany!<br>Cuéntenme que les pareció y si tienen alguna duda, o algún comentario extra que hacer, pueden enviarme MP's! I like that!**

**Ah sí, estoy trabajando en otra historia, aparte de What do you want from me, que se centrará en *Drum roll* THE TROUBLETONES!, les gustaría leer? Cuéntenme si les parece la idea!**

**Ahora sí…los dejo, gracias por leer, gracias por dejar reviews, (si lo hacen) y por darle favorito a la historia, que tengan un buen día, semana, un abrazo y nos leemos!**


End file.
